Lecciones No Aprendidas
by reader170
Summary: Traducción de Lessons unlearned. La mamá de Kurt siempre insistió en la seguridad, Pero ahora, encorvado en la húmeda y oscura habitación, con sus brazos atados a la espalda, el pelo sucio, y los labios cortados, Kurt deseo, más que nunca, haber escuchado
1. Capitulo 1

__**Nota: esta es una traducción de la historia 'Lessons unlearned' de BackwardsMuffin**

* * *

><p><em>Siempre habla sobre seguridad con tus papás. Ellos te ayudarán y te darán los consejos que necesites para tu seguridad ante extraños.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt tenía tan solo 7 años cuando su mamá lo sentó para darle <em>la plática. <em>No la plática que temen la mayoría de los adolescentes, acerca de las hormonas e impulsos, pero la que la mayoría de los niños no entendían; acerca de la seguridad.

Kurt nunca antes había pensado realmente en su seguridad. Siempre supuso que sus papás estarían ahí para cuidarlo y mantenerlo a salvo. Pero su mamá le había dicho que ese no era el caso.

Si, su mamá y papá lo amaban, pero no siempre estarían ahí para ayudarlo. Cuando creciera y tuviera permitido hacer cosas por si solo, necesitaba estar seguro. Un día, estaría fuera jugando con sus amigos, o en centro comercial con sus papás y los podría perder de vista, y si él no los podía ver, lo más seguro es que ellos a el tampoco, lo que significaba que necesitaba tener cuidado, y mantenerse alerta de 'la gente mala y el peligro.'

Las personas podrían parecer buenas por fuera, pero como su mamá siempre le decía, lo de adentro era lo que contaba. No todos eran buenas personas. Había algunos villanos en el mundo, como en las películas, solo que estos la mayoría de las veces tenían dulces en vez de varitas mágicas.

Kurt asentía a todo lo que le decía su mamá, sin en realidad entender lo que quería decir, habiendo perdido el interés cuando había dejado de hablar acerca de jugar y el centro comercial, ahora solo estaba concentrado en lo que comería en la siguiente fiesta de té que tendría con su papá.

Estaban sentados a lados opuestos de la mesa. Una hoja de papel situada entre los dos. Kurt escuchaba partes de lo que decía su mamá, pero no todo tenía sentido. Algunas palabras como _extraño, fingir, confiar y secuestro (_la cual Kurt no entendía) fueron mencionadas. Kurt estaba asustado por la última palabra. Era larga y complicada, y había un aire sombrío alrededor de la palabra. Había hecho que le brillaran los ojos a mamá, y eso quería decir que iba a llorar.

Kurt se acercó a donde estaba sentada su mamá y la envolvió con sus pequeños brazos tan fuerte como pudo. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en los labios. Se agachó y le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente, Kurt se rio y se lo limpió con la manga de su camisa, diciendo "fuchi" con su voz de niño inocente.

Ella se rio y le alborotó el cabello cariñosamente, limpiándose disimuladamente la lágrima que le había rodado por la mejilla.

Le dijo a Kurt que se sentara de nuevo y con cuidado le dio la hoja de papel a su hijo. Él lo vio con una mirada sospechosa antes de cogerla y leerla con confusión.

"Mami, ¿qué es esto?" el preguntó, volteando el papel y moviéndolo frente el rostro de su madre.

"Esto, cariño, es una lista muy importante." Ella dijo, con calma pero firmemente. "Quiero que te la memorices, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi?"

Kurt asintió vigorosamente y empezó a leer de nuevo el papel. "Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto?" preguntó de nuevo con las cejas fruncidas en confusión.

"Bueno…" dijo su mamá, señalando las cosas escritas en el papel. "Esto de aquí, son el nombre de papá y el mio, y estos" dijo señalando abajo. "Son los nuestros números telefónicos y nuestra dirección. Si algo, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, mala te llega a pasar Kurt, quiero que uses esto para contactarme a mi y a papá, ¿si cariño?"

"Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. No podría vivir conmigo misma si algo llegara a pasarte. ¡Prométemelo!"

Kurt lo prometió, no quería que mamá llorara de nuevo, y para hacer más efecto, volvió a leer la lista varias veces antes de doblarla y guardarla en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

No necesitaba preocuparse por eso, ¿cierto? Su mamá y su papá lo cuidarían. Siempre lo harían, no había porque preocuparse.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, el lunes en la mañana, el maestro de Kurt les había dado unas hojas con preguntas. Al principio de la hoja decía en grandes letras rojas 'Seguridad ante Extraños.'<p>

¿Quién es un extraño? (gente que no conoces o que no son familia)

¿Cómo sabes en quien confiar? (dile a tus padres que te den una lista de adultos a quienes puedes llamar y en quienes puedes confiar y que no te mentirían.)

¿Qué haces si un extraño intenta tocarte o llevarte sin tu permiso? (di _no _si alguien trata de tocarte, o te hace sentir miedo o incómodo, _aléjate_ de la situación y _dile_ a un adulto de confianza.)

Era tal y como su mamá le había dicho. Kurt regresó la hoja de preguntas con las respuestas apropiadas y eso fue todo. Los niños de la clase estaban haciendo bromas al respecto, y Kurt se rio como todos los demás. Cosas como el secue… secue… bueno esa palabra larga, nunca podrían pasarle a él. ¿Por qué estaban todos preocupados al respecto tan de repente?

* * *

><p>Ni los maestros ni sus papás le dijeron a Kurt la razón. No lo querían asustar. Escondieron los periódicos y rápidamente cambiaban la televisión de canal cuando el nombre del pequeño niño era mencionado.<p>

Tommy Winchester. 12 años de edad, encontrado muerto recientemente. Su cuerpo despojado de ropa y cubierto en grandes moretones verdes y heridas de navaja, cubiertas en costras de sangre. El pequeño cadáver fue encontrado en un terreno abandonado lleno de lodo. Se había perdido en un centro comercial 3 semanas antes, los doctores no podían confirmar la razón de su muerte, o la severidad de las heridas que mostraba. Sin embargo, se habló mucho, y Lima era un lugar pequeño, y casi toda la gente estaba al corriente del mayor rumor.

Secuestrado, drogado, violado, golpeado y finalmente apuñalado a muerte. Su cuerpo abandonado en un terreno baldío a varios kilómetros de la ciudad.

Esto fue, después de meses de especulación, confirmado como cierto.

* * *

><p>Aun cuando Kurt descubrió la historia del niño, (como un año después que los papás de Tommy fueron a dar un discurso sobre la seguridad a todos los niños) no veía cual era el problema.<p>

Si, lo que le había pasado a Tommy era terrible, y Kurt había llorado al menos tres veces después de haberse enterado.

Pero Tommy era uno en un millón. Ese tipo de cosa era rara. Kurt nunca antes había escuchado de eso, nada como eso podría suceder de nuevo, y mucho menos en Lima.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo, aun en medio del pánico que causó la muerte de Tommy, y los discursos frenéticos de padres y maestros, nunca nadie explicó en realidad que hacer si todo lo demás salió mal, y fuiste secuestrado.<p>

Pero ahora, 9 años después, encorvado en la húmeda y oscura habitación, con sus brazos atados a la espalda, el pelo lacio por el sudor y la grasa, y los labios cortados, Kurt deseó… más que nunca, haber escuchado y preguntado que hacer.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota: este capitulo es sobre lo que sucedió antes del final del último capitulo. **

* * *

><p><em>Si estas en un lugar público, asegúrate de que estas con familiares o amigos, preferentemente en un grupo grande para mayor seguridad.<em>

* * *

><p>"¡Eso fue épico!" dijo Nick entusiasmado mientras salía de Gap haciendo la caminata de la luna.<p>

"Demasiado bueno" dijo Jeff, siguiendo a Nick, seguido del resto de los Warblers, quienes estaban todos aún con la adrenalina adquirida después de hacer una presentación.

"Dios, esos chicos." Suspiró Kurt, empujando a Blaine de un modo amistoso, mientras veía como sus amigos bailaban hacia las tiendas de alrededor. "Parecen niños, niños que estallan de la emoción."

Blaine se rio y siguió a Kurt hasta una banca que estaba enfrente de Gap. Kurt tenía una mueca de abatido mientras veía nada en especial en las ventanas de las tiendas. Lo que cambió por una sonrisa falsa cuando su amigo se volteó y empezó a hablar sobre Jeremiah, solo para ser remplazado con la tristeza de su corazón roto cuando Blaine volteó a otro lado.

Muchas personas caminaban alrededor del par, todas cargando bolsas llenas de compras. Kurt deseaba poder comprar todas esas cosas. Maldecía el alto costo de Dalton.

* * *

><p>20 minutos después, Jeremiah salió con la cara enrojecida y lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Blaine.<p>

"Me acaban de despedir." Eso le cayó de golpe a Blaine. Se desvaneció su sonrisa y dejó caer sus hombros.

Unas cuantas malas palabras, una palmadita en el brazo, y Jeremiah se había ido, dejando a Kurt y a Blaine solos en la banca.

"…Si te das cuenta de que fue una mala idea, ¿cierto? Es el lugar donde trabaja" dijo Kurt con un poco de pena fingida.

Para ser honestos, Kurt ni siquiera creía que pudiera fingir algo de simpatía para su amigo. Él había sido muy obvio haciéndole saber que tenía sentimientos por el, y dichos sentimientos habían sido notados por varias personas. (La mayoría de los Warblers.) Aunque, al mismo tiempo, él _es _Blaine, el mejor amigo de Kurt, y hay algo en la amistad que hace que en realidad no pueda odiar a Blaine, aun cuando éste le cantó una canción _inapropiada_ a otro hombre.

Kurt apretó los dientes y volteó a ver a su amigo. El que había sido rechazado, sentado en la banca con la cara entre las manos, gimiendo para sí mismo. Su contestación a Kurt de "Si" sale más como un sollozo que como una palabra, pero Kurt decide no hacérselo notar y en vez de eso le frota la espalda para confortarlo.

"Mira Blaine, sé como te sientes, en realidad lo sé. Me he hecho pasar por un tonto, aunque en una escala menos pública, y con el chico que es ahora mi hermanastro…" dijo Kurt con un estremecimiento. "pero, veámoslo desde el punto de vista de Jeremy…"

"Jeremiah" corrigió Blaine automáticamente.

Kurt jadeó. "desde el punto de vista de _Jeremiah_ entonces, tu eres un amigo, y justo ahora, no solo tal vez se sienta avergonzado hasta la próxima semana, pero también ha perdido su trabajo."

Si Blaine se dio cuenta de cuanto le estaba doliendo a Kurt admitir que se sentía mal por el hombre que le robó el corazón a Blaine, él no dijo nada. Lo que deja a Kurt creyendo que, y con justa razón, Blaine en realidad no se daba cuenta, no entendía, ya que estaba auto-compadeciéndose. Esperando que su amigo lo ayudara a salir de su depresión y lo regresara a estar feliz como antes.

Ese pensamiento solo hizo que Kurt se enojara más, especialmente cuando Blaine le dio la razón sin estar haciéndole mucho caso. Volteó a ver a Kurt con sus adorables ojos de cachorro. "Lo se…" dijo miserablemente, aunque en realidad no sonaba cómo si quisiera saberlo.

"sería como si hipotéticamente hablando…" susurró la ultima parte. "Declarara mi afecto por ti enfrente de todos los Warblers, y luego te echaran a ti del grupo, por no haber hecho nada."

El modo en que Blaine reaccionó a esas palabras de Kurt casi le provoca el llanto.

Volteó a ver a Kurt con una sonrisa y se empezó a reír. En una manera como diciendo que lo que decía era mas entretenido a que ayudara, y como si los sentimientos de Kurt fueran en verdad hipotéticos, no algo con lo que el chico sufre todos los días.

Kurt trató de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que Blaine creía que la idea de él y Kurt era absurda, y en lugar de eso le da la espalda, por lo que Blaine no puede ver las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos y amenazan con salir en cualquier momento.

"Voy a…" dijo Kurt, tan calmadamente como pudo. "Voy a hablar con el jefe de Jeremy…"

"Jeremiah"

Kurt cerró los puños del enojo de lo insensible que estaba siendo Blaine en ese momento.

"Jeremiah" dijo Kurt con la mandíbula apretada. "Hablaré con su jefe, veré si puedo hacer que _Jeremiah_ recupere su empleo."

Dicho eso Kurt se levantó y se encaminó hacia la tienda sin esperar una respuesta de Blaine, quien ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta fue la parte 1 de los 3 capitulos que hay antes de llegar al climax. Sé que fue muy corto pero voy a salir de viaje, es de madrugada, y no me quería ir sin antes subir algo. Ya esta casi terminado el próximo capitulo. Lo subire en cuanto pueda =) <strong>


	3. Capitulo 3

_De ser posible siempre mantente alejado de extraños y evita el contacto con los ojos._

* * *

><p>Conseguirle a Jeremiah su trabajo de vuelta fue más fácil de lo que Kurt había imaginado. Se disculpó por el espectáculo espontáneo y después de una corta y calmada discusión con el gerente superior, (Durante la cual Kurt pudo o no pudo haber utilizado la sexualidad de Jeremiah como una excusa para discriminación en caso de un juicio si no el gerente no tenía cuidado) consiguió que le regresaran el trabajo. Siempre y cuando, los muy importantes, (e imaginarios) abogados, no fueran llamados.<p>

Kurt se sentía extrañamente positivo, y un poco realizado después de haberse asegurado de que le devolvieran su trabajo a Jeremiah. Rio para sus adentros de como logró arreglar causada por Blaine y sus estúpidas ideas.

Definitivamente había un cambio de actitud en Kurt cuando regresó a la banca, desafortunadamente, no había tal suerte con Blaine. Aún seguía encorvado, con el rostro en su regazo, revolcándose en su autocompasión. Sin dar señales de recuperar su ánimo de siempre.

Diciendo la verdad, Kurt esperaba al menos que su amigo subiera a mirada, que diera muestras de reconocer su llegada. Con suerte y recibir un _'Gracias por hacer que el chico que me gusta recibiera de vuelta su trabajo, aunque lo odias porque te gusto y no me doy cuenta aun cuando todas las señales son claras'_. Tal vez un '_Gracias por no cuestionarme y ayudarme aunque yo este siendo un idiota en este momento, ignorando completamente tus sentimientos y rompiéndote el corazón mientras le doy una serenata a un hombre mucho mayor y que casi no conozco, aun cuando he estado coqueteando contigo en los últimos meses, mandándote señales mezcladas._'

Pero no, no recibió nada, ni siquiera un _gracias_. De hecho Kurt tuvo que sentarse en la banca, toser varias veces (13), poner una mano en el hombro de Blaine y después de un rato zarandearlo, para que el muchacho volteara a verlo. Su rostro tenía una expresión tímida cuando por fin mostró reconocimiento de la presencia de Kurt.

Kurt extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine.

"Vamos" dijo con un suspiro, haciendo que Blaine se parara, ignorando las protestas de éste. "Hay que llevarte de regreso a Dalton. Puedes estar deprimido allá, donde la gente no se te queda viendo."

Sus ojos vagaron hacia Jeremiah, quien los estaba viendo desde un poco distancia, con la cara oculta sobre unas sombras. Kurt se había dado cuenta de que los había estado viendo desde que regresó de hablar con el gerente, y a ser verdad, no quería quedarse mucho tiempo más por ahí por más tiempo del necesario.

Blaine siguió a Kurt dirigiéndose al autobús. La mayoría de los Warblers ya se habían subido, armados de largas bolsas de compras, la mayoría de la tienda de artículos de broma y de una tienda de videojuegos que se encontraban unas cuantas tiendas después de Gap. Después de un rato Kurt consiguió que Blaine se subiera al autobús, y se sentara al lado de él, ofreciéndole un hombro consolador y alentándolo a que sacara todo, para que Kurt pudiera tener una tarde callada y tranquila en Dalton, envés de tener que estar calmando a Blaine en la noche.

* * *

><p>Kurt resopló con desdén mientras el resto de los chicos se lanzaban burbujas de saliva entre sí y producían sonidos de pedo desagradables. Blaine estaba demasiado absorto en su tristeza como para notar el polvo pica-pica que le echaron al cabello. En realidad, Kurt no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que Blaine decía, solo escuchando partes de lo que le decía. Eso fue hasta que una parte llamó su atención.<p>

"…es decir, cuando vi por primera vez a Jeremiah en Dalton…"

"Espera. ¿Dalton? ¿Por qué estaba en Dalton?" cuestionó Kurt, de repente interesado.

"Oh, dijo que estaba entregando algo que alguno de los chicos había pedido; una caja llena de playeras y cosas así. Quiero decir, apenas y lo reconocí de la vez que fuimos tu y yo de compras, así que no lo cuestioné, pero después empezamos a platicar y…"

La atención de Kurt se disipó tan fácilmente como había llegado. Asintió con la cabeza a lo que Blaine decía, y en ocasiones asentía con palabras sin saber en realidad si estaba de acuerdo o no con lo que su amigo decía. No que dicho amigo se diera cuenta. Estaba en una zona, una zona que, Kurt esperaba, pronto se fuera, y fuera remplazada por una nueva zona que permitía que Blaine se callara y viera películas con el hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>las cosas comiezan a ponerse interesante pronto... ;) <strong>


	4. Capitulo 4

_No hables con extraños_

* * *

><p>Pasaron como tres días para que Kurt viera de nuevo a su amigo, hasta que Blaine estuvo de nuevo con su usual humor.<p>

Después de deprimirse solo en su habitación por todo el fin de semana, con solo la película 'El diario de una pasión' y un paquete jumbo de palomitas como compañía; regresó a ser el mismo de antes y estaba de regreso saltando en los muebles y cantando tontas canciones. No había necesidad de decir que Kurt aun se sentía molesto. Sus sentimientos habían sido ignorados de nuevo, aun después de haberle llevado su cena Blaine cuando no quería salir de su cuarto. Solamente era agradecido con una mirada extraña o con un movimiento de la cabeza, no había un agradecimiento verbal.

* * *

><p>Fueron alrededor de cuatro días después cuando vio de nuevo a Jeremiah.<p>

Kurt estaba caminando por los laboratorios de ciencias, situado en la parte más lejana del campus. Estaba pasando por el estacionamiento de las canchas, tomando un atajo que Blaine le había enseñado un día, (días antes de que Kurt sintiera resentimiento cada vez que su amigo era mencionado) cuando un uniforme conocido llamó su atención.

Jeremiah estaba recargado contra un pequeño coche plateado, el cual estaba estacionado al lado del gran Sudan del entrenador, vestido con el horrible uniforme de Gap, con su etiqueta de identificación mal escrita brillándole en el pecho. Tenía la mirada fija en Kurt, lo cual preocupó un poco al chico. Kurt avanzó unos pasos mas, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, ya que lo ojos de Jeremiah seguían fijos en él. Kurt no estaba seguro de que pensar de esto. Se mantuvo sin voltearlo a ver, no queriendo llamar su atención, pero eventualmente el peso de su mirada fue demasiado así que se detuvo y se volteó mostrando su ceño fruncido.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" preguntó Kurt, con un tono desdeñado.

Jeremiah se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que había sido atrapado mirando.

"Uhm…" masculló, mientras Kurt lo veía con una mirada penetrante.

"Si estas buscando a Blaine, entonces no te puedo ayudar. No está en mi siguiente clase…" empezó Kurt.

"No, no," dijo rápidamente Jeremiah. Enderezándose y acomodándose el uniforme. "Yo estaba…bueno…solo estaba…" dijo dudando, miro hacia alrededor como buscando algo. "Solo… entregando algunos pedidos, si. Uno de tus compañeros encargó más playeras." Dijo dando una sonrisa incierta.

Kurt rio para su pesar. "Y estas usando, al parecer, tu propio auto… ¿por qué exactamente?"

Jeremiah se dio la vuelta para ver el vehículo que estaba a sus espaldas. "Oh… bueno… en cambio por… no despedirme tengo que… usar mi propio coche… si, y tengo que pagar la gasolina. Lo cual apesta."

Kurt volvió a reír, aunque había algo en la voz del chico mayor que hacia que no le creyera.

"Claro…" dijo negando con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?"

"Oh, cierto" dijo Jeremiah, con una suavidad repentina en la voz. "Te quería dar las gracias. Por, ya sabes, hacer que me regresaran el trabajo y todo eso. En verdad lo aprecio. Eso… eso significa mucho para mí. Nunca nadie ha sido así de bueno conmigo. Entonces, si… gracias" Jeremiah estaba moviendo los pies de una manera rara, y comenzó a darse golpecitos con los dedos.

Kurt le regresó la mirada desconcertado. Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa, pero casi volvieron a la normalidad cuando le entraron sospechas. Tal vez era el hecho de que a Blaine le _gustaba_ Jeremiah que hacia que Kurt se sintiera inseguro alrededor del hombre, era eso o el cabello. _Eso podría asustar a cualquiera_, pensó.

"Si," dijo Kurt, quitando su mirada de incertidumbre y remplazándola con una de total seguridad, que era más bien una máscara de lo que en realidad sentía.

"De nada. Sentía que te lo debía después de que nuestro club provocó que perdieras el trabajo." Subió la mirada e infló su pecho en una manera casi obscena de superioridad.

"Ahora, si no te importa. Tengo una clase que atender. Y ya voy tarde." Empezó a caminar. "Nos vemos." Dijo por encima del hombro.

* * *

><p><strong>nota: ahora los capitulos serán un poco más cortos para que sean más seguido, si prefieren que sean más largos aunque me tarde un poco más en subirlos, háganmelo saber. <strong>


	5. Capitulo 5

_Confía y quédate con tus amigos. Hay seguridad en los números._

* * *

><p>Otra vez, Blaine estaba siendo estúpido, y todo empezó con su disculpa en mal estado.<p>

Él entró dramáticamente a la habitación de Kurt, tarde en la noche del viernes. En una mano apretada sostenía una copia de La Sirenita; en la otra, un par de calcetines grises, todavía en su cartoncito de empaque.

"Kurt" dijo Blaine, en un tono medio cantadito y animado. "Sé que no hemos estado en buenos términos últimamente, y lo siento."

Bueno, eso era inesperado.

"Sé que tuve muy poco tacto después del incidente con _Jeremiah_" dijo pronunciando en nombre en un susurro, como hablando de un evento grave, el nombre provocándole no más emoción. "Fui un tonto, llorando en tu hombro. Probablemente querías que me fuera porque estaba arruinando tu camisa." Dijo con una risita nerviosa, viendo a Kurt como esperando que reaccionara del mismo modo. En cambio solo le estaba dando una mirada fría que decía _continua, aun estas en serios problemas señor_.

"Así que… bueno… vine a disculparme. He sido un amigo terrible. Espero que me perdones"

La expresión de Kurt se suavizó, aunque el ceño fruncido de mantuvo.

"Kurt, vine con películas de Disney intentando alegrarte. Te veías muy decaído." _Así que lo había notado_. "Sé que es probablemente porque falló el 'Ataque Gap'" _Mal_. "Pero ya no me estoy preocupando más, tampoco los otros. No hay necesidad de quedarse en el pasado, ¿eh?"

_Bien hecho Blaine. Ese pequeño discurso y haz perdido los puntos que habías ganado. Vuelve a intentar. _

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt y saltó hacia la tele que había en una esquina del cuarto doble de Kurt. Su compañero de cuarto se había ido a casa por el fin de semana. Blaine metió su copia de La Sirenita en el DVD y empezó a ojear los menús, y a adelantar los comerciales, mientras Kurt se ponía cómodo en su cama.

* * *

><p>La película los había distraído por un tiempo. En estos momentos, Ariel estaba llorando la perdida de su príncipe y su voz, mientras Úrsula bailaba en la distancia con Eric, y Kurt inmediatamente fue recordado de su situación. Su mente empezó a divagar, pensando en todas las cosas que habían salido mal esta semana. No podría empeorar… Casi todo se había ido para abajo, reflexionó Kurt.<p>

Graciosamente, ese fue el momento en que Blaine escogió para hablar.

"¿Kurt?" preguntó con la voz un poco vacilante. "¿Irás… vas a ir mañana a la excursión al centro comercial?""

Kurt tarareó su acierto, moviéndose para poder ver la cabeza de Blaine. (Quien estaba sentado en el piso al pie de la cama de Kurt.)

"¿Estás… estás ocupado? Quiero decir… ¿Haz… eh, planeado hacer algo mientras estás ahí?" preguntó, volteándose un poco, esperanza apareciéndole en los ojos.

_Oh no, esto no podía estar pasando. _

"N-no" masculló Kurt. "¿Por-por qué preguntas?"

_Por favor, Blaine, por favor pregunta lo que creo que vas a preguntar. _

"Entonces… eh… Kurt…"

_¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!_

"Me harías…" *balbuceo*

_Por favor_

"…al…" *balbuceo*

_Por favor_

"…por mi."

_Oh dios, debe ser, no podría ser nada más. Señor ¡Si!_

"Perdona Blaine, no entendí lo que quisiste decir."

_Si, si, si, si, si._

"¿Podrías regresar esto a Gap por mí?"

_Si, si, si, si, -¿¡Qué!- _

"¿Qué?" masculló Kurt, su corazón deteniéndose mientras Blaine volteaba desde donde estaba sentado. En su mano tenía los calcetines que había comprado en Gap el día de la desastrosa presentación, junto con el recibo.

"Es solo que… bueno… no creo que pueda volver a ir a esta tienda de nuevo. Seguramente lo tengo prohibido de todos modos, y bueno… no los puedo regresar yo mismo."

"¿Y por qué es eso, si te importa decirme?" dijo Kurt, presintiendo una respuesta terrible.

"Tengo una cita"

_¡¿Qué? _

"¿A qué te refieres Kurt?"

_Oh por favor dime que no dije eso en voz alta._

"Si, si lo hiciste Kurt. ¿Y exactamente a qué te referías con eso?"

"N-nada" dijo Kurt rápidamente.

"Tonterías que no es nada" dijo Blaine, levantando la voz y volteando a ver a Kurt. "Haz estado actuando deprimido toda la semana, y luego me gritas cuando te digo mis planes para el fin de semana. ¿Qué hay de malo contigo Kurt?"

Ahí fue cuando Kurt explotó.

"¿Quieres saber qué esta mal conmigo, Blaine? ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?" los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron mientras Kurt se levantaba, ponía las manos en la cintura, viendo a Blaine, quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

"Entonces te lo diré"

"Estuve contigo y con los Warblers practicando siete horas, practicando una canción que _ni siquiera me gusta_; para que pudieras hacerle una serenata a un hombre que apenas y conoces. Un hombre que me atrevería a decir es muy grande para ti, con un cabello asqueroso, y que huele a vagabundo."

Tomó un pasó hacia Blaine, quien estaba también de pie, regresándole a Kurt la mirada.

"Cuando por fin tocamos dicha _parodia_ de canción, me la pasé una _hora_ sentado afuera, en el _frío_, esperando a que te pudieras reunir con tu _enamorado_, cuando podía haber estado divirtiéndome, comprando con los otros chicos."

Avanzó otro paso hacia Blaine, llevando lentamente a Blaine hasta la esquina.

"Dicho enamorado, luego te rechaza, y te pasas la siguiente _hora_ siendo un _completo_ rechazo para la sociedad _ignorándome_ completamente mientras _yo_ trato de calmarte, mientras lloras en tus mangas."

Golpeó a Blaine en el pecho, provocando que éste se tambaleara hacia atrás, sorprendido por la súbita explosión de violencia de Kurt.

"Ni siquiera tuviste la cortesía de *golpe* decir gracias *golpe* cuando fui a *golpe* recuperarle *golpe* su *golpe* trabajo *golpe* al chico que le llevaste serenata, cuando es obvio *golpe* que lo odio. El entero *golpe* camino de regreso a Dalton estás abatido sobre mi hombro, llorando sobre lo _increíble, maravilloso y hermoso_ que es Jeremiah, sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo puedo estar sintiendo, o lo que tenga que decir al respecto.

La espalda de Blaine estaba casi pegada a la pared, ya que Kurt seguía acercándosele, con el dedo listo para pincharlo.

"Gasté _todo_ mi fin de semana cuidándote. Te llevé comida cuando de otra manera no comerías, pastillas para dormir cuando no podías dormir. Te llevé todas las cosas que te mandaron los otros chicos y ni siquiera recibí un maldito _gracias_"

"Luego estuviste toda la semana sin hablarme, pasando el rato con los otros chicos, bailando en los muebles y cantando tontas canciones pop, ignorándome completamente, pretendiendo que no pasó nada. Como si no hubiera hecho nada, como si todo estuviera bien de nuevo, mientras yo tengo que lidiar con las repercusiones de tu depresión"

Finalmente, Blaine estaba pegado a la pared, con las manos a los lados, los dedos de Kurt aun lanzando pinchazos a su pecho.

"Y ahora, tienes la audacia de preguntarme que es lo que esta mal _conmigo_." Chilló Kurt. Lanzando miradas acusadoras a Blaine, quien estaba casi lloriqueando a la vista de su _amigo_.

"Mira Blaine. Mira justo enfrente de ti. Yo estoy _aquí_. Siempre he estado aquí. Pero tú _nunca_ me notas. ¿Sólo soy un tonto niño con el que puedes jugar con sus sentimientos, cierto? ¿Prefieres a los chicos mayores? No soy nada. Puedes simplemente coquetear conmigo, porque al final soy solo me utilizas como mascota, ¿o no? _Siempre_ regresando contigo, sin importar que tan mal me trates. Pues adivina que, _Blaine-_" su nombre fue dicho con tanto veneno, que Blaine estaba en verdad desconcertado. Blaine estaba seguro de que nunca había visto tanto odio en los ojos de Kurt.

"Ya no voy a regresar. Fui lo suficientemente _estúpido_ como para creer que en verdad podría _llegar_ a gustarte. Que no soy simplemente un _hada_ repugnante que merece ser pisoteado. Pensé que en realidad te importaba yo o mis sentimientos. Parece ser que solo fui otra pieza de tu pequeño juego. Coqueteando conmigo y luego dejar todo cuando aparezca otro chico."

Blaine vio las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer en los ojos de Kurt, "¿Qué tiene Jeremiah –o este nuevo chico, que yo no tenga? ¿Qué? ¿Es el cabello, el trabajo, o la edad? Porque no puedo cambiar quien soy. No seré nadie más. Ya intenté eso con los Warblers y no funcionó."

"Haría _casi_ cualquier cosa por estar contigo Blaine. Pero no cambiaré quien soy, así que ahora solo tendré que aprender a vivir conmigo mismo. Y el hecho de que _siempre_ caigo por el tipo equivocado de gente. Voy a tener el corazón roto porque claramente no merezco el afecto de nadie."

Blaine pasó saliva ruidosamente mientras Kurt se volteaba. Sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

"¿Y sabes qué Blaine?" dijo Kurt, su voz no mas que un pequeño susurro. "Aun así voy a regresar por ti esos estúpidos calcetines. Porque en realidad soy una buena persona, y hago cosas como esas."

Tomó varios pasos de regreso a su cama, donde se quedó parado, sin seguir volteando a ver a Blaine, quien seguía temblando en la esquina.

"Diviértete en tu cita, Blaine. Por ahora, solo vete. Estoy preocupado de que mi Mercedes interior esta amenazando con salir, lo que significa que mis dedos estarían en tu garganta. Y después de todo, no te quiero lastimar."

Blaine asintió frenéticamente, y prácticamente salió corriendo del cuarto.

Cuando Kurt escuchó el familiar sonido de la puerta cerrarse, dejó que sus emociones salieran. Empezó a temblar y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Su cara empapándose de lágrimas.

'_No valgo nada'_ decía repetitivamente una voz en su cabeza como si fuera un mantra, mientras lloraba hasta quedar sumido en un sueño. Los créditos de La Sirenita sonaban suavemente en el fondo.

* * *

><p><strong>Decidí hacer este capitulo un poco más largo porque mañana empiezo clases otra vez y no podré subir otro capitulo hasta en la noche, espero que les guste este capitulo mientras tanto y prepárence porque en el próximo capitulo... sucederá! <strong>


	6. Capitulo 6

_Nunca aceptes objetos de desconocidos._

* * *

><p>Pasaron cuatro días antes de que viera a Jeremiah de nuevo. Esta vez, era de esperarse.<p>

Estaba parado en la línea de Gap. Agarrando los calcetines que Blaine le había pedido que regresara. Decir que Kurt había superado la pelea, sería una mentira. Estaba hecho una furia, y se había negado a hablar con el otro chico toda la semana. Blaine sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser Kurt, así que no había tratado de hablar con el. Sabiendo que si lo hacía sin importar como se disculpara, él se enojaría mas y le escupiría en la cara.

A decir verdad, Kurt si que extrañaba el pitido familiar que hacia su celular cada vez que recibía un nuevo mensaje de Blaine. Su normalmente lleno buzón se sentía vacío sin ellos. Y su voz durante las sesiones de estudio en las tardes, y esa sonrisa que parecía de ensueño, y esos ojos que mataban, con profundos remolinos de color avellana y oro, podías derretirte en ellos…

Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en Blaine. Ahora era el momento de ser el mejor hombre en la situación, ayudar a su amigo, y tratar de olvidar este estúpido enamoramiento. Tal vez un día de compras y llenar al límite su tarjeta de crédito ayudaría. Podía hacer que Jeff y Nick (quienes también irían al centro comercial) cargaran sus bolsas.

Kurt finalmente llegó al frente de la línea y fue saludado por una emotiva señorita, con una etiqueta que indicaba que su nombre era _Shirley xx_. Kurt rodó los ojos al ver las marcas con plumón rosado hechas alrededor del nombre, y simplemente le dio los calcetines y el recibo a la señorita, con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de unos agonizantes minutos, en que Shirley seguía riendo ruidosamente tratando desesperadamente de iniciar una conversación con Kurt, recibió los 4 dólares con 99 centavos que costaban los calcetines, y rápidamente salió de la tienda.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar por las puertas, sintió una fuerte mano que lo agarraba de la chaqueta. Kurt jadeó mientras lo volvían a meter a la tienda, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Jeremiah.

"Hola Kurt," dijo, enseñando una deslumbrante sonrisa. _Hmm, una cosa buena de él… contra 17 malas…_

"Er… hola… Jeremiah" contestó Kurt, soltándose rápidamente de la mano del hombre. Una mujer que estaba cerca resopló fuertemente en su dirección. En ese momento fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que tan cerca estaba del otro hombre, y rápidamente se alejó de un salto.

"¿Qué es lo qué… porqué me agarraste?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, creando una barrera.

"Se te cayó esto." Respondió simplemente, abriendo una mano revelando un pequeño broche.

Kurt reconoció el broche como su pin dorado de Warbler. El mismo que, hasta hace poco, había estado en su saco para que todo el mundo lo viera. Se acercó, lo examinó de cerca antes de cogerlo y cuidadosamente ponerlo de vuelta en su bolsillo.

"Er… Gracias." Dijo Kurt, tomando otro paso hacia atrás, ya que parecía que Jeremiah se acercaba. "Me tengo que ir…"

De repente Jeremiah se acercó y tomó la mano de Kurt. Kurt se sobresaltó y su brazo se tensó al sentir la fuerza de Jeremiah.

"Mira Kurt," dijo Jeremiah, mirando con nostalgia los asustados ojos de Kurt. "Me… me gustaría llegar a conocerte, ya sabes, fuera de este…fiasco de mi trabajo, me refiero a…" dijo soltando un suspiro. "Tal vez te gustaría… ¿salir a tomar café conmigo algún día?" preguntó rogando con la mirada.

El primer pensamiento de Kurt fue decir que no. _(Oh dios no, quiero decir, mírate. Tienes el pelo como estropajo, una fea nariz y la etiqueta con tu nombre está mal escrita. Fuiste la razón por la que fui miserable el día de San Valentín, eres la razón por la que me tuve que aprender esa horrible canción, eres la razón por la que no estoy con Blaine…¡Blaine!)_ Ese fue el momento decisivo. Que mejor manera que poner celoso a Blaine.

Blaine había hecho todo lo que podía para impresionar a Jeremiah, y fue rechazado, (como se lo merecía, pensaba Kurt.) Ahora Jeremiah quería a Kurt, aunque el mismo no había mostrado nada de interés y hasta lo había insultado en ocasiones anteriores. Aun si esta invitación a tomar café era solo un modo de Kurt para utilizar a Jeremiah, estaba bien; pero tal vez podría pasar a ser algo más y eso pondría furioso a Blaine. Kurt 1, Blaine 0.

"Esta bien…Si, ¿por qué no?" contestó Kurt, poniendo una sonrisa falsa, mientras la cara de Jeremiah se iluminaba con ilusión.

"Es una cita… entonces… quieres ir… ¿ahora?" preguntó el hombre, moviendo la cabeza.

"¿No tienes que… ya sabes… tu trabajo?" preguntó Kurt, murmurando no es una cita entre dientes. Rogando silenciosamente que no tuviera que ser en este instante para poder contárselo a Blaine antes de tener que rechazarlo.

"No, no. Shirley me cubrirá. Me temo que le he hablado mucho sobre ti." Dijo con una risita nerviosa. "y le conté de como me salvaste de que me despidieran. Ahora es casi tu fan, no le importará." Terminó Jeremiah.

"Si estás seguro…"

"Absolutamente." Aseguró Jeremiah. Kurt sonrió de nuevo, y cuidadosamente retiró su mano de la de Jeremiah.

El dúo salió de la tienda, (Kurt caminando un poco alejado de Jeremiah, mientras el hombre intentaba acercársele cada vez más) y Kurt no podía dejar de pensar de preguntarse cuándo había perdido el pin, ya que estaba casi seguro de que lo había perdido varias semanas atrás. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que entraban a la cafetería; señalando que su 'cita' había comenzado.

* * *

><p>"Entonces," comenzó Jeremiah, viendo alrededor del lugar para buscar un tema de conversación mientras los dos se sentaban en unas sillas cerca de la ventana, cogiendo sus respectivos cafés con las manos cubiertas con los guantes. Su vista se posó en un pastel que estaba en el mostrador y la boca se le abrió sola.<p>

"¿Te gusta la comida?" preguntó arrepintiéndose en seguida al notar lo estúpido que había sido.

"Si, me… me gusta la comida. Creo que a la mayoría de la gente le gusta." Dijo Kurt, riendo para sus adentros. Jeremiah dio un suspiro pensando, ¿Cómo es que este niño sea tan angelical? Era impresionante.

"¿Esta bien esto?" preguntó Jeremiah después de unos momentos. Kurt asintió, y regreso su atención a su bebida. Algunos intentos incomodos de hacer plática fueron hechos por parte de Jeremiah en un intento de iniciar una conversación. Todos los intentos fueron respondidos con palabras monosílabas por parte de Kurt. Eventualmente, se quedaron callados.

Estuvieron sentados unos minutos en un silencio cómodo; Tomándole suavemente a sus bebidas y viendo a gente por la ventana que se apresuraban a hacer sus compras en las calles congeladas. Sus pesadas botas dejando huellas en el piso.

Kurt se estremeció cuando sintió el aire congelado que le daba en una parte expuesta del cuello. Se acomodó su bufanda lo mejor que pudo; metiendo su bufanda en el cuello de su abrigo. Jeremiah hizo lo mismo. Claramente habían apagado la calefacción de la cafetería. Varios de los clientes se estaban poniendo sus abrigos. Los baristas tenían el calor que hacían las cafeteras para calentarlos, lo que explicaba que no tuvieran suéteres, mientras los otros ocupantes de la cafetería se congelaban.

Jeremiah vio atentamente como Kurt se movía incómodamente en su silla, tratando de calentarse, acercándose su café caliente a las mejillas ocasionalmente tratando de calentarse.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó finalmente Jeremiah, después de que Kurt sacara un gorro para ponérselo y tratar de calentarse más, ignorando la posibilidad de despeinarse.

"Estoy b-b-bien." Contestó murmurando con los dientes castañeando. "Es solo que… ha-hace frío aquí."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" preguntó Jeremiah, acercándose a Kurt; preocupación evidente en sus ojos. "¿Quieres mi bufanda o algo?"

"N-no." Dijo Kurt, metiendo sus manos bajo sus brazos, buscando desesperadamente calentarse. "Estoy bien, t-tengo la mía."

"Enserio, Kurt. Te ves muy pálido." Dijo Jeremiah, acercándose aun más.

"Ese es mi t-tono normal. Es porcelana"

"No, más pálido de lo normal. Te he visto muchas veces, nunca te has visto así"

Kurt se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco acosado. Aprovechó para ponerse de pie (y así poder alejarse del hombre.)

"Kurt, ¿qué estas haciendo? Te ves enfermo"

"Les voy a p-pedir que p-prendan la c-calefacción." Contestó. "Si no simplemente moriré."

"De ninguna manera" dijo Jeremiah. Rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo que Kurt se volviera a sentar. "Yo te invité. Yo se los pediré. Tú siéntate. No quiero que te mueras aun."

"N-no" dijo Kurt firmemente, quitando a Jeremiah del camino. "E-esta bien. Yo lo hago. Insisto."

Jeremiah asintió a regañadientes y se volvió a sentar, viendo cuidadosamente mientras Kurt se volteaba y caminaba hacia el mostrador donde estaban las empleadas platicando. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras el chico se acercaba al mostrador.

* * *

><p>Nadie notó cuando el hombre de pelo ondulado, solo en la mesita comenzó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos.<p>

Nadie notó que sacaba un paquetito con un polvo amarillento.

Nadie notó que le puso el polvo amarillento a la bebida que estaba en el asiento vacío frente a él.

Nadie notó mientras se volteó, escondiendo la evidencia, mientras el propietario de la bebida seguía hablando con la empleada.

Nadie notó cuando el chico regresó a la mesita con aquel hombre. Tomando la bebida con una mano.

Nadie notó cuando le dio un largo trago. Bebiendo como un hombre sediento en el desierto.

Nadie notó la expresión de su cara cuando notó un extraño sabor en la bebida.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando sus pupilas empezaron a dilatarse y empezó a resbalarse de su asiento.

Nadie notó cuando el chico terminó recostado en su silla.

Nadie notó cuando el hombre mayor se paró rápidamente, tomando al joven en sus brazos, sonriendo para si mismo mientras lo hacia.

Nadie notó cuando aquel hombre sacó casi a rastras al otro chico, diciendo algo sombre su amigo estando enfermo.

Nadie notó que subía al chico inconsciente a un coche plateado, estacionado detrás de Gap.

Nadie se percató cuando el coche se alejó, sin dejar más rastro que las huellas de los neumáticos.

Nadie se dio cuenta, incluso cuando una empleada rubia se acercó a la mesa donde la pareja había estado sentada. En busca del joven. Sólo encontró dos bebidas sin terminar, todavía calientes.

Aun cuando su compañera se acercó y limpió la mesa.

La única cosa que notaron, fue un pequeño fin con un pájaro dorado, tirado bajo la mesa. Brillando suavemente en el brillo de luz que le caía. Haciéndose notar a la empleada, quien lo recogió del suelo, examinándolo de cerca antes de ponerlo en su uniforme.

Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! cada vez se pone más interesante!<strong>

** gracias por sus reviews! **


	7. Capitulo 7

_Nunca te subas a un vehículo con personas desconocidas._

* * *

><p>Kurt se despertó encontrándose en una posición extraña en un frío piso de piedra. Su piel expuesta se estaba congelando al estar en contacto con la fría superficie. Todas sus prendas externas habían sido removidas, y estaba casi seguro de que lo único que le quedaba era su camisa de vestir y sus jeans ajustados. Tenía algo alrededor del cuello, pero no estaba seguro si era su corbata o una cuerda.<p>

Trató de mover sus manos para checar, pero se dio cuenta de que las tenía inmovilizadas. Una vieja cuerda las mantenía unidas, rozando y lastimando su piel cuando se movía. Sus muñecas estaban atadas a sus tobillos, la derecha con el derecho y la izquierda con el izquierda. Sus mangas estaban rotas a la altura de los puños dejando marcas rojas en la piel donde las costuras se habían resistido antes de ser cortadas.

No podía ver nada. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un obscuro pedazo de tela, apretado detrás de su cabeza, causándole punzadas de dolor cada vez que trataba de voltear a algún lado. Hasta su boca estaba cubierta. Algo pegajoso, que Kurt supuso era cinta adhesiva, mantenía sus labios cerrados de una manera incomoda.

Kurt batalló para sentarse, dolor salía de cada parte de su cuerpo cada vez que intentaba moverse. Cuando por fin estaba verticalmente, sintió como le daba vueltas la cabeza. Todo se sentía nuboso, como si estuviera suspendido en agua. Se sentía asqueado por el mareo, como si tuviera una resaca. Olvídalo. El dolor que sentía en la cabeza era peor que cualquier resaca que hubiera experimentado, o que le hubieran descrito Finn y Puck.

Era agonizante. Sentía como si cientos de tambores estuvieran en cada lóbulo de su cerebro. Cómo una orquesta en perfecta sinfonía con cada golpe que daban. Todos los músculos del cuerpo le dolían. Se sentía apretado y restringido, tan solo respirar le causaba dolor. Cada respiración elaborada le causaba más sensaciones de dolor en el cuerpo.

Kurt sentía palpitar su cabeza y sentía como se le adormecía el cuerpo queriendo caer en la inconsciencia. Lucho contra ello. Trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse despierto. Sintió como caía de espaldas, su espalda chocando con un objeto sólido, lo cual soltó un crujido inquietante cuando el peso del cuerpo inconsciente de Kurt se puso en contacto. Su cara recargada en una pared carcomida. Se estaba pudriendo, fría y dura. Por el sonido Kurt dedujo que estaba, de hecho, construida de pedazos de madera.

Su mente estaba zumbando, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba o porqué estaba ahí. Muchas preguntas cruzaban su mente, antes de fijarse en una.

¿Qué me va a pasar?

Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Kurt, antes de que su cuerpo se sumiera en un sueño inducido por droga.

* * *

><p>Cuando se volvió a despertar, se dio cuenta de que la tela que le cubría los ojos había sido removida. Su boca aún estaba amordazada y sus extremidades amarradas; al menos ahora podía ver.<p>

Estaba en lo cierto respecto al piso y las paredes, y casi en todo lo cierto acerca de su ropa. En todo menos una cosa. Alrededor de su cuello no estaba ni su corbata ni una cuerda. En realidad era un largo y negro collar (parecido al que le suelen poner a los perros). Un dije de plata colgaba de la parte delantera. Kurt no podía ver lo que decía, solo podía escuchar el pequeño ruidito que hacía contra el botón de su camisa.

Le empezó a doler el cuello de estar tratando de ver hacia abajo, así que se volvió a enderezar, sintiéndose más que enfermo al pensar en el collar. Trató de sacar eso de su mente y envés tratar de analizar sus alrededores.

Estaba en un pequeño cuarto. No más de 5 metros de largo y de ancho. Las paredes estaban medio podridas y parecían de un tono disparejo de beige; el piso a sus pies estaba lleno de unas manchas obscuras de las que su procedencia Kurt prefería no saber. No había ventanas y Kurt no podía ver ninguna puerta. Aunque era difícil ver a más de un metro de distancia. Casi no había luz, de hecho, los ojos de Kurt estaban forzados de tan solo ver las paredes.

Todo esta muy silencioso. No podía escuchar nada aparte de su propia respiración y los ecos de sus zapatos raspando contra la piedra. Era como estar en una extraña cabina de grabación. Solo, con solo el sonido de ti mismo de compañía en el cuarto a prueba de sonido.

Su mente empezó a dar vueltas y Kurt se tuvo que recargar en la pared para evitar volver a desmayarse.

Quería entrar en pánico. Quería gritar y llorar y pedir ayuda. Gritar tan fuerte que su voz se escuchara hasta el cielo, llorar tanto que su cuerpo se secara, y de dejar que el pánico saliera hasta perder la cordura. Pero no se dejaría a si mismo hacerse eso.

Sus papás siempre le habían dicho que mantener la calma le ayudaría en cualquier situación. Aparte, que bien le haría patear hasta cansarse si no había nadie que lo escuchara. Entrando en pánico solo mostraría que algo estaba mal. (Algo _estaba_ mal, a quien trataba de engañar.) Pero eso solo alertaría a su apresador del hecho de que estaba asustado, y no quería mostrar ninguna debilidad. Aun si dicho captor no estaba ahí.

Pero dios, como le dolía la cabeza. Los tamborileos estaban de vuelta y más persistentes que nunca. Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y sintió como su cuerpo se iba adormeciendo de nuevo.

Esta vez, no trató de evitarlo. El sueño era inevitable, no había caso perder sus energías tratando de resistirse. Se dejo recargar contra la pared, y como lo esperaba, sus ojos se cerraron completamente y su mente se escapó a un mundo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>La tercera vez que despertó no estaba solo.<p>

Directamente opuesto a él estaba un hombre. Oculto casi por completo por las sombras, con solo algunos rasgos visibles.

El cabello rubio y ondulado pegado a su frente por el sudor. Un brillo maligno en sus ojos, una cinta adhesiva y una cuerda en sus manos.

"Hola Kurt" dijo el hombre mostrándole a Kurt una sonrisa victoriosa. "Que lindo de tu parte al unírteme en la tierra de los vivos."

Kurt se congeló. Sus ojos escaneando al hombre arriba y abajo.

¡Oh dios, Jeremiah!

Jeremiah avanzó un paso hacia adelante y guiño un ojo al chico, extendiendo su brazo para tocarlo.

"Todo un ángel." Murmuró, su dedo a escasos centímetros de la mejilla de Kurt. Le acarició la mejilla hasta llegar al borde de la cinta adhesiva. En un instante la arrancó de la cara de Kurt. Arrancando varias capas de piel al mismo tiempo, dejando el contorno de los labios de Kurt de un alarmante color rojo mientras la sangre se hacía presente.

Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor, podía saborear en su boca el sabor cobrizo que le estaba entrando y sentía que se le quemaba la piel cuando le llegaba el aliento de Jeremiah. Jeremiah simplemente sonrió, y volvió a acercarse. Intentó conectar sus labios con los ensangrentados de Kurt, en un aterrador y no deseado beso.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron del miedo. _No, esto no podía estar pasándole, no a él_. Jeremiah sacó su lengua, humedeciendo sus labios y acercándose cada vez más.

Ahí fue cuando Kurt entró en pánico.

Los labios de Jeremiah estaban arrugados, listos para el beso. Justo cuando estaban apunto de hacer contacto, Kurt abrió la boca–

–y gritó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: gracias por sus comentarios! <strong>

**lo aprecio mucho y atesoro cada respuesta **

**que obtengo de esta historia! =) **


	8. Capitulo 8 pt 1

_No les prestes tus pertenencias personales a desconocidos_

* * *

><p>Las manos de Jeremiah se abalanzaron y cubrieron la boca de Kurt. Silenciando efectivamente sus gritos.<p>

Kurt escupió y llenó las manos de Jeremiah con saliva mientras trataba de encajarle los dientes en la piel.

"¡Auch!" chilló Jeremiah, alejando sus manos, inspeccionándoselas mientras veía como le salía sangre del dedo que Kurt había conseguido morder.

Kurt trató de morderlo de nuevo, pero las cuerdas que le ataban las extremidades se lo impedían, dejándolo en el piso mientras Jeremiah lo veía, fuera de alcance, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

"Ese no es el modo de tratarme, ángel." Dijo, sonriendo mientras le daba una bofetada a Kurt en la mejilla. "Tienes que ser amable con tu _señor_"

"¿Q-qué?" gimió Kurt, su cara tenía una marca roja en donde había recibido el golpe.

"Me escuchaste. Soy tu _señor_ ahora, y me obedecerás. De otro modo, Kurtie podría salir lastimado." Sacó un objeto largo y plateado de su bolsillo trasero. La larga hoja del cuchillo sacando destellos de luz mientras Jeremiah le daba vueltas entre sus dedos.

"¡No!" chilló Kurt. "No le puedes hacer eso a la gente."

"Oh, pero si puedo ángel. Solo mírame." Miró para abajo hacia Kurt, con un brillo obscuro en los ojos, "Te mantendré aquí, mi ángel." Recorrió la hoja del cuchillo por la barbilla de Kurt. "Y me vas a respetar, y harás mi trabajo por mi y pronto…" tomó una pausa y respiró profundamente para un efecto dramático. "Me vas a _amar_."

"No," contestó Kurt, haciéndose para atrás lo más que podía. Jeremiah solo se reía mientras Kurt comenzaba a llorar.

"No, no, no, no, no" gemía. "Nunca te amaré. Nunca. No puedo. Amo a Bla-"

Cerró la boca mientras las palabras comenzaban a salir de su boca.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Había visto como Jeremiah hacia una mueca. Había escuchado. _Había escuchado._ El daño estaba hecho.

"Oh," dijo Jeremiah mordazmente. "Amas a Blaine, ¿no?" Dijo con una risa evidente en su tono de voz. "Bueno, eso es demasiado malo, _cariño_."

Avanzó hacia Kurt, y se agachó hasta que Kurt pudo oler su maloliente aliento y sentir el aire caliente rozándole el cachete. Sus dientes estaban peligrosamente cerca del lóbulo de su oreja.

"Porque el querido Blaine. No. Te. Ama." Dicho eso le lamió alrededor de la oreja a Kurt, antes de soplarle aire frío en la piel humectada.

Kurt se retorció y se volteó para no ver a aquel hombre. Cerró sus ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Jeremiah agarró a Kurt por la barbilla y le movió la cara para que forzar que lo estuviera viendo.

"Mírame, pequeña zorra." Ladró Jeremiah, enterrándole sus uñas a Kurt. Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor mientras el hombre le encajaba las uñas aun más. Sus uñas eran amarillas y con costras, sucias y con la suciedad luciendo bajo la superficie. Kurt se sentía físicamente repulsado. Aun así sentía que esto era muy poco comparado a lo que le esperaba.

Kurt finalmente siseó. Abrió sus ojos sólo una fracción, para ver al hombre sonriendo maliciosamente. Soltó la mandíbula de Kurt y le dio un firme golpecito en la barbilla, como en modo de castigo.

"Mi buen pequeño ángel," arrulló Jeremiah. Kurt podía sentir las hendiduras de ardor en su piel. "Verás, si eres un buen chico, serás premiado, de otra manera…" hizo un movimiento atravesando el cuchillo a través del cuello en gesto amenazador y Kurt sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

"Ahora haz abierto tus pequeños y lindos ojos, no haré que sangres…" dijo siseando, "bueno… aun no."

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron en pánico y las lágrimas salieron y comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, dejando una brillante marca tras ellas.

"Mis a-amigos, ellos me buscarán." Dijo entre sollozos. "Y-y mi papá, y mi madrastra y m-mi hermano. Vendrán a b-buscarme, cuando se den cuenta de que no estoy. Y-y te atraparán, y te e-enviarán a prisión por lo c-cabrón que eres."

"Po-podría gritar, y la g-gente escuchará. Me encontrarán. Recuerda mis palabras." Dijo Kurt escupiendo, viendo a Jeremiah, luchando contra las cuerdas que lo amarraban hacia atrás sin utilidad.

"Oh, Kurt. Ángel." Arrulló condescendientemente. "¿En realidad crees eso, cierto?"

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Las manos en su cintura.

"Que precioso." Dijo, volteando a ver a Kurt.

"Nadie te encontrará." Dijo, moviendo la cabeza de lado y sacudiéndola, como si fuera un niño. "Todo este cuarto es a prueba de sonido. No podrías escuchar una bomba atómica aun cuando estallara en la puerta. Grita todo lo que quieras cariño, porque _nadie_ te escuchará. Sólo yo, y de cualquier modo… pronto todo lo que gritarás…_será mi nombre_."

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, tendrán que esperar un poco más para saber que tiene Jeremiah en mente. )<strong>

**Habrá detalles gráficos, pero nada morboso. Nada super explícito. No todo serán escenas gráficas. **


	9. Capitulo 8 pt 2

_"Nadie te encontrará." Dijo, moviendo la cabeza de lado y sacudiéndola, como si fuera un niño. "Todo este cuarto es a prueba de sonido. No podrías escuchar una bomba atómica aun cuando estallara en la puerta. Grita todo lo que quieras cariño, porque__nadie__te escuchará. Sólo yo, y de cualquier modo… pronto todo lo que gritarás…__será mi nombre__."_

* * *

><p>Kurt palideció, sintiendo que iba a estar enfermo. Las imágenes que le aparecían en la mente y que trataba de bloquear le estaban subiendo la bilis a la garganta.<p>

"Y ni siquiera pienses en esos pequeños _amiguitos_ que tienes. Ni siquiera sabrán que faltas."

"Debía volver a Dalton. Los maestros sabrán que no estoy." Declaró Kurt, tratando de mantener un aire de superioridad en su tono, pero fallando miserablemente mientras se le salían los sollozos.

"Bueno," dijo Jeremiah, sacando un rectángulo negro de su bolsillo de los pantalones, donde minutos antes había sacado el cuchillo. Oprimió un botón e inmediatamente se iluminó el rectángulo.

Era un celular

No era cualquier celular, era el iPhone de Kurt. El botón de desbloqueo destellaba debajo de una foto de Kurt y sus amigos. Mercedes, Rachel, y Blaine. Todos apretados con las caras unidas para caber en la foto, estaban en el Lima Bean. Kurt recordaba haberle pedido a la camarera que les tomara una foto mientras se acercaba a limpiarles la mesa. Tenía los labios pegados al cachete de Blaine, en forma de juego, esto era en los días en que todavía se hablaban. (Kurt era terco. Blaine tendría que hacer algo especial para que Kurt lo perdonara.)

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron mientras Jeremiah desbloqueaba el teléfono, (_enserio Kurt, tu contraseña era tu número de cuarto de Dalton, predecible o que_) y veía los mensajes de Kurt.

"Tuve una pequeña y encantadora conversación con un chico llamado Jeff" dijo Jeremiah, acercándose a Kurt y poniéndole el teléfono en la cara.

"Como dijiste, si tenía algunas preguntas acerca de tu 'desaparición' pero ahora no le importa, como puedes ver."

Los ojos de Kurt escanearon la pantalla viendo con horror la conversación que aparecía.

_3:22pm- Jeff: Oye Kurt, amigo. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Deja de comprar! El coche esta apunto de irse. _

_3:28pm- Jeff: ¿Kurt? Por favor contesta el teléfono._

_3:32pm- Jeff: Kurt, es enserio, tendremos que irnos sin ti._

_3:37pm- Jeff: Lo siento, pero el Dr. P dijo que debíamos irnos. Puedes tomar un taxi de regreso a Dalton, _en verdad lo siento, lo intentamos.

4:57pm- Jeff: Oye Kurt, soy Nick, Jeff entró en pánico y se le cae el teléfono. Tienes como 3 horas antes de que cierren las puertas, más te vale que llegues pronto, o te dejarán afuera.

Ahora Kurt podía ver su, o más bien, la respuesta de Jeremiah.

_5:16pm- Kurt: Hola chicos. Lo siento, tuve una llamada de mi madrasta hace rato. Tuve que irme al hospital. Dijo que mi papá había tenido más complicaciones del corazón. Lo tenía que venir a visitar, perdón que no les dije antes pero era una emergencia. No hay señal adentro del hospital por todos los aparatos. Lo más seguro es que no este por ahí por unos días, avísenle a los demás. No se preocupen. Estaré en casa, Los veo luego xxx_

5:19pm- Jeff: oh dios, no sabíamos. Lo sentimos, trata de mantenernos informados, si puedes. Si no, esta bien, pero nos preocupamos por ti amigo. Dale nuestro mejores deseos a tu papá, le avisaremos a la escuela y te mandaremos por email la tarea. xxx - Los Warblers (y Drew de la clase de Calc.)

"Luego tenemos a tus otros queridos amigos." Dijo Jeremiah, regresando al menú y mostrándole a Kurt varios mensajes.

_5:21pm- Wes: Lo siento mucho, Kurt. Les deseo a ti y a tu familia lo mejor. Espero verte pronto de regreso. Te mandare la lista de canciones lo más pronto posible. X_

_5:24pm- David: caramba, dios yo…no sé que decir. Solo espero que se mejore tu papá. Buena suerte x._

_5:19pm- Nick: Ya le regresé a Jeff su teléfono. Te queremos amigo, dile a tu papá que se mejore. Le mando un abrazo virtual, y… medicinas anti ataques al corazón…si es que existen…ok…lo siento…ya te extraño amigo xxx. _

La lista seguía, la mayoría era de los Warblers y de algunos otros de los amigos de Dalton de Kurt, sólo un nombre faltaba se la lista de personas.

_Blaine. _

Parecía que Jeremiah había notado la observación de Kurt y resopló.

"Veo que te diste cuenta de que tu precioso Blaine no esta en la lista." Kurt asintió ligeramente, temiendo de ser lastimado si no contestaba.

Jeremiah resopló de nuevo. "Bueno, ya ves ángel. Estuve leyendo los mensajes entre tú y Blaine, son extremadamente adorables. Demasiado, me salieron caries de solo leerlos."

Empezó a leer en voz alta mientras Kurt agachaba su cabeza hacia su pecho. Los mensajes eran del final del mes pasado, cuando claro, aun tenía a Blaine como amigo.

_Blaine: Hola Kurt, ¿cómo estas? Hace años que no hablamos, bueno dos horas. Me siento muy solo. Ven a mi cuarto y ve Mulan conmigo. Tengo palomitas, valdrá la pena x_

Jeremiah leyó en tono burlón, levantando la voz por lo menos una octava.

_Kurt: buena idea, pero ¿sabes cuántas calorías tienen las palomitas? Xx_

_Blaine: No las suficientes como para que no te las comas… xxx_

_Kurt: Hmm…ya veremos. _

_Kurt:…me convenciste con Mulan. Cuenta conmigo, estaré ahí en 10 xxxx _

_Blaine: ¡si! Me alegro :D podría saltar de felicidad. Xxxxx_

_Kurt: por favor no, te golpearás la cabeza…olvídalo, eres demasiado pequeño ;) xxxxxx_

_Blaine: golpe bajo golpe bajo xxxxxxx_

_Kurt: lo se, así de pequeño eres ;) xxxxxxxx_

_Blaine: ignoraré eso xxxxxxxxx_

_Blaine: por cierto, guerra de besos :P xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Tan tierno que enferma." Dijo Jeremiah. "No podía escribir el mensaje sin tu ayuda. Nunca podría hacer que sonara bien." Dijo burlándose.

"Vamos ángel, debes ayudarme, o ya veremos que tan delicados son tus lindos deditos si te los rompo."

Kurt gimió.

"Veamos, ¿cómo lo empezamos?" se preguntó Jeremiah. "Supongo que _Querido Blaine_ es obligado."

Jeremiah lo escribió delicadamente. Apretando cada tecla con exagerada lentitud. Sus sucias uñas sonaban cada vez que hacían contacto con la casi inmaculada pantalla.

"Hmm…_'Siento mucho no estar en Dalton_.' Eso suena bien. '_Desearía estar ahí, te extraño_.' Si eso esta bien, dios sabe que lo quieres. '_Mi papá tuvo otro problema con su corazón, y necesita que me quede en casa por unos días._' Agreguémosle una carita triste, _' no se cuando regresaré_.' Otra carita triste."

Se volteó hacia Kurt y sonrió, antes de volver a voltear a la pantalla, y continúo leyendo en voz alta lo que iba escribiendo.

"'_Pero no te preocupes. Estaré bien. No llames a mi casa, no vamos a estar contestando, y podría despertar a papá._' ¿Cómo suena hasta ahora ángel? Estoy cubriendo todas las opciones, ¿no lo crees?"

Kurt asintió sin decir palabras, podía ser interpretado como lo quisiera. Gracias a dios Jeremiah lo interpretó de manera positiva.

"Eso es bueno. _'Cuida a los chicos, mantenlos ocupados._' Hmm… '_No brinques en los sillones mientras no estoy_.' Si… '_te extraño…otra vez_' y terminaremos el mensaje con unos besitos, ¿si?"

Se rio mientras terminaba el mensaje, volteando hacia Kurt, antes de hacer un escandalo al apretar el botón de enviar.

"Ahora tus amigos no vendrán a buscarte. No ahora que piensan que estas con tu papito. Y ni creas que…" comenzó mientras la mente de Kurt empezaba a dar vueltas.

"Ya le mandé un mensajito a tu querido papá. Le dije que tenías mucha tarea y proyectos en Dalton y que no podías ir a casa. Le dije como necesitabas trabajar, así que tampoco contestarías tu teléfono." Dijo mientras le daba un golpe a Kurt en la frente con los nudillos.

"Ni siquiera pienses Kurt, porque ya lo tengo todo cubierto. No saldrás de aquí. No ahora, ni nunca. Y si llegas a intentarlo…" Movió el cuchillo alrededor de la cabeza de Kurt como si fuera una pistola. "Te volaré tu precioso cerebrito."

Kurt comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Bajó la cabeza hacia su pecho mientras se le salían los sollozos. Su visión se volvió borrosa y sintió la fría hoja del cuchillo rozar su mejilla.

"Me encontrarán. En unos días. Me encontrarán. No caerán en tus trucos. Me encontrarán. Lo sé."

"Oh cariño. Pobre alma engañada." Arrulló Jeremiah, acariciando el cabello de Kurt con sus dedos, el cuchillo moviéndose lentamente en la palma de su mano. "Piensa eso si quieres. Solo me hace pensar que tendremos que hacer el mejor uso de nuestro tiempo mientras podamos." Se acercó y lamió toda la línea de la mandíbula de Kurt, saboreando lo dulce de su piel. Sólo parando cuando llegó a la línea de las orejas.

"Acéptalo ángel." Susurró, dándole un beso a Kurt en la punta de la nariz. "Soy el único que te amará."

"Soy la única persona que te mantiene con vida."


	10. Capitulo 9

**Habrá una gran cantidad de saltos en este capítulo. Diferentes PDV, diferentes momentos, quédense conmigo.**

* * *

><p>Jeremiah se había ido poco después del incidente con el teléfono. Dejando solo a Kurt, aún atado al frío y sucio piso. No había nada en el cuarto para que Kurt se recostara, ni siquiera para sentarse. Lo único que tenía para mantenerse caliente era la ropa en su espalda, y una parte de la pared, detrás de la que, el creía, había una tubería de agua caliente. Ahí pasó toda la noche.<p>

Fue una noche muy cansada. Quería dormir, pero al mismo tiempo le temía a su subconsciente, ya que cada vez que intentaba dormir su sueño se veía interrumpido por visiones de Jeremiah. A veces estaba sobre Kurt, agarrando el cuchillo. A veces, solo mirándolo. Pero las últimas veces que Kurt se había dormido, una visión todavía más asquerosa y escalofriante de Jeremiah se le había aparecido.

Jeremiah estrangulándolo. Su cuerpo empujando a Kurt con tanta fuerza que podía sentirse como si literalmente lo estuvieran destrozando. Kurt podía gritar y gritar pero no saldría ningún sonido, nadie escuchaba sus suplicas, pero lo peor de todo; a nadie le importaba. Jeremiah se reiría de Kurt, e imágenes de su las caras de su familia y amigos se le cruzarían por la mente, riéndose y burlándose de él. Le dirían como no valía nada, sobre como lo usarían, que nadie nunca lo querría, era un bien dañado. Nunca sería amado. Que le cortarían la garganta.

Kurt se despertó empapado de un sudor frío. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sus ojos soltaban lágrimas silenciosas. No podía gritar, Jeremiah le había advertido que si trataba de hacer un sonido, tendría que pagar el precio, y Kurt en realidad no quería estar en problemas con un loco con un cuchillo, y dios sabe que más tenía escondido.

* * *

><p>Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la actitud del hombre hacia Kurt cambió. Jeremiah solo se sentaba y lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Viéndolo sin pestañear con sus obscuros ojos. Se le quedaba viendo por lo que parecían horas, su mirada haciendo hoyos en la cabeza de Kurt. Pero el chico se negaba a ver a Jeremiah a los ojos, dejando los suyos fijos en el piso y concentrado en contar todas las manchas que cubrían la fría superficie.<p>

Después Jeremiah se paraba, y cruzaba la habitación para saludar a su ángel con un beso. Luego se volvía a sentar, y volvía a observar.

Jeremiah seguía viéndolo, escuchando los pequeños sollozos de Kurt, sonriendo mientras sostenía el cuchillo contra la garganta de Kurt, riendo con malicia mientras veía como salían lágrimas de los ojos del chico. Luego se acercaba y le limpiaba las lágrimas a besos, lamiendo la piel salada. Y aunque hasta ahora, Kurt permanecía casi completamente vestido, de todos modos se sentía como si estuviera siendo violado.

* * *

><p>Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más extrañas cada vez. Después de cada visita que hacía Jeremiah, Kurt era forzado a tomarse una copita de un líquido amarillo espeso, claramente drogado, para que pudiera dormir (al principio Kurt se había rehusado a tomarse esa bebida, escupiéndola por la habitación cada vez que la substancia tocara su lengua, pero luego podía sentir como su mandíbula era abierta a la fuerza y como le introducían un jarabe frío en la boca. El trataba y trataba de sacar el jarabe desconocido de su boca, pero Jeremiah le cubría los labios, le apretaba la nariz y no lo dejaba respirar hasta que se lo tragara.)<p>

Lo único positivo de esto era que no tenía las pesadillas y no tenía que ver a Jeremiah mientras dormía. Pero ahora, cada vez que despertaba, otra presencia estaba en el cuarto.

No un humano, sino una muñeca.

Una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, no más de un pie de alta. Con pequeñas y delicadas características, ojos de un azul claro con largas pestañas de plástico. Cada una, (por ahora como cuatro, una en cada esquina del cuarto) vestía ropa diferente y tenía el cabello estilizado de distinta manera, pero recogido hacia atrás para que se les pudieran ver los ojos.

Todas tenían alas también. Alas blancas como de cisne que les salían de la espalda, haciendo unas sombras extrañas cada vez que entraba algo de luz cuando se habría la puerta.

Kurt no sabía para que eran. Sólo que cada una parecía tener como código de vestimenta algo que representara una versión de lo que Kurt tenía en su closet.

* * *

><p>Había más muñecas, claro que había. Jeremiah las tenía a todas esperando a Kurt, solo que afuera del cuarto. Enrolladas cariñosamente en mantas, con sus ojos brillando. Las tocaba todo el tiempo, (mientras Kurt dormía, no quería que el chico se pusiera celoso.) Eran simplemente perfectas. Sus lindos angelitos, tan suaves y sin desperfectos. Nadie nunca las a tocado masque él. Son puras, y oh tan inocentes, en todos los sentidos. A veces las abraza, acariciando su pálida piel con cautela, sintiendo el pelo de nylon contra su mejilla, o sus pestañas rozar su barbilla. Otras veces solo se sienta, y comparte el espacio con ellas. Nunca se quejan, ni se oponen, nunca miran a otro lado y nunca cierran sus ojos a su amor. Son agradecidas. Él es su señor y salvador, y ellas lo saben.<p>

Pero ahora tiene la cosa real. Su ángel de la vida real, que había venido a que lo salvara. El chico decía que era cruel. Un hombre loco y enfermo. Pere Jeremiah sabía la verdad.

Estaba haciendo todo esto por amor.

Él ama al chico. Él lo sabe, y el chico lo sabe. Estaban destinados a estar juntos. El destino tenía todas sus vidas planeadas, y estaban destinados a estar juntos. Él lo puede amar mucho más que el tonto de 'Blaine' o más que cualquier otra persona. Es solo que el chico no lo creía aun.

Se lo tendría que enseñar. Él lo hará perfecto, será su maestro y su salvador. Justo como lo era para sus muñecas angelicales.

Poniendo el cuchillo en la garganta de Kurt, éste se mantenía en silencio. Le jalaba el pelo y hacia un sonido. Le daba un beso al chico y éste gemía profundamente, le lamía la cara y el chico se estremecía deliciosamente.

Amenaza su vida…y obtenía casi cualquier cosa…

Por fin, estaba aprendiendo.

El chico protestaba. Claro que lo hacía, porque aun no sabía el plan. Y Jeremiah no se lo va a explicar. No hasta que el chico sea enteramente suyo. Su propio ángel.

Tal vez algo de tiempo con sus muñecas le enseñaría a Kurt el modo de comportarse. O de otro modo las cosas tendrían que volverse físicas.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo. La falta de luz y de aparatos eléctricos había dejado a Kurt solo con sus pensamientos. Veía a Jeremiah ir y venir, eso era lo único que le permitía de algún modo contar cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa prisión.<p>

Jeremiah se desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo, en los cuales, Kurt suponía, se iba a trabajar. Cuando regresaba se sentaba con Kurt por largas horas, viéndolo, hablándole y tocándolo. Nada intimo, pero Kurt sentía que pronto lo sería.

Cada vez que hacía algo que Jeremiah no quería, era castigado. Jeremiah se mofaba de él, se burlaba y lo castigaba. Ya fuera con un golpe, una jalada de cabello o con el cuchillo amenazadoramente en su cuello. Todo lo que Kurt sabía era que era preferible seguirle el juego a Jeremiah si valoraba su vida. Porque, tanto como este hombre dijera que lo amaba, Kurt estaba seguro de que si lo necesitaba, Jeremiah no dudaría en matarlo de verdad.

* * *

><p>Él había estado desaparecido, por lo que el suponía, cuatro días. (Su único movimiento siendo los momentos cuando era arrastrado, a ciegas, al baño.) Seguramente personas tendrían preguntas, seguramente algunas personas estarían preocupadas.<p>

Pero no.

Jeremiah se lo había mostrado. El buzón de entrada de su celular estaba vacío. No había mensajes, ni llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes en el buzón de voz, nada, nadie se molestó. Todos lo dejaron solo y olvidado. Nadie estaba haciendo un escándalo, haciendo preguntas, ni siquiera diciendo un simple hola. Eso solo era deprimente para Kurt.

Estaba solo, abandonado, en un cuarto lleno de muñecas y de un hombre loco y pedófilo, quien seguramente iba a violarlo o matarlo. No tenía modo de escapar. Todo su mundo se le estaba cerrando, y el miedo en su interior le estaba haciendo pedazos el alma.

Solo podía esperar que su familia y sus amigos en el mundo exterior fueran a reaccionar pronto, porque después de solo cuatro días, ya podía sentir que se rompía y perdía las esperanzas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Ok, sé que este capitulo estuvo un poco torcido. Tuvo un poco de la visión de Jeremiah y sus motivos. Puede que no tenga mucho sentido, pero pronto lo tendrá. ;)<strong>


	11. Capitulo 10

**Este capitulo es desde un punto de vista distinto, no del de Jeremiah, pero de afuera. En el exterior. Libre… espero que les guste…**

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba aburrido. No solo aburrido, sino miserablemente aburrido. Sin Kurt para animarlo cuando estaba triste, sus días se habían vuelto cada vez más apagados, ahora hasta cantar le parecía una obligación.<p>

Habían sido como 5 días desde el terrible accidente de 'Kurt y los calcetines' y Blaine no había visto ni escuchado nada de él. Bueno, sin contar el mensaje crudamente escrito que había recibido hace algunos días.

Pero eso apenas y contaba como comunicación, más bien era un mensaje cortés que le informaba que estaba en un momento difícil y que era mejor que Blaine no lo molestara.

(Eso solo era doloroso para Blaine, porque sabía en lo profundo que en realidad había herido a su amigo, y en lo profundo de su mente, se daba golpes a si mismo por haber sido un completo idiota.)

Sin embargo, aun ese insignificante mensaje había sido terriblemente civilizado. Blaine conocía a Kurt, lo conocía casi mejor que a nadie, y sabía que cuando estaba enojado no había manera en que hubiera actuado de esa manera en el mensaje.

Tal vez la enfermedad de su papá le había llegado bastante fuerte. Cambiando su modo de pensar y haciendo sus hormonas disminuir para estar más calmado.

Bueno, solo podía esperarlo. Era eso o Kurt se había vuelto loco. Porque, seriamente, _Querido Blaine_ y _te extraño_, sin mencionar las caritas y los besos... Eso era definitivamente algo que Kurt no diría, no en el estado de ánimo en que lo había visto Blaine por última vez.

(En lo que seguía manteniendo que no había sido completamente su culpa. Todo lo que había hecho era pedirle que regresara unos calcetines. Calcetines. Y se había puesto todo sentimental y dándole golpes y pellizcos. Y Kurt difícilmente lo podía culpar de la semana pasada, porque si, todo el rollo con Jeremiah había sido una tontería y se arrepentía de eso. Pero se había disculpado, como, en cuanto había entrado al cuarto de Kurt. Aun así el chico se había molestado y ahora no le hablaba.)

Le había mandado miles de mensajes de texto al contratenor. Algunos mandando sus mejores deseos para la recuperación de su papá, otros siendo simplemente caritas sonrientes o el simple _valor_, aun cuando en realidad no tenía mucho sentido en todas las situaciones.

Pero aun así, no obtenía respuesta.

Tal vez alguno de los Warblers estaba teniendo mejor suerte obteniendo una contestación de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, cuando Blaine fue a la sala común de los mayores para estudiar, decidió interrogar a sus amigos sobre la ausencia de Kurt.<p>

Wes, David y Trent estaban juntos en el piso en un rincón, todos sobre unos libros de historia. Jeff, Nick y Thad estaban a la derecha, sentados en sillas, sin hacer algún trabajo de verdad, pero escondiendo sus audífonos en los dobleces de sus sacos.

El resto del cuarto estaba ocupado por otros estudiantes fuera de los Warblers, los cuales Blaine no conocía muy bien. Los cuales no le prestaron atención mientras recorría el cuarto hacía sus amigos.

"Hola caballeros" dijo Blaine, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Cómo están en esta bella tarde?"

Los chicos sentados alrededor de la mesa levantaron la mirada, todos con los ceños fruncidos.

"Que agrada…"

"Corta la porquería, Blaine." Dijo Wes abruptamente, causando que Blaine balbuceara.

"No se a que te refieres." Comenzó, ajustándose la corbata ya que de repente sentía como si hubiera aumentado la temperatura en la habitación.

"La última vez que usaste esa sonrisa terminamos llevándole serenata a un trabajador de Gap." Replicó Wes.

"Claramente quieres algo, Blaine" continuó David. "Así que solo corta la farsa y no gastes nuestro tiempo."

Blaine se quedó parado, moviéndose incómodamente mientras los chicos se volvían a acomodar en sus asientos. Los otros chicos que pertenecían a los Warblers estaban escuchando cuidadosamente desde donde estaban.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si…ustedes han eh… escuchado algo de…eh…Kurt…últimamente" murmuró Blaine sin voltearlos a ver a la cara.

Unos pocos murmuraron no, y otros solo gestos, pero todos negando.

"Es solo que," continuo Blaine. "Me estoy empezando a preocupar..."

"Oh, así que ahora te estas preocupando de si esta bien o no." Gritó Nick, rodando los ojos mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

"Yo no…" empezó Blaine, contrariado por el súbito grito de su amigo, y por todos los ojos que ahora lo estaban viendo.

"Mira Blaine," dijo Nick, dándose la vuelta en la silla para poder ver bien al chico. "Para ser honesto, justo ahora, estoy muy enojado contigo." Blaine abrió la boca para protestar pero fue interrumpido por la mirada amenazadora de Jeff, quien lo estaba viendo a través del hombro de Nick.

"Haz literalmente hecho pedazos a Kurt. Y me refiero a hacerlo pedacitos y luego escupirle. Estaba totalmente destrozado el otro día y no nos quería decir que era lo que estaba mal. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para comprar. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hiciste? Lo rompiste. Te puedo decir que de seguro ahora no solo él te odia, sino también nosotros que somos sus amigos, porque tú, Blaine Anderson, enserio metiste la pata."

"Y…"

"NO Blaine. No trates de quitarte la culpa." Dijo Jeff, acercándose a donde estaban y haciendo a un lado el libro de historia mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus puños. "Todos hemos notado como se siente Kurt por ti. Te ha querido desde que llego aquí, y no trates de negarlo." Agregó cuando notó la cara de escéptico de Blaine. "La única razón por la que cedimos de ayudarte a lo de Gap fue porque pensamos inocentemente que por fin te le declararías a Kurt."

"Haz arruinado una perfecta amistad con la tontería que le haz hecho." Agregó Nick. "Y decir, que después de todo lo que le causaste, estás preocupado por él. Eso, eso requiere audacia."

"Pero no ha estado contestando mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes ni nada." Chilló Blaine, levantando la voz cada vez que alguien lo quería interrumpir. "Creo que tengo el derecho de estar preocupado por el bienestar de mi mejo… de mi amigo."

"Blaine. Su papá tuvo un ataque al corazón. Otro." Dijo Wes, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta. "Claro que no va a contestar. Sabes muy bien como se pone cuando tiene problemas familiares, casi se ponía a llorar tan solo de recordar el primer ataque al corazón de su papá. Pero un segundo. Ha de estar en realidad batallando."

"Todos leímos el mensaje." Dijo David lentamente. "Lo más que podemos hacer por él ahora es darle un poco de tiempo con su familia. Aun le estamos mandando por email sus tareas, y si, le mandamos un mensaje de vez en cuando, pero molestándolo constantemente no lograremos nada. Especialmente después del trauma emocional que ya le causaste."

"Pero," protestó Blaine. "Él ni siquiera suena como el mismo. Saben lo terco que es, y como siguen insistiendo, aparentemente fui un idiota con él. Entonces díganme porque me mando un mensaje con estilo animoso de siempre." Dijo golpeando la mesa con sus manos. Mandando papeles volar por todos lados.

"Me refiero a que mando besos, por dios. Besos, y un 'te extraño' y 'desearía estar en Dalton' y hasta una tonta carita feliz." Dijo con desesperación y comenzó a dar vueltas.

"Blaine. No te puedes enojar con nosotros. Nos importa Kurt tanto como a ti." Dijo Jeff.

"Tal vez más, considerando que ninguno de nosotros hizo que llorara." Dijo Nick enojado y apretando los dientes.

"Pero necesitamos darle tiempo." Repitió Jeff, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Nick. "Si no nos ha contactado al final de la semana, entonces lo llamaremos, y nos aseguraremos de que esté bien. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Solo…no sé que hacer, ¿okey? No estoy acostumbrado a esto, a estar sin él, ya saben." Dijo Blaine, su cara adquiriendo un color rojizo. "Me refiero a que, estuvo aceptable los primeros días." Al decir esto recibió miradas enojadas de los que estaban cerca. "Pero ahora solo es deprimente. Lo necesito chicos, y enserio necesito saber que está bien, porque justo ahora, y después de todo lo que dijeron. Me siento como un idiota."

"Su papá…" empezó Wes.

"Si su papá tuvo un ataque al corazón, necesito estar ahí para él." Gritó Blaine. Ignorando las miradas de los otros estudiantes, quienes empezaban a cuestionar su sanidad. "Él estuvo ahí para mi, me cuidó porque le importo, y necesito hacer lo mismo porque a mí también me… oh dios."

Era como si un foco le hubiera encendido el cerebro. De pronto se le iluminaron los ojos y quedó inmóvil.

"Necesito ayudarlo. Necesito… necesito…. Lo necesito a él." Terminó Blaine en casi un susurro. Su cara mostrando que había caído en la cuenta de algo. Sus rodillas le fallaron, tirándolo y dejándolo de rodillas.

"Lo necesito." Dijo Blaine, sus ojos muy abiertos y su cuerpo temblando. "Lo necesito a él, lo necesito. Lo necesito a ÉL." Repitió como un mantra, pateándose internamente por su idiotez.

"Oh por dios." Dijo Blaine agachando la cabeza hacia sus rodillas mientras se agarraba la coronilla con las manos.

"¿Acaso él?" cuestionó Thad, susurrando ya que Blaine había causado una escena en el piso.

"Creo que lo ha hecho." Asintió Wes, viendo con asombro al chico a sus pies.

"Santo dios. Blaine por fin dejó de ser tan inconsciente." Felicitó Trent, viendo al chico con ojos cuestionantes.

"Sigue siendo un idiota." Murmuró Nick, intentando no mirar a Blaine.

"Silencio." Siseó Jeff, dándole un golpe en el brazo. "Esta teniendo un momento. ¿Qué no puedes ver de lo que se acaba de dar cuenta?"

"Si." Admitió Nick sin ganas, mientras los otros seguían viendo a Blaine, quien seguía golpeándose la cabeza.

"Solo espero que pueda arreglar las cosas con Kurt antes de que sea demasiado tarde."


	12. Capitulo 11

**Este capitulo es otra vez desde un distinto punto de vista, esta vez será en Lima, donde Burt, padre del clan Hummel-Hudson esta pensando en su hijo…**

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Burt Hummel había aprendido en sus 17 años como padre, era no molestar a tu hijo cuando te estaba dando el tratamiento del silencio. Bueno, al menos si tu hijo era Kurt Hummel.<p>

Y justo ahora estaba en medio del tratamiento del silencio más largo de su hijo que hubiera tenido hasta ahora.

No había escuchado de él en casi una semana, y no era propio de Kurt estar tanto tiempo sin contacto familiar. Pero como decía su último mensaje, estaba muy ocupado con la escuela. Y, como Burt valoraba su vida, no molestó a su hijo.

Estaba orgulloso de que Kurt tuviera mucho interés en lo académico. Burt podía decir que era importante, y el hecho de que Kurt hiciera tanto por mantener su GPA alto, era impresionante. Burt había estado más cerca de reprobar de lo que le gustaría admitir, y no quería eso para su hijo, especialmente cuando su hijo tenía tantas ambiciones.

Él no sabía mucho acerca de toda la cosa de Nueva York, Show- Broadway- coro… cosas de las que Kurt no paraba de hablar, pero sabía que necesitaría muy buenas calificaciones si quería llegar a algún lugar en la vida. Los estándares eran más altos que cuando Burt era chico y si Kurt obteniendo altos puntajes significaba que estaría un tiempo incomunicado, entonces si, podía lidiar con eso.

* * *

><p>La cena del viernes era un evento sagrado para la familia Hummel-Hudson. Era un tiempo en que la familia completa se sentaba junta y hablaban. Nada de conversaciones elevadas ni lecturas. Solo platica casual entre los ocupantes de la mesa mientras disfrutaban de la cena. Hasta Finn comía más lento para poder platicar a gusto.<p>

Claro, como con la mayoría de las familias, este evento venía con algunas reglas. La mayoría siendo las típicas, si debían comer todo, no podían cenar en su habitación, si debían cenar con ropa limpia, no podían usar el teléfono en la mesa. Las usuales. Pero había otras más especiales.

Otras que decían que si te perdías una cena, estabas en grandes problemas.

Bueno, Burt había tenido que hacer excepciones en ocasiones previas. (El argumento de La Novicia Rebelde no había sido la primera vez que Kurt había tratado de faltar.) Pero ahora, con su hijo viviendo en la escuela a dos horas de distancia, Burt tenía que sacrificar más y más sus sagrados viernes.

Ahora en vez de castigar a Kurt por una cena que no puede evitar faltar, Burt ha puesto límites, en vez de reglas. De este modo, no estresa a su propio hijo al hacerlo manejar por casi cinco horas en un día, solo por una cena y no tiene que escuchar a Finn quejarse de la injusticia de que Kurt pueda faltar.

El límite actual es que cada uno _tiene_ que atender por lo menos a dos cenas al mes. Tres si hay 5 viernes en el mes.

Y Kurt… bueno, ya ha faltado a dos.

(La primera cuando él y Finn habían ido a una fiesta con los New Directions en casa de Tina, la segunda, cuando uno de los amigos de Kurt, Blaine, recordaba Burt, tenía algún modo de crisis, y Kurt se había tenido que quedar a confortarlo.)

Si Kurt faltaba a esta cena, entonces quebraría las reglas de la familia, sus límites, y como resultado tendría que ser castigado.

Normalmente Burt lo castigaría no dejándolo ver a sus amigos en las tardes. Pero eso era más difícil de hacer cuando dicho hijo estaba en un internado, sin los amigos que normalmente vería. Así que eso estaba fuera de lugar.

Burt piensa que en vez de eso, probablemente terminará cortando la tarjeta de crédito de Kurt, o tal vez cortándole el celular.

Burt no había escuchado nada de Kurt sobre el viernes, así que pensó que era mejor preparar sus amenazas ahora, para que las pudiera usar si no venía.

Y, si quitándole a Kurt sus principales medios de contacto le mostraban que era importante, entonces tal vez Kurt trataría de hacer un mejor esfuerzo en mantener contacto con su familia en el futuro.

Habían sido 4…5…días desde que había escuchado la voz de su hijo. A través de la pequeña bocina del teléfono, si, pero su voz.

4 días mínimos desde que había recibido el mensaje sobre los trabajos escolares.

Y 3 días desde que no tenía ningún modo de contacto.

Bueno, hoy era jueves. Kurt tenía 24 horas antes de que tuviera que estar en la casa Hummel-Hudson. Tal vez llamaría esta tarde. Para hablar de su venida, o disculparse por estar tan distante. Tal vez mandaría un mensaje o algo… cualquier cosa para terminar este horrible silencio.

Ok, Burt había dicho que estaba bien al respecto. No estaba de acuerdo.

Al decir verdad, estaba preocupado.

No quería estarlo. Por dios no quería estarlo. Pero por alguna razón, sus instintos de padre le decían que le hablara a su hijo, que escuchara la risa de su hijo, o ver su sonrisa. Que confirmara que estaba bien. Para que confirmara que no se estuviera esforzando de más.

Estaba seguro de que cuando Kurt llegará mañana, Carole haría un escándalo diciendo lo delgado que se había puesto. (Burt conoce a su hijo. Y cuando Kurt esta estresado, o muy ocupado, se olvida de comer. Él cocina lo suficiente como para un banquete, pero evita comer la comida el mismo.)

Burt quiere que Carole haga un escándalo. Quiere que Kurt sepa que su familia se preocupa por el. Decirle a Kurt que cortando el contacto en tiempos de mucho trabajo, u otras dificultades, no era la mejor idea. Solo quiere abrazar a su hijo y decirle que todo estará bien.

Porque sin importar cuanto protestara Kurt, o lo que dijera, Burt sabía que algo no estaba normal. Algo esta mal.

Quiere hablarle a Kurt. Necesitar checar a su hijo. Pero no quiere preocuparlo aun más.

Kurt siempre esta haciendo escándalos con la salud de Burt. Diciéndole que coma y que no coma, que haga ejercicio y que no haga otras cosas. De hecho, Burt estaba casi seguro de que había estado comiendo comida de conejo mientras Kurt estaba en casa.

Y todo por el ataque al corazón que le había dado.

Si le hablaba a Kurt, Kurt se iba a molestar. Y se quejaría de la salud de su padre. Y diría que esta bien y todo, todo porque si dice que algo esta mal, Burt entrará en pánico.

Bueno, ya está entrando en pánico, y si se quiere calmar, necesita respuestas. ¿Pero de quién?

¿A quién le puede hablar?

Sabe por un hecho que ni Finn ni Carole han escuchado nada de Kurt tampoco. Y hablarle a alguno de sus amigos de New Directions sería incomodo.

Si llama a Dalton, podría causar preguntas innecesarias y en realidad no conoce a ninguno de los otros amigos de Kurt.

Bueno, aparte de uno.

Blaine.

El uno del que Kurt siempre estaba hablando. Dios, por lo que había escuchado esos dos estaban atados a la cintura la mayor parte del tiempo.

(Bueno, Burt había escuchado que el chico había pasado por momentos difíciles recientemente, pero de seguro una semana había sido suficiente para que se repusiera. Después de todo, no le haría a Blaine ninguna pregunta difícil. Tal vez solo le pediría que hiciera que Kurt le llamara, y bueno, que le dijera como estaba su hijo.)

Si, eso sería todo. Solo un simple chequeo.

Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es encontrar el número de Blaine, y un teléfono.

* * *

><p>Lo encuentra. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda.<p>

El número esta escrito en una tapa de café de plástico. Un nombre garabateado apresuradamente debajo de la cadena de figuras que constituye el número de celular de Blaine.

Esta pegado en el corcho de Kurt, justo arriba de su escritorio.

Al lado de la tapa hay varias fotos. De chicos en sacos azules, sonriendo y riendo. La más cercana a la tapa es de solo dos personas.

Una es Kurt, la otra, un chico con cabello oscuro y lleno de gel. Sus ojos brillan en contraste con la nieve de invierno. El chico, asume Burt, es Blaine.

Kurt se ve contento. Pasando el momento de su vida mientras sus brazos cuelgan alrededor del cuello del otro, los labios del chico en la mejilla en un beso simulado.

Demasiado coqueteo como para ser nada, pero hasta donde Burt está enterado, en realidad no hay nada entre los chicos.

Bueno, aun no…

Decide ignorar las posibles amenazas a la inocencia de su hijo y sólo se ocupa de la tarea actual.

Agarra la tapa del corcho y la acerca a la luz para ver los números mientras lo marca en su celular.

* * *

><p>Después de un momento está marcando. Suena un lento tono de marcado, tomando un tiempo valioso.<p>

Burt los cuenta, cuatro…

Cinco…

Seis…

Siete…

Och-"¿Hola?"

Una voz alegre contesta. El sonido de risas es evidente en el fondo, seguido de un 'Shh...' y otro saludo.

"Hola, ¿eres Blaine?" pregunta Burt, su voz fuerte y dura, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

"Eh…si…Yo soy…eh… ¿con quién estoy hablando?" pregunta el chico, con un tono incierto en la voz, como si por alguna razón, ya supiera con quién.

"Burt Hummel. Soy… soy el papá de Kurt."

Hay un silencio. Marcado sólo por el sonido de una respiración profunda y el murmuro de una pregunta en el fondo.

"S-Sr. Hummel." Dice Blaine finalmente, su voz vacilante y con un tono de miedo cubriendo cada palabra. "Que…sorpresa."

Todo el sonido de fondo desaparece. Solo se escuchan unas respiradas con dificultad y Burt tiene un mal presentimiento.

No está seguro de que decirle al chico. Quien claramente está igual de asustado que él. Así que va directo al punto.

"Llamo respecto a Kurt…"


	13. Capitulo 12

**Este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Burt y Blaine, lo primero es una recapitulación del final del capitulo anterior.**

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Hola?"<em>

_Una voz alegre contesta. El sonido de risas es evidente en el fondo, seguido de un 'Shh...' y otro saludo. _

"_Hola, ¿eres Blaine?" pregunta Burt, su voz fuerte y dura, tratando de ocultar su preocupación. _

"_Eh…si…Yo soy…eh… ¿con quién estoy hablando?" pregunta el chico, con un tono incierto en la voz, como si por alguna razón, ya supiera con quién. _

"_Burt Hummel. Soy… soy el papá de Kurt." _

_Hay un silencio. Marcado sólo por el sonido de una respiración profunda y el murmuro de una pregunta en el fondo. _

"_S-Sr. Hummel." Dice Blaine finalmente, su voz vacilante y con un tono de miedo cubriendo cada palabra. "Que…sorpresa." _

_Todo el sonido de fondo desaparece. Solo se escuchan unas respiradas con dificultad y Burt tiene un mal presentimiento. _

_No está seguro de que decirle al chico. Quien claramente está igual de asustado que él. Así que va directo al punto. _

"_Llamo respecto a Kurt…"_

* * *

><p><em>Asegúrate de que tú y tus amigos tengan contactos de emergencia con sus padres y otros adultos de confianza a quienes puedan llamar en caso de emergencia.<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson estaba preocupado.<p>

* * *

><p>Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar el tono de voz del señor.<p>

Kurt, ¿qué podría estar mal con Kurt?

Silenció a los Warblers, cuyas voces comenzaban a estar muy altas, con una mirada mientras cogía fuertemente el teléfono contra su oreja, tratando de escuchar lo que le decían a través de todo el ruido.

"¿Kurt?" dijo Blaine lentamente, provocando otro suspiro de las voces del fondo. "¿está bien, qué pasó?"

"N-nada pasó, hasta donde yo sé," contestó Burt, notando la obvia preocupación en la voz del chico. "Es solo que… bueno, sé que lo conoces muy bien-"

Blaine tarareó de una manera afirmativa.

"-y estaba checando si me podrías ayudar."

La expresión confundida de Blaine causó murmullos entre algunos de los Warblers, antes de que Wes los pudiera callar, de nuevo.

"¿Que-qué esta mal con _él_?" preguntó de nuevo Blaine, aun preguntándose porque estaría el adulto preocupado por Kurt, cuando él mismo acababa de tener otro ataque al corazón. Pero le parecía grosero preguntar, especialmente cuando Burt ni siquiera estaba hablando de su propia salud.

"Él no ha estado hablando. A mí, ni a nadie que conozcamos. No hemos escuchado nada de él desde el domingo. Y Carole y yo hemos estado preocupados. No es propio de él. Para nada." Le dijo Burt a Blaine, dejando su tono de voz bajo y en control.

La cara de Blaine estaba llena de preocupación ahora, y rápidamente se hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a los Warblers y se salió al corredor vacío. Su única compañía ahora siendo la briza del aire acondicionado y un silencio pacífico.

"Eh…" dijo Blaine, escuchando fácilmente la conversación ahora. "¿Usted…sabe _por qué_ no está hablando?" comenzó a caminar en círculos, esperando ansioso por la respuesta de Burt.

"No," dijo después de un momento. "No tenemos ni idea. Solo un día nos estaba hablando y al siguiente ya no, y esperaba que me pudieras ayudar diciéndome el porqué."

Blaine, de nuevo, pensó en la salud de Burt. La última vez había sido un gran susto para su familia. Kurt había estado aterrorizado. Se había cerrado completamente. Le había tomado a Blaine, Wes y Nick más de 3 horas de estar sentados y ver más de 3 películas cuando por fin había sonreído.

Tal vez, si estaba demasiado preocupado por su padre, Kurt se estaba cerrando de nuevo. Aunque porque le haría eso a la persona que más quería se le escapaba a Blaine de la mente. Tal vez, tal vez solo estaba en casa para echarle un ojo. Tal vez la verdadera comunicación era difícil para él ahora… Para ser sincero, Blaine estaba dudoso de sus propias conclusiones, pero en el momento presente sus únicos verdaderos pensamientos eran que tenía que ayudar a Burt, ayudar a su amigo. Enseñarle a Kurt que en realidad si le importaba.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel está preocupado.<p>

* * *

><p>Su hijo no le está hablando, y ahora, el único chico que había pensado que podía ayudarlo a entender que estaba pasando, parecía igual de desorientado que él.<p>

"-esperaba que me pudieras ayudar diciéndome el porqué." Dijo, esperando escuchar un murmullo de asentimiento o un sonido afirmativo, lo que sea… lo que sea que termine el silencio de Kurt. Porque, justo ahora, aunque solo hayan sido cinco días. Burt Hummel extraña a su hijo. Y esta casi seguro de que su hijo también lo extraña.

"No estoy muy seguro de que decir para ayudarlo Sr. Hummel." El chico Blaine dice, y Burt puede escucharlo dudar en la línea, como si tratara de no decir algo. Algo importante.

Kurt ha estado en silencio, y en Dalton por casi una semana ahora, seguramente Blaine sabrá porque, después de todo, tenía casi el mismo horario que su hijo, así que estaría bajo el mismo estrés que Kurt, como Kurt había mencionado, ¿cierto?

"¿Enserio, nada? Nada." La voz de Burt se eleva un poco, mientras trata de sacarle respuestas al chico.

"En realidad no."

"¿No hay razón por la que mi propio hijo no me dirija la palabra?"

"Señor…" la voz de Blaine vacila.

"Se supone que eres su amigo. Dime porque Kurt no me está hablando." Dice Burt enojado, sus manos temblando visiblemente mientras coge el teléfono.

"Señor…" dice Blaine, después de vacilar un poco. Su voz trata de ser calmada, pero falla haciendo sonar sus nervios. "Perdóneme por ser tan franco, pero Kurt no nos está hablando a nadie de Dalton tampoco…"

Burt balbucea.

"Y personalmente, solo puedo ver una razón para eso…"

Burt espera.

"Y la razón es usted."

* * *

><p>"¿A qué diantres te refieres?" dice Burt alzando la voz, tanto que Blaine tiene que despegarse el teléfono del oído.<p>

"Sr. Hummel…como el…_amigo_ de Kurt…honestamente creo que es una reacción natural de él, considerando su… condición." Dice Blaine cuidadosamente, no estando seguro de que Burt vaya a estar cómodo de hablar de una experiencia tan traumática como su ataque al corazón.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'mi condición'?" pregunta Burt con sentimiento fuerte de Deja Vu.

"Bueno…señor…"

"Sólo dilo chico."

"Usted…usted tuvo un ataque al corazón, Sr. Hummel." Dice Blaine, en un tono que normalmente usaría para hablar con un niño pequeño.

"Soy consciente de eso." Dice Burt con un tono desesperado. "Pero porque algo que pasó hace meses estaría afectando a mi hijo en esa escuela tuya. Lo mandé ahí para alejarlo del pasado, no para que pudiera preocuparse y deprimirse por el pasado."

"Pero Sr…Oh dios, espere." Blaine soltó un gritó en el silencio del pasillo. De pronto sentía que el corazón se le saldría por el miedo que le causaba lo que acababa de decir el papá de Kurt.

"Sr. Hummel," empezó lentamente Blaine, para poder escuchar cada una de las palabras que el otro fuera a decir. "¿Podría por favor repetir… lo que acaba de decir? Es… importante."

Burt suspira, pero acepta, y mientras el chico grita en sorpresa, Burt sabe que tiene que contestarle, antes de entender el porqué.

"Dije…" contesta, igual de lento que el muchacho. "Que porqué, algo que paso hace meses…"

"¿meses?" interrumpió tentativamente Blaine, con la voz aguda y asustada.

"Si, meses, como mínimo, y podría agregar, que el único ataque al corazón que he tenido fue hace meses." Dijo Burt para hacer énfasis.

"Oh por dios." Chilla Blaine con un tono agudo. Casi tira el teléfono al suelo del horror.

"S-Sr. Hummel." Tartamudea, su corazón latiendo rápidamente mientras se recarga en el pomo de una puerta para no caer. "¿Me puede decir, donde esta Kurt justo ahora?"

"En tu escuela, donde más. ¿Me puedes decir porque no me habla?"

"P-porque…Sr. Hummel…" gime Blaine, su cuerpo moviéndose de sollozos que le empiezan a surgir en pura desesperación. "Kurt no está en Dalton… No ha estado aquí desde el domingo…nos dijo que…estaba con usted."

Burt estaba seguro de que le estaba dando otro ataque al corazón justo ahora.

Porque eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Si Kurt no esta en la escuela, y no está en casa, y nadie, ni siquiera sus amigos, han escuchado de él en casi una semana…

Entonces el precioso bebe de Burt…desapareció.

Y justo ahora, no hay nada que él, ni los amigos de Kurt puedan hacer al respecto.

* * *

><p>En el silencio que sigue, una variedad de emociones llena la escena…<p>

Blaine Anderson está aterrado.

Burt Hummel entró en pánico.

Y, con una larga figura parada frente a él, agarrando un cuchillo firmemente en la mano…Kurt Hummel…está absolutamente aterrado.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Nota: Hola! Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo, pero he estado con exámenes y proyectos y no me ha dado tiempo de ponerme a escribir, les dejo este capitulo un poco largo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>Di "no" si te sientes incómodo o amenazado<em>

* * *

><p>Sus gritos, de nuevo, fueron desapercibidos por todos menos de su captor. El cuchillo se hunde en su piel, cortando la preciosa porcelana, dejando gotas que gotas color escarlata cayeran y mancharan el suelo. Bueno, almenas las gotas que el hombre encima de Kurt no ha atrapado aún…con su lengua.<p>

Le dice, de nuevo, que es por su propio bien, y que va a aprender a ser un buen chico, y que solo viera a sus amigos de porcelana sentados alrededor de él. Son buenas. Míralas, con su blanca piel y sonrisas perfectas. Con la ropa casida con gracia y elegancia, con su inmaculadas y pequeñas alitas resaltando con orgullo por atención.

Y como esperaba salirse con todo lo que había hecho sin ser castigado, porque, el grito que había dejado salir, oh dios, bueno eso serían otras partes de pelo que le quitaría, y esos gemidos, bueno… no eran placenteros, así que claro, el cuchillo sería utilizado de nuevo.

Porque, ¿cómo podía ser Kurt perfecto si seguía gritando? ¿Qué no quería complacer a su maestro? Al que le importa, lo adora, y (ocasionalmente) lo alimenta y le da sustento. ¿Qué no quiere agradar al único que lo ama?

* * *

><p>Ha pasado casi una semana (al menos eso es lo que Kurt cree, juzgando por las veces que Jeremiah se ha ido para lo que Kurt imaginaba era ir a su trabajo) desde que había sido separado de su familia y amigos y sido encerrado.<p>

Kurt estaba atrapado en una historia de terror sin fin. Porque aunque cuando Jeremiah no estaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para lastimarlo, tan pronto regresaba, más muñecas se le unirían, y luego las bebidas, (con esas pastillas amarillas que Jeremiah pensaba que Kurt no notaba) luego Kurt era sumido en un estupor que lo dejaría toda la tarde borrosa y sin sentido. (Kurt estaba inseguro si agradecía el hecho de no recordar algunas tardes)

Las cosas se estaban poniendo más acaloradas con Jeremiah. Sus ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo cada vez que veía a Kurt. Sus pupilas se dilataban tanto que se veía demoniaco. Sus manos se aventuraban más que antes, y el cuerpo de Kurt se retorcía a la mitad, ya que la droga mantenía su mente desconectada de sus miembros.

Los castigos también se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensos, lo que una vez le habría ganado un golpe o un jalón de pelos ahora resultaba con el cuchillo en su garganta o en su pierna o en su estómago, donde pequeñas marcas ya empezaban a aparecer. El tono rojo de su sangre, limpiado con besos y las cortadas cubiertas con lamidas.

Era positivamente obsceno.

Kurt se encontraba a si mismo contando las mutiladas cicatrices que tenía en los lados mientras los segundos pasaban antes de que Jeremiah regresara. Él solo…no sabía que hacer.

En los ratos que Jeremiah no estaba, lo dejaba con las extremidades amarradas y la boca vendada, a veces también le tapaba la vista y Kurt era dejado indefenso, incapaz de ver lo que había a su alrededor, solo sabiendo que a su lado había muñecas, y había peligro para todos lados.

Porque Kurt tenía, cuando le daban un poco de libertad después de estar atado por uno o dos días, contacto con el mundo fuera de ese cuarto. Observaba cada muñeca y su posición, donde estaba la entrada por donde entraba Jeremiah. (Era una entrada que de algún modo se elevaba del piso por unos escalones)

Después de golpear un rato la pared por un tiempo significativo, golpeaba su cabeza contra la puerta, Kurt estaba seguro de que aunque el cuarto se veía sucio, viejo y descuidado, era muy fuerte.

Re-en forzado con concreto o algo, igual de fuerte la substancia detrás de la madera en descomposición, que mantenía la estructura de pie y evitaba que saliera el sonido.

Cada muñeca era posicionada en un lugar en el suelo, aunque Kurt estaba seguro de que tenían algún modo de patrón o símbolo que lo relacionaba con su posición. Cada una estaba de exactamente la misma manera. La espalda, tan recta como un palo, sus facciones pintadas con una fingida emoción y los brazos les colgaban de manera calmada a los lados. Las alas en sus espaldas, desplegadas y lisas, con las puntas alrededor de una pulgada por arriba de cada hombro de las muñecas…probablemente a la altura de la oreja, si Kurt las pudiera ver a través del pelo.

Cada una estaba viendo…directamente. A. Él.

Dios, era como si estuviera en una película de terror cursi.

La típica en que la niña güera estúpida va e investiga los horribles ruidos y gritos, sin llamar a la policía, porque eso es lo que hay que hacer, ¿cierto?

La típica en que el personaje "negro" siempre muere primero, sin ninguna razón aparente más que el racismo del director.

La típica en que, después de que casi todos murieron, un alto y guapo hombre llega y salva el día, arruinando el plan del villano, o atacando al monstruo, o disparándole al asesino o… solo algo que haga que la sobreviviente (y curiosamente la más guapa) se enamore completamente del hombre.

Si, esto era definitivamente como una película de terror. Sin la chica güera, hombres negros o un héroe alto y guapo.

Okey, no era nada como eso…

Pero por alguna razón, Kurt deseaba que así fuera.

Porque en las películas de terror, cuando solo hay un par de personajes…el protagonista, (en este caso él) casi siempre, salen con vida.

* * *

><p>Okey. Mierda. Blaine estaba entrando en pánico. Como en pasados estados de ataques de pánico, pero más como, 'maldita sea Jeff, haz que este chico respire ya o va a morir en realidad.'<p>

Si. Ese tipo de pánico sentía ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>Resultó que algunos de los Warblers lo habían escuchado caer al suelo del susto y habían salido a investigar.<p>

Lo cual era un alivio.

Nick hablaba con un sobresaltado Sr. Hummel en el otro lado del teléfono, mientras otros chicos lo sentaban y trataban de que Blaine recuperara la habilidad para hablar, lo que estaba resultando un tanto difícil ya que había…dejado de respirar.

Un rápido golpe en la espalda de parte de Jeff fue suficiente para traerlo de vuelta.

Mientras algunos de los Warblers se amontonaban alrededor de Blaine, los otros se mantenían atrás y trataban de escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo.

"Cielos, hombre." Dijo David, zarandeando a Blaine por el hombro. "Nos asustaste un momento."

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó Blaine?" preguntó Wes lo más calmado que podía, considerando que su amigo se acababa de desmayar.

Blaine miró alrededor del pasillo. Wes, David y como otros tres estaban a su alrededor, solo viéndolo. Jeff y Nick estaban por la puerta, sosteniendo su teléfono entre los dos, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillosos. Los otros, miembros más chicos estaban merodeando alrededor de la puerta o más atrás, curiosos, pero sin querer aparentarlo.

"Yo-" comenzó Blaine, su boca abierta como si fuera a decir algo más, luego volviéndose a cerrar.

Wes giró las manos, señalándole que continuara.

"Tú… ¿qué…?" preguntó.

"Yo…él…yo no…" De nuevo, la boca de Blaine se cerró antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras.

"Blaine," comenzó David, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué rayo-?"

Antes de que David pudiera terminar su oración, un par de gemidos idénticos sonaron a lo largo del pasillo y un ruido sordo resonó.

Todos, incluyendo a Blaine, se giraron para ver a Jeff, agarrando el teléfono en su mano, mientras Nick se hacía aire recargado contra la pared.

"Es-ese era el Sr. Hummel" dijo Jeff, a las personas que estaban ahora viéndolos firmemente a Nick y a él. La pantalla de _llamada terminada_ seguía brillando en el frente del teléfono de Blaine. "Él es un desastre. Apenas y puede hablar y…simplemente suena tan roto."

Blaine sollozó y miró al par, sus ojos cuestionándolos silenciosamente. Jeff simplemente asintió, y Blaine miró hacia otro lado.

"Resulta que Kurt no está en casa por el momento…"

Todos los chicos le dieron una mirada confundida.

Blaine abrió los ojos para tratar de reprimir las lágrimas, su cuerpo seguía demasiado conmocionado como para pararse. "Él-él…"

"Él dijo que Kurt estaba…" Jeff parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de limpiar su visión ya borrosa.

"Desaparecido." Terminó Nick con un aliento vacilante desde su lugar pegado a la pared. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando todos los que estaban alrededor jadearon, y algunos otros Warblers se recargaban en los objetos que tuvieran más próximos. "Él dijo que Kurt está desaparecido."

"No-no _puedes_ estar hablando en serio." Dijo Thad, negando con la cabeza, dejando de ver a Blaine para voltear hacia quienes estaban hablando.

"Lo están." Dijo Blaine desde su posición, aún en el suelo. Su voz entrecortada.

"Tu sabes, esa…_'crisis familiar'_ que dijo tener…" Nick escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno en su lengua.

"Eso no era real." Continúo Jeff, levantando a Nick, y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndolo derecho. "El Sr. Hummel dijo que él-él está bien, y que lo ha estado por un _largo tiempo_. Que-que Kurt le dijo que por el momento se estaba quedando en Dalton."

"Pero…" dijo Wes, sus ojos fijos en un punto arriba de la cabeza de Jeff. "Kurt no ha estado aquí desde…"

"El sábado." Terminó Nick. "Desde el paseo al centro comercial."

El chico a su lado asintió, su expresión fija en una mueca.

"Pensé que tomaría un taxi de regreso…" dijo David en un apenas susurro.

"Todos lo pensamos…" dijo Jeff. "Pero luego s-su cosa familiar pasó y…sólo lo dejamos."

"Parece ser que Jeff y yo fuimos los últimos en verlo." Continuó Nick. "Él estaba con nosotros un momento… luego se fue para regresar lo de Blaine-" le lanzó al chico una mirada obscura. "Fue a Gap, Jeff y yo fuimos a Hot Topic y…"

Su voz desvaneciéndose hasta el silencio, dejando la habitación el silencio, con el único sonido siendo las fuertes respiraciones de los chicos.

"Se esfumó." Dijo Jeff en un susurro apagado.

* * *

><p>"Entonces…" empezó David, después de unos buenos minutos de silencio, mientras ponía a Blaine de pie, ignorando las protestas del chico. "Kurt…" Respiró hondo para calmarse. "Ha estado <em>desaparecido<em>…por casi una _semana_…"

"Y ninguno de nosotros…hizo _nada_ al respecto." Terminó Nick.

Todos miraron el piso con miradas culpables, arrastrando los pies alrededor.

"Somos unos inútiles." Chilló Nick, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

"Nick," empezó Jeff, frotando en círculos la espalda de su amigo. "Oye, oye…está bien…todo estará bien."

"No, no lo está." Dijo Nick, lágrimas empezando ocultarle los ojos. "Él está fuera…y…y…no sabemos donde."

"Está bien cariño." Dijo Jeff, con una voz tan calmada como podía en esta situación. "Lo encontraremos, oye…ju-juntos podemos encontrarlo. Estoy seguro de que si todos tratamos..."

"Bueno. No es exactamente _nuestro_ problema." Dijo una voz apagada de un Warbler de primer año que estaba parado por la puerta. Los chicos mayores le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora. "Quiero decir, nosotros apenas y conocemos al ch-"

"No te atrevas a decir eso." Siseó Nick viendo con ojos rojos a quien había dicho eso.

"Pero no es-"

"Vete a la mierda." Dijo Nick, quitándose el brazo de Jeff de encima y caminando rápidamente hacia él mientras el chico se hacia con temor hacia atrás. Jeff y David se adelantaron y agarraron a Nick, separándolo del otro chico, quien parecía aterrado por la explosión del otro.

Nick gruñó y se soltó de sus captores.

"Ustedes," gritó, viendo alrededor de la habitación, enfocándose principalmente al Warbler que había hablado, tratando de escapar de los que estaba ahí reunidos. "¿A qué coños hemos estado jugando? Kurt ha estado…desaparecido. Por casi una maldita semana y solo hemos estado sentados…no lo cuestionamos."

"Tratamos de contactarlo-" dijo Blaine débilmente, sin ver a Nick a los ojos.

"Sí, Blaine." Dijo Nick fríamente. "Tratamos. Pero como puedes ver por la notoria falta de Kurt, claramente no tratamos lo suficiente…cielos…somos tan estúpidos"

Levantó sus manos en señal de rendimiento.

"¿Por qué no nos cuestionamos antes? Kurt solo desapareció y aceptamos u pequeña historia… ¿alguien intentó llamarlo a su celular, o a su casa…o algo para ver si estaba bien?"

Todos, de nuevo, se quedaron en silencio.

"Deberíamos de haber checado, deberíamos de haber preguntado, deberíamos de…dios…pidió espacio pero…le dimos demasiado."

"No te vi a ti checando." Dijo otro Warbler descontento de primer año.

Nick se dio vuelta sobre los talones, sus ojos fijándose en el chico con mucha fuerza.

"¿Crees que no se eso Ryan?" gritó Nick. Su voz amplificada en el pasillo y haciendo eco en la paredes. "¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pude haber hecho? Como si le hubiera llamado, o mandándole más mensajes podría haber detenido esto. Que puede ser que yo haya sido la última persona en ver a Kurt. Tal vez el último que lo vio con vida."

El cuarto quedó en silencio.

"Crees que justo ahora, no me estoy reprendiendo por todas las posibilidades. Kurt era uno de mis mejores amigos, y justo ahora, gracias no solo a mí, pero a todos ustedes también, podría estar asustado, o lastimado, o muerto y es nuestra culpa. Todo mi culpa, porque pude haber hecho algo…Debería de haber hecho algo, tenemos que hacer algo…"

Su discurso se detuvo y se disolvió en llantos. Jeff corrió hasta el y lo acunó en sus brazos mientras Nick se agarraba de su camisa en desesperación, sus lágrimas manchando el cuello de algodón de la camisa de Jeff.

"Todos ustedes," siseó Wes a los más chicos que estaban amontonados por la puerta, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión al ver la vulnerabilidad de su superior. "Afuera. Ahora. Quiero solo a los Warblers de último año… más los que están en el bloque de dormitorios de Kurt. ¿Entendido?"

Todos los chicos asintieron, casi todos aun viendo a Nick quien estaba sollozando silenciosamente, mientras salían apresuradamente.

Trent suspiró y cerró la puerta del cuarto de práctica de los Warblers que estaba a su espalda. "Chicos, supongo que ahora no es el momento adecuado pero…creo que deberíamos irnos a un cuarto, porque…bueno…un pasillo no es en realidad el lugar más práctico de todos los lugares…" Se detuvo y los otros asintieron. Lentamente, cada chico se paró, o ayudó a un amigo a ponerse de pie, antes de moverse al cuarto de práctica que estaba vacío. Su único pensamiento siendo. _¿Qué rayos le había pasado a Kurt?_


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hola! perdonen que no he podido subir el cap antes. No voy a poner pretextos, espero que disfruten este cap.**

* * *

><p>Era un ajuste perfecto, el cuarto no tan grande estaba casi repleto de sillas, un piano ocupaba una pared y una pequeña pared ocupaba otra, pero era suficiente.<p>

Nick estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Jeff mientras trataba de calmarse a sí mismo. Blaine estaba del otro lado del cuarto, llorando. Los otros chicos estaban simplemente parados viéndose incómodos mientras los tres chicos se lanzaban dagas con los ojos.

No era secreto que Nick y Jeff estuvieran sentidos con Blaine en este momento.

Porque, no solo había sido un cabrón la semana pasada, pero también había traicionado a Kurt. Usando los sentimientos de Kurt para su propio beneficio. Claro, él decía que por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro chico, pero justo ahora, con Kurt desaparecido, Jeff y Nick estaban poniendo esto sobre la cabeza de Blaine.

Mientras Wes y David se levantaban del piano, Nick le lanzó a Blaine una última mirada asesina y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento.

* * *

><p>"Chicos," llamó David, levantando la voz para que lo escucharan. "¿Ch…chicos?" Los que aún estaban parados estaban haciendo todo tipo de ruidos mientras se apresuraban a alcanzar alguna de las sillas que quedaban…. Había como 10 chicos en el cuarto ahora, 6 Warblers de último año y el resto eran más chicos que estaban en el mismo set de dormitorios que Kurt.<p>

"Chicos," trató de nuevo, débilmente.

Wes suspiró y se agachó para quitarse el zapato. David, junto con la mayoría de los otros que estaban poniendo atención le dieron una mirada curiosa, pero Wes rodó los ojos y sólo lo levantó a la altura de su cabeza. Vio alrededor del cuarto por última vez, viendo a los Warblers que aun estaban hablando con una vista cansada. Antes de hacer una mueca, con el talón del zapato cerró de golpe la tapa del piano.

El sonido calló a todos. El sonido de la madera, fuerte y abrupto, sin mencionar el eco de las teclas, las notas sonando todas juntas formando un sonido catastrófico.

"Wow," dijo David, chocando los puños con Wes en admiración.

"¿Ya decidieron callarse?" preguntó Wes, su cara en una expresión firme.

El silencio que siguió pareció complacer al Warbler, así que continuó.

"Claro, asé que…estamos ahora, todos, cuidadosamente enterados del apuro en que se encuentra nuestro miembro más reciente." Algunos murmullos de afirmación se escucharon por la pequeña habitación. "Kurt, desde creemos el sábado…" dijo viendo a Nick. "…no ha sido visto por nadie de nosotros. No regresó a Dalton después de la salida del fin de semana, y dijo tener, 'problemas familiares…'" Hizo un gesto con los dedos indicando comillas. "como su excusa."

David intervino. "Aparte del mensaje que les mandó a Nick y Jeff, hemos perdido todo el contacto con Kurt." Todos en el cuarto asintieron al mismo tiempo, menos Blaine, quien seguía en shock, y lloriqueando en una esquina, atrás del resto de los Warblers.

"Jeff, ¿tienes tu teléfono aquí?" preguntó, él güero asintió, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, sacando su viejo iPhone que tenía un golpe en la pantalla.

"¿Puedes leer el mensaje que te mandó para que los que no lo han escuchado aún puedan escuchar la evidencia? Thad, por favor toma notas, necesitamos juntar todos los hechos."

"Es como un caso de la corte." Dijo uno de los Warblers que estaba más atrás y los otros rieron. Thad solo asintió y le susurró algo a quien tenía al lado, quien se agachó y le pasó su bolsa mensajera, donde estaba el cuaderno de Thad. Ya que todo estaba listo y habían parado de reír, Jeff comenzó.

"Kurt me mandó esto a las 5:16. Le mandamos el primer mensaje a las…" escaneó rápidamente sus mensajes anteriores. "…3:22, cuando el autobús estaba a punto de irse… le mandamos…4 mensajes después de eso, el último siendo a las 4:57…era de parte de Nick, porque…" dudó un poco. "Yo estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico."

Volteó hacia Wes, quien sonrió comprensivo.

"Su mensaje dice…_Hola chicos. Lo siento, recibí una llamada de mi madrastra hace rato. Me tuve que ir al hospital. Dijo que mi papá había tenido más complicaciones del corazón_."

El cuarto entero hizo una mueca.

"_Tuve que ir a visitarlo, perdón que no les pude decir antes pero era una emergencia. No hay señal dentro del hospital por los aparatos. Faltaré probablemente por un tiempo, díganle a los otros. No se preocupen. Estaré en casa, para apoyar. Los veo luego_…" tomó aire vacilante, como si el aire fuera agua. "…beso, beso, beso."

Nick seguía viendo el piso, pero su mano estaba agarrando la de Jeff fuertemente, como si ambos temieran separarse. No era secreto que estos dos chicos eran los mejores amigos de Kurt en Dalton. (Sin contar a Blaine claro…pero él en realidad no contaba en estos momentos) Habían comenzado cuando tenían algunas clases juntas, pero cuando Kurt había decidido quedarse a dormir en Dalton, Jeff y Nick habían sido quienes lo habían recibido. Su bloque de dormitorios tenía una vacante desde que Trent había dejado de quedarse a dormir en la academia, así que juntos habían ayudado a Kurt a llevar sus cosas al dormitorio. Le habían ayudado a pegar todos sus posters, acomodar sus DVD y su colección de música, hasta a cambiar las sábanas, y desde entonces habían pasado la mayoría de su tiempo libre juntos, bueno, al menos el tiempo recomendado al estar en un internado. (Blaine era agradable, tan bien lo era el compañero de cuarto de Kurt, Oran, pero a veces necesitaba su espacio y alejarse de sus locuras)

Pero ahora, con Kurt desaparecido, y ambos chicos sabiendo que fueron los últimos de Dalton que lo habían visto vivo y saludable, estaban tomando la noticia muy duro. Era como un golpe en el estómago, porque gente tan leal como Nick y Jeff, sabiendo que podrían haber hecho algo para evitar esto, bueno, era suficiente como para que sintieran toda la culpa en sus hombros.

David respiró hondo. "Bueno, después de eso, sé que la mayoría de nosotros que estábamos en la sala común en ese momento, le mandamos a Kurt un mensaje de conmiseración. Levanten la mano quienes lo hicieron."

Todos levantaron las manos, menos los cuatro Warblers más chicos de los dormitorios de Kurt, (y Blaine) quienes solo miraron sintiéndose culpables el piso.

"Okey." Dijo Wes, mientras Thad anotaba los nombres. "Entonces…¿qué pasó después de eso?...¿Nick?¿Jeff?¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar?"

"No en realidad." Fue la respuesta general de los presentes. "Al menos no hasta el día de hoy."

"Quiero decir, ustedes dos-" interrumpió Flint, señalando a Wes y Jeff. "-dijeron que le mandarían por correo electrónico su trabajo, y eso pareció ir bien-"

"Sin contar el hecho de que no contesto nada." Murmuró Wes. (Thad lo escribió de todos modos)

"-y ninguno de nosotros lo presionó por detalles de nada, ¿sabes? Porque Kurt es muy callado en cosas como estas, y bueno…Yo por ejemplo pensé tal vez… que, si le mandaba muchos mensajes, o algo, podría…no se… hacerlo incómodo, o más triste." Se mordió el labio y dejó que sus manos sostuvieran su cabeza para recargarse en la mesa.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Para ser perfectamente honesto." Dijo Thad. "Creo que eso es lo que todos hicimos… quiero decir, le mandé…que, dos o tres mensajes en total, sé que otros chicos le mandaron más, algunos menos, pero… presionarlo…pudo haber sido malo."

"¿Qué? ¿Peor a que él esté desaparecido?" siseó Nick.

"Sé que está desaparecido, Nick." Dijo Thad, con un toque de desesperación en la voz. "Pero enojándose con todos por eso no ayudará."

Nick abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue silenciado por Wes. Soltando su zapato en el piano de nuevo. "Nick." Advirtió Wes, "no empieces a pelear ahora, sólo escucha lo que los demás tienen que decir, podría ser importante y necesitamos concentrarnos juntos si queremos tener alguna esperanza en ayudar a Kurt."

Nick se rindió, aunque sin ganas, y no sin lanzarle unas miradas asesinas a la dirección general de Thad.

"Ahora que quitamos eso de nuestro camino." Dijo David. "Tratemos de hacer algo."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Wes, sus ojos escaneando la habitación. "Entonces… después de esa…reveladora llamada del Sr. Hummel, ¿qué pasó exactamente? Omitan las reacciones de Blaine y Nick.

Nick le lanzó una mirada y Blaine siguió sin poner atención.

"Bueno…" empezó Thad. "Por el momento, creo que Trent está afuera en el pasillo hablando con la policía. Aunque presiento que la familia de Kurt probablemente ya habrá hecho lo mismo, así que no deberíamos de tener problemas en eso." El acuarto murmuró en manera afirmativa.

"Solo tenemos los mensajes que nos mandó diciendo que había ido a casa. El problema es, que obviamente no lo hiso…así que necesitamos descubrir que pasó durante ese tiempo."

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio. Todo el cuarto parecía estar en profundo pensamiento, fue entonces cuando claro, Trent decidió entrar al cuarto.

"Ok." Gritó mientras se guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Entonces…los policías tienen buenas noticias…" sonrisas fueron apareciendo en los más chicos, su ignorancia dejándolos animarse. Los chicos más grandes, con más años de experiencia (y de ver CSI) sentían que algo no estaba bien.

"…y otras no tan buenas."

* * *

><p>Trent maniobró hasta hacerse paso al frente del cuarto. (Bueno, al área en donde estaba el piano en que estaban sentados Wes y David.)<p>

Miró a Thad, rápidamente murmurando algo en el oído de David. "¿Está tomando notas?" a lo cual David solo asintió. Trent rodó los ojos, pero continúo.

"Ok, chicos, escuchen. La buena noticia… es que el papá de Kurt ya llamó a la policía. Ahora tienen dos reportes y el caso se aumentó importancia. Van a mandar coches a buscarlo en cuanto puedan." De nuevo, el grupo tenía algunas sonrisas, que se esparcían mientras Trent hablaba.

"Sin embargo." Dijo haciendo una mueca. "hay dos partes de malas noticias aquí. La primera es que, ya que somos menores de edad, no podemos ayudar en la búsqueda. Aun cuando sea en horas fuera de la escuela, y si Nick, si pregunté, y dos veces." Agregó al ver que Nick abría la boca para hablar.

"La segunda parte de las malas noticias es que deberíamos 'prepararnos para lo peor'" Miradas confundidas fueron lanzadas en dirección de Trent.

"Lo que quieren decir es," dijo lentamente. "Es que si Kurt en realidad hizo lo que dijo, lo cual fue visitar a su papá, el sábado, y nunca llegó allá o regresó aquí…entonces no tienen idea de pasó cuando iba de camino. Pudo haberse…perdido, o se le descompuso el coche…"

"…o chocado…" dijo Nick monótono. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

"o…chocado." Dijo Trent dudoso. "P-pero hay otras muchas posibilidades también…ya saben…algo mejor." Agregó rápidamente. Mientras Jeff se acercaba a su amigo y lo sostenía frotándole la espalda en círculos.

"Aparentemente deberíamos esperar que alguien venga a visitar Dalton en los próximos días para interrogarnos…no es que crean que…nosotros…le hicimos algo." Dijo Trent. "Solo…bueno…como dije, hay otras…posibilidades."

"¿A qué te refieres Trent?" preguntó David, al mismo tiempo que Wes gritaba. "Sólo escúpelo."

"Ok…ok." Él dijo, levantando la mano en modo de haberse rendido. "También dijeron que…Kurt pudo no haber hecho lo que nos dijo, y puede que esté desaparecido por otras razones completamente diferentes."

"¿Cómo…?" apremió Thad.

"Bueno…él pudo haber huido." Dijo Trent en un tono de positivismo falso. "Esperen…eso no es mejor… eso es como, peor."

La mayoría de los Warblers rodaron los ojos. "Lo siento Nick." Murmulló Trent, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al chico con los ojos rojos.

"Pero Trent tiene un punto." Dijo Flint, lanzándole a Blaine una mirada de enojo. "Quiero decir, juzgando por la pelea que tuvieron Blaine y Kurt hace unos días, puedes imaginar porqué lo pudo haber hecho. Sin ofender…amigo."

Blaine ni si quiera levantó la mirada.

"Claro, sin ofender Blaine cuando que acabas de decir que es su culpa que su mejor amigo este desaparecido." Dijo uno de los Warblers más chicos. "Porque eso de seguro lo animará. Bien echo cabeza hueca."

Todos contuvieron la respiración y voltearon a ver al chico, Jason, quien le estaba lanzando dagas a Flint con la mirada.

"¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?" dijo Flint, volteándose para ver al otro chico.

"Me escuchaste. Solo vas a hacer que las cosas empeoren, y yo, por una no quiero estar aquí encerrado más del tiempo necesario."

"¿Cuál es tu problema amigo? Solo estamos tratando de ayudar a Kurt aquí…deja de molestar por hacer un comentario."

"Oh es Kurt esto Kurt lo otro. Todo lo que hace Blaine es hablar sobre él, todos ustedes lo ven como si fuera un cachorro mágico y a nosotros nos ignoran. Ahora está desaparecido, admirémoslo más…Apuesto a que nada de esto estuviera pasando si alguno de nosotros estuviera desaparecido, solo lo dejarían ser… pero no, el precioso Kurt tiene que ser encontrado para que lo podamos amar y abrazarlo y besarlo y hacer todo lo que quiera."

"Oh no te atrevas…vas a caer enano." Gritó Flint al mismo tiempo que se paraba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el chico fue empujado hacia abajo por Thad, quien le dio un golpe en el pecho con su cuaderno mientras Trent y otros Warblers de último año agarraban a Jason, quien estaba pateando y tratando de lastimar a Flint, quien estaba intentando contestarle con más fuerza.

"Chicos. Cálmense." Gritó Thad, moviendo sus manos en frustración. "Estamos tratando de encontrar a Kurt. Quien es…incluyéndote Jason…-dijo señalando al chico- nuestro amigo. Quien seguramente, está en graves problemas. Flint solo estaba tratando de decir su parte y tú vas y dices mierda como esa. Esto le pasó a Kurt. No a ti, Jason, así que cállate y siéntate."

La habitación quedó en silencio… hasta Wes y David parecían sorprendidos. Poco a poco silbidos de apreciación se fueron escuchando, y algunos le dieron palmadas de apoyo a Thad, quien seguía viendo a Jason, eventualmente empezaron los aplausos, y Jason salió de la habitación. Nadie protestó, y ni aun cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas disminuyó el sonido.

Apenas y alguien pudo escuchar al chico con pelo rizado hablar. Porque mientras los otros estaban recolectando 'evidencia', Blaine Anderson, había buscado algo mucho mayor.

"Thad," dijo Blaine, en algo poco más alto que un susurro. "Thad."

El sonido continuo hiso que las palabras de Blaine sonaran igual que el sonido de una pluma al caer.

"Thad," dijo un poco más alto. "Thad."

Un chico en frente de él lo volteó a ver, confundido.

"¿Le hablas a Thad?" preguntó Blaine en voz baja. El chico frunció el ceño pero asintió, acercándose al chico para tocarle el hombro. Thad se asustó un poco pero volteó. El chico rápidamente el susurró en el oído, y la atención de Thad se volvió hacia Blaine, quien le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara.

Thad se levantó lentamente y se movió entre las sillas hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba Blaine.

"¿Puedo leer las notas?" preguntó Blaine. "Las notas que tomaste…rápido… yo solo…quiero checar algo."

Thad parecía un poco confundido, pero le dio su cuaderno. Blaine se saltó las últimas anotaciones. El discurso completo de Trent estaba escrito en un recuadro, junto a lo que Wes y David habían dicho. Pero eso no era en lo que Blaine estaba interesado.

"¿Este es el mensaje de Jeff?" le preguntó a Thad, señalando algunas líneas en el marco de la página. Thad asintió, "y esas son las contestaciones." Le dijo, dirigiendo la atención de Blaine hacia una lista de nombres.

Blaine le agradeció pero… lo ignoró. Se concentró en el mensaje que Kurt le había mandado a Jeff. Todo sonaba al estilo de 'Kurt'. Principalmente en la parte de su papá y el hospital… diciéndole a los otros que estaba bien… parecía real. Lo único que llamó la atención de Blaine, fueron los tres besos de al final.

Kurt no ponía besos al final de sus mensajes. No a chicos. (Con excepción de Blaine.) Porque, como decía Kurt, con chicos nunca podías saber si era enserio o de broma. Sí, la mayoría de los chicos de Dalton eran así, ponían besos al final de la mayoría de sus mensajes… pero estaban acostumbrados a expresar emociones. Después de un desastroso evento, en que la homofobia de Finn salió a relucir, Kurt había dejado de poner besos al final de sus mensajes, prefiriendo evitar la incomoda conversación de 'soy hetero' lo más que se pudiera. Solo fue cuando Blaine habló con el sobre eso que decidió escribirlos otra vez…pero solo con Blaine.

…sólo con Blaine…

Y con nadie más.

¿Así que a Jeff?

* * *

><p>Thad estaba viendo curiosamente a Blaine leer sus notas, viendo como se le abrían los ojos cada vez más. De repente la cabeza de Blaine se levantó y le habló a Thad de nuevo.<p>

"Trae el teléfono de Jeff. No preguntes porque… es… importante." Thad frunció las cejas. "Por favor."

Dos minutos, y una extraña conversación con Jeff después, ('no preguntes' 'no lo se' 'si, está loco, pero el chico conoce a Kurt' 'creo que se dio cuenta de algo') Thad regresó, teléfono en mano, y se lo dio a Blaine. Él rápidamente abrió los mensajes de Jeff. Encontró los que eran de Kurt y leyó cada uno… al menos los recientes.

_Kurt: ¿ya estás en los dormitorios?_

_Kurt: Genial, ven a mi cuarto un segundo. _

_Kurt: No! No de ese modo. Quita tu mente de eso, niño. _

_Kurt: lo entiendo. Solo… cállate y ven pronto…no lo menciones :P_

Luego más

_Kurt: Literalmente no puedo esperar hasta mañana. _

_Kurt: Compras!_

_Kurt: Va a ser genial. Pero tú y Nick van a cargar mis bolsas. _

_Kurt: no, no hay negociaciones. Blaine está siendo un idiota de nuevo así que ustedes dos tendrán que ser. :L_

_Kurt: no, se pasó esta vez. Normalmente lo puedo soportar, pero esta vez…estaba como restregándomelo a la cara. Tiene una cita…si aún después de lo de Gap… y yo que pensé que tenía alguna oportunidad…pero oye…tal vez algún día…_

_Kurt: no gracias, pasaré. Prefiero decirte el resto mañana, no por mensaje. Hablar sobre mi no existente vida amorosa por celular no me va a animar. Lo siento. :/ Pero ven mañana, tal vez me puedas convencer de hablar con un café. ;)_

Blaine se sintió mal en los últimos mensajes. Lo dolía leerlos, pero probaban su teoría. No besos. Aun en los mensajes de confort…no besos.

Rápidamente sacó su propio teléfono. Se movió entre sus mensajes hasta que encontró el que le mandó Kurt.

'_Querido Blaine: siento mucho no estar en Dalton. Desearía estarlo, te extraño. Mi papá tuvo otro problema con su corazón, y me necesita en casa por un tiempo. No estoy seguro de cuando estaré de regreso. Pero no te preocupes. Estaré bien. No llames a mi casa, no contestaremos y sólo despertará a papá. Cuida de los chicos, mantenlos entretenidos. No brinques en los muebles mientras no esté. Te extraño xxx'_

De nuevo, si era el estilo de Kurt. Poniendo caritas y estando preocupado por su papá, hasta los besos estaban bien.

Pero había algo que estaba mal.

Era demasiado Kurt. Muy perfecto, todos los detalles de Kurt estaban ahí. Las caras, la preocupación por su papá, hasta los besos.

Besos…

La última vez que Kurt y Blaine hablaron, Kurt estaba furioso. No había modo en que le escribiera a Blaine de esa manera después de la pelea. No había manera.

¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron, su boca abriéndose. Dejo de respirar por un momento y su corazón latió con más fuerza, su pulso tan fuerte que lo podía sentir en las mejillas.

"Wes." Gritó dudoso. "¡WES!"

Los ocupantes del cuarto se voltearon y miraron a Blaine, quien ahora estaba parado, agitando su teléfono y la libreta de Thad en el aire."

"¿Qué pasa Blaine?" preguntó Wes, con un tono de impresión en la voz.

"Le haz estado mandando a Kurt a su correo su tarea, ¿cierto?"

El chico asintió.

"¿Te ha contestado alguna vez?"

"No…"

"Ok, entonces eso quiere decir que donde quiera que esté Kurt, debe de tener su teléfono, pero no computadora." Se dijo Blaine a sí mismo, rápidamente escaneando el contenido en su mensaje de nuevo.

"¿Qué…?" empezó Wes.

"Yo también recibí un mensaje de él." Lo interrumpió Blaine, agitando su teléfono. "Algún tiempo después de ustedes, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana del siguiente día."

"Yo no-"

"Dos cosas sobre eso." Continuó Blaine. "Uno, si Kurt hubiera ido a visitar a su papá, habría llegado mucho antes y hubiera mandado el mensaje en cuanto llegó. Dijo que contactarlo podía molestar a su papá, conociéndolo, hubiera mandado el mensaje, apagado su celular e ido a ver a su papá, así que el tiempo esta completamente mal. Dos. Kurt nunca se queda despierto tan tarde. Nunca, no en todo el tiempo que lo he conocido, y no que nunca me lo hayan dicho. Diablos, él apenas y se puede mantener despierto después de las dos. Sin excepciones. Entonces, ¿Por qué mandaría mensajes a esa hora?"

"Blaine, no estás hablando claro." Dijo Wes. "Kurt ni si quiera fue a casa."

"Exacto, entonces porque nos mandaría un mensaje diciéndonos que eso hacía, pero no mandaba los mensajes a la hora apropiada para estar en casa?"

"Yo-" trató David.

"¿Y por qué le diría a su papá que está en Dalton?"

"¿Qué?" dijo casi la mitad de la sala.

"Le dijo a su papá que se estaba quedando en Dalton. Es por eso que su papá no llamó antes."

"Pero-"

"Nick, Jeff. ¿Cuáles son las reglas principales en las películas de terror?" dijo rápidamente Blaine, interrumpiendo a Thad, quien parecía apagado.

"Yo…" comenzaron, un poco confundidos.

"¡Rápido!" insistió Blaine.

"Eh… el chico afroamericano muere primero." Trató Nick.

"Tener mala iluminación." Ofreció Jeff.

"La escena del asesinato debe ser el lugar más terrorífico o el lugar más feliz."

"La chica guapa sobrevive"

"No, no, no… todas ciertas pero no." Dijo Blaine. "Continúen."

"Eh…"

"Yo…"

"La…"

"Nadie sabe que algo esta mal hasta que el asesino ataca." Dijo finalmente Jeff.

"Exacto." Chilló Blaine. "Nadie debe saber que algo está mal. Entonces…¿por qué Kurt mando mensajes diferentes a su papá y a nosotros?"

"Para que no supiéramos que algo estaba mal." Dijo Wes. "Pero eso ya lo sabíamos Blaine."

"Pero aquí es donde se pone interesante." Dijo Blaine, sosteniendo tanto su celular como el de Jeff. "Aquí están los últimos mensajes que recibimos de Kurt. ¿Qué está mal?"

Nadie podía contestar, murmullos y susurros se escuchaban por el cuarto, pero nadie decía nada claro, hasta que Nick lo descubrió.

"¡Los besos!" chilló.

"Exacto. Hay besos en ambos mensajes. Él nunca pone besos en los mensajes a alguien que no sea yo, pero ese día estaba enojado conmigo. ¿Entonces por qué puso los besos?"

"¿Para qué no pensaras que algo estaba mal?" sugirió Flint.

"Si Flint, pero no." Dijo Blaine exasperado. "Porque fueron esos besos los que me enseñaron que algo estaba mal. Si Kurt estaba tratando mostrar que nada estaba mal, hubiera sido directo y al grano. Nada de besos ni 'te extraño' porque él tiene demasiado orgullo como para poner esas dos cosas juntas."

"luego-"

"Pero alguien que no sabía que nos habíamos peleado, hubiera pensado que eso sería lo normal que tenía que hacer como para no levantar sospechas."

"Blaine." Dijo Nick, su voz débil y confundida. "¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"No creo que Kurt haya chocado. O que se haya perdido o huido."

Silencio.

"¡Creo que Kurt ha sido secuestrado!"


	16. Capitulo 15

_Mantente al tanto del tiempo. (Si vas tarde, la gente se preocupa.)_

* * *

><p>Considerando todas las cosas, Kurt Hummel no estaba muy bien.<p>

Bueno, eso era una subestimación. Su situación entera olía a mierda hasta el tope, pero trató de no pensar en eso en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 7 días.<p>

7 días desde que había tenido verdadero contacto humano, 7 días desde que había visto a su familia, 7 días desde que había visto a sus amigos.

8 días sin embargo… desde su pelea con Blaine…

Estúpido Blaine. Con su estúpida guapura, su estúpido talento, y su estúpida personalidad, y su estúpido…estúpido…estúpido todo.

Todo esto era su culpa. Kurt lo había decidido esa mañana. Todo era su culpa, hasta la última pizca de lo que le había sucedido era la culpa de Blaine Frederick Anderson y si Kurt algún día salía de aquí, entonces se aseguraría de hacerlo saber.

Porque, ¿quién le había introducido Jeremiah a Kurt? Blaine.

¿Quién le había dicho prácticamente que Jeremiah era un chico fantástico y que tendría suerte de tener su atención? Blaine.

¿Quién le había pedido que regresara los calcetines? Blaine.

¿Quién lo hiso enojar tanto que anduvo sin precaución? Blaine.

¿Quién tuvo una cita y lo puso lo suficientemente celoso como para acceder a ir por café? Blaine.

Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. ¡BLAINE!

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 8 días… resultaba que culpar a alguien más por todo no hace milagrosamente que las cosas estén mejor.<p>

¿Era malo que Kurt sentía un poco de decepción por eso?

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 9 días.<p>

Los sueños estaban empeorando. Drogado hasta que quedaba inconsciente. Así era como dormía ahora. Y en todo lo que podía pensar mientras dormía era Jeremiah. Sus ojos rasgados, su mirada dudosa, su frío y no deseado roce. Todo eso. Y hacía que la realidad se volviera peor.

Hoy Jeremiah había traído una pistola.

Kurt había llorado por casi dos horas seguidas, antes de que se volviera físicamente doloroso hacerlo, y antes de que Jeremiah le apuntara el arma a la cabeza y le dijera que se callara.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 10 días.<p>

Algo de la pistola aterrorizaba a Kurt. Lo aterrorizaba más que las amenazas, o el cuchillo, o las muñecas, o cualquier otra cosa que Jeremiah tuviera.

Tal vez era porque no temía usarla. Ya le había disparado a la pared una vez, y ni siquiera se había inmutado. (Mientras que Kurt había gritado)

Tal vez era porque él la hizo girar en de un modo despreocupado. (Y, curiosamente también la razón por la que disparó contra el muro. Resulta que girar una pistola cargada alrededor con el dedo no es una buena idea, porque a veces… y Kurt puede decir esto con certeza… dicho dedo accidentalmente puede apretar el gatillo y dispararle a algo… como por ejemplo, exactamente a 7 pulgadas del brazo derecho de Kurt.)

Tal vez solo era porque era una pistola, y tenía el potencial de matarlo en tan solo un segundo.

Porque eso era aterrador.

Y hasta que estés actualmente en esa situación, nunca podrás entender que aterrador puede llegar a ser.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 11 días.<p>

Y esto fue todo lo que Kurt había logrado resolver.

El collar alrededor de su cuello necesitaba ser lavado, estaba sudado, pegajoso y olía. Kurt estaba seguro de que había una erupción formándose en su cuello, y lo hacía sentirse enfermo al pensar en ello.

Jeremiah era muy, muy bueno haciendo nudos. Sin importar que tanto lo intentara, la atadura de sus manos y sus pies no se aflojaba.

Él ahora estaba también atado a un gancho en la pared. Sólo tenía como un metro para moverse, porque a Jeremiah no le gustaba cuando se podía mover. A Jeremiah no le gustaba ningún modo de libertad.

Las muñecas eran más espeluznantes de lo que se había imaginado. Cada una se veía casi exactamente como él, eso lo asustaba. Eran solo las alas lo que las distinguía ahora.

Había 27 heridas visibles en su cuerpo… bueno por lo menos 27 que él podía ver. Desde largas heridas de cuchillo que corrían por su abdomen hasta las sangrientas rozaduras de las ataduras, Kurt había llorado por cada herida.

Jeremiah regresaría en cualquier momento.

Esta absoluta y definitivamente 100% seguro… de que no había modo de salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 7 días.<p>

8 desde que él había sido un pelmazo y había arruinado todo, y 7 desde que su mejor amigo, y ahora interés amoroso había desaparecido.

Blaine Fredrick Anderson era un idiota. Él lo sabía. De hecho, casi todo Dalton lo sabía.

Lo que le había pasado a Kurt era toda su culpa.

Esto…también lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 8 días.<p>

De algún modo Blaine se había decepcionado que al aceptar la culpa de alguna manera no había ayudado en nada. Lo hacía en los libros de historia… ¿por qué no ahora?

Oh sí…

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 9 días.<p>

La policía había ido a Dalton hoy.

Todos los Warblers y aquellos cercanos a Kurt fueron llamados y cuestionados como grupo, luego individualmente.

Todos los otros estudiantes, al menos aquellos que no sabían que le había pasado a Kurt, estaban murmurando y señalando, mientras chico tras chico era escoltado a un cuarto privado por un oficial de policía, con todo el uniforme completo, la insignia brillando, de algún modo haciendo que todo el que los acompañara pareciera culpable.

4 personas lloraron. Nick, Jeff, el compañero de cuarto de Kurt, Oran y finalmente Blaine mismo.

Durante su entrevista se vino abajo y dijo que todo era su culpa. Explicó la pelea y como había hecho enojar mucho a Kurt, y lo idiota que era.

Los policías solo hicieron muecas y le dieron unas raras palmaditas en la espalda y le ofrecieron una caja de pañuelos de papel a Blaine, quien tomó algunos y empezó a limpiarse los mocos y las lágrimas de la cara y el oficial le dijo que no era su culpa y que todo estaría bien.

Luego le dijo sus preocupaciones respecto al secuestro.

Aparentemente no tenían ninguna razón para sospechar que el Sr. Hummel podría ser el objeto de un juego sucio, aunque no descartaron la posibilidad. Y dijeron que lo investigarían.

El papá de Jeff estaba envuelto en la industria de defensa, y trabajaba junto con la policía casi regularmente. Así que cuando Blaine les dijo esto a los Warblers en su próxima reunión, Jeff tomó a Blaine a un lado y básicamente le dijo que eso no quería decir casi nada, y que al decir que lo investigarían quería decir en realidad que de ningún modo podría ser eso.

Blaine había llorado de nuevo. Se había vuelto más abierto con sus emociones en lo últimos días, y Jeff se visto confortando al chico llorando mientras le empapaba la camisa.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 10 días.<p>

Un gran golpe de suerte había revelado que uno de los Warblers de primer año, un chico güero llamado Oscar, vivía a dos casas de un policía y su esposa.

Después de que la madre de Oscar les había mandado estratégicamente a tiempo unas galletas, había logrado enterarse de alguna información del caso de Kurt.

La policía aparentemente había estado buscando en los centros de compras de Westerville a Kurt en los últimos días. Yendo a tiendas y preguntando a los cajeros y gerentes pidiendo ver sus videos de seguridad.

Kurt había aparecido en muchas de las cámaras. Su sentido agudo para las compras había hecho que examinara casi todos los escaparates al menos una vez y entró en algunas tiendas.

Sin embargo, parecía que su último rastro venía de la chica de la caja de Gap. Había visto a Kurt regresar unos calcetines, y luego se había ido.

La policía estaba en el proceso de extraer los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de ese día, el gerente estaban a cargo de darle las cintas correctas a la policía.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 11 días.<p>

Blaine estaba harto.

Él estaba seguro de que tenía razón.

Secuestro era la única opción.

¿Por qué nadie más lo veía?

Sólo Nick y Jeff, y uno o dos de los Warblers parecían compartir su opinión.

Tenía una tarde libre mañana, al igual que Jeff y Nick (quien seguía sin hablarle mucho a Blaine)

Maldita sea la policía.

Él iba a ir a Westerville y buscaría por si mismo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 7 días.<p>

Una semana desde que su precioso hijo se había ido.

Burt Hummel no podía obligarse a si mismo a ir a trabajar.

La policía había ido a entrevistarlo hoy.

Él por poco se colapsaba. Si lo notaron, no lo comentaron.

Burt estaba agradecido.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 8 días.<p>

Carole lo obligó a levantarse esta mañana. Diciendo que eso era lo que Kurt habría querido.

Que diablos iba a saber lo que Kurt querría, ella sólo lo había conocido por un año.

La súbita ferocidad de su mente lo sorprendió. Decidió que iría a trabajar ese día. Tal vez podría gritarle a sus empleados en vez de a su esposa.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 9 días.<p>

La policía había ido a Dalton hoy. Burt se preguntaba que estarían haciendo los amigos de Kurt.

Si estarían alterados, en pánico y asustado por Kurt como él mismo. Si estarían bien, y siguiendo con sus vidas, si no les importaba.

Malos sentimientos hacía los chicos de la escuela comenzaron a salir.

Burt agarró una cerveza, el control remoto de la televisión y pasó las siguientes horas gritándole al televisor.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 10 días.<p>

Los últimos momentos grabados de Kurt habían sido descubiertos hoy. Supuestamente en Gap…luego desaparecido. Era posible que hubiera ido a la cafetería, pero no tenían cámaras de seguridad y las meseras no tenían ninguna utilidad ya que no recordaban nada.

Pero después de eso… nadie sabía nada. Obtendrían los videos de Gap más tarde ese mismo día. Burt lo sabía, porque había insistido en que fueran entregadas hoy, y los policías habían trabajado con él. Un pequeño chico llamado Carlson estaba aterrado del hombre más robusto que él.

El gerente llamado Jeremy o algo…estaba arreglando todo, habían hablado por teléfono.

Burt no confiaba en él.

Carlson pensaba que Burt era un idiota.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 11 días.<p>

El chico Jeremy no tenía nada. Le enseñó a la policía la cinta en que salía Kurt regresando los calcetines. Luego otra toma en que salía caminando hacia la salida, antes de que se terminara la cinta.

Bastardo.

Eso significaba que no había pistas decentes de Kurt.

Lo que quería decir, que de ahora en adelante, sólo era un hombre interrogando y haciendo una pregunta a la vez.

Empezó una investigación en todos los autobuses, taxis y trenes.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 7…8…9…10 días.<p>

Jeremiah había perdido la cuenta.

Todo lo que sabía era que él era el hombre con más suerte sobre la tierra.

Tenía su propio ángel de porcelana.

Un ángel de verdad.

Y era todo suyo. Era todo por lo que podía desear. Y ahí estaba. Suyo para escuchar y ver y oler y tocar y probar.

Y cielos, Kurt sabía delicioso. Él constantemente solía lamer las mejillas de Kurt y llenar sus labios de besos. Ya había aprendido a no protestar, lo que era bueno.

Un pequeño beso en la boca y un golpe de la lengua de Jeremiah y súbitamente su ángel abriría sus perfectos labios y dejaría entrar a su lengua. Probando y explorando cada parte de su divina boca. Los restos de lo que fuera que su maestro le había alimentado, todavía tenían sabor, mezclado con la suave dulzura que era muy Kurt. Tan suyo.

Los toques de Jeremiah se habían vuelto más atrevidos también. Ya no se resistía con caricias gentiles y por arriba de la cintura. Necesitaba más. Anhelaba más.

Kurt…protestaba, sí. Pero Jeremiah sabía que lo haría.

Porque Kurt era muy inocente. Muy puro. Nunca había sido tocado así. Nunca había sido visto así. Estaba sin mancha.

Tan bello.

Tan…suyo.

Necesitaba ser entrenado, aprender el toque, aprender a amarlo, aprender a anhelarlo, justo como Jeremiah anhelaba ser quien lo tocara.

Parte por parte. Así sería como lo haría. Empezaría en el sueño inducido por la droga. Cuidadosamente bajándole los pantalones, pulgada por pulgada, hasta que se le vieran el bóxer y los pantalones cayeran a los pies de su ángel.

Entonces lo miraría. Vería como los calzoncillos se encogerían con el frío. Su dedo se trazaba a lo largo de las costuras, y bailaba a través de la piel y los bordes de la tela ajustada.

Luego se deslizaba por debajo de… sintiendo el pelo grueso por debajo de las yemas de sus dedos. Sintiendo la oleada de calor por debajo de la piel de su ángel, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin mirar, simplemente sintiendo.

Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para mirar. ¿Porqué desperdiciar eso ahora, cuando podía tocar? Además su ángel no necesitaba estar drogado para mirar.

* * *

><p>Un arma.<p>

Parecía una buena idea. Para ayudarlo a tener más control.

Ese hoyo por la bala justo al lado de su ángel…eso era…un error. No era su intención disparar, simplemente había pasado.

Pero había aterrado a su ángel más de lo que el cuchillo lo había hecho.

Eso era bueno.

Podía usar eso.

* * *

><p>La policía había ido a su trabajo hoy.<p>

Había puesto una sonrisa para el espectáculo, la que había usado con Blaine.

Era atractiva y no lo hacía ver como sospechoso, al menos eso le gustaba creer.

El Sr. Hummel había sonado cruel en el teléfono.

Lo bueno era que no tendría que lidiar con él de nuevo.

Se preguntaba si decirle a Kurt que había hablado con su padre.

Probablemente no, no necesitaba que le recordaran a los otros. Él su maestro era todo lo que importaba ahora.

Les dio las cintas. Honestamente lo hizo…sólo…que no todo.

Él pudo haber…sacado una o dos partes…estaban en la próxima cinta…pero…la policía no necesitaba saber eso. Aparte…Kurt parecía que estaba saliendo de la tienda, así que claro. No tenían por qué sospechar que algo había pasado de ahí hasta la puerta. Se estaba encaminando a la parte de la izquierda de la tienda, donde estaban las puertas, así que debió de haber salido.

El hecho de que Jeremiah interviniera y lo sacará por un café. No sospecharían. ¿Por qué lo harían?

Y la cámara de atrás de la tienda, donde estaba el estacionado el coche de Jeremiah. Bueno…puede que esa cinta haya desaparecido…pero nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Aparte, la policía no había dicho…no podía decir, pero no parecía como si sospecharan algo. Ni siquiera habían revisado.

Él estaba a salvo.

Kurt por otro lado….

…él no lo estaba.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 11 días.<p>

Jeremiah checó.

Después de todo, hoy era un día muy, muy, MUY importante.

Hoy había encontrado la pareja perfecta.

La muñeca que hacía pareja con Kurt de manera tan perfecta que parecía mandada a hacer.

No lo era.

Ese era el punto.

Eso era todo el punto.

Kurt. Su ángel, el que hacía par con sus muñecas. Él era la personificación viva de todo lo que Jeremiah amaba de ellas.

Su piel porcelana, su cabello brillante, sus orejas puntiagudas, sus hermosos ojos…

Era perfecto.

Bueno, a excepción de las alas.

Pero eso podía arreglarse fácilmente…

* * *

><p>Continuará<p> 


	17. Capitulo 16

Alerta Amber.

* * *

><p>_Dylan Gregory estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, hojeando sus notas una ultima vez.<p>

Era uno de esos días. Cuando las noticias eran tan interesantes como una col. Tendían a solo informarle sobre las historias antes de que empezara, a continuación le daban los detalles. Por eso las ruedas de prensa utilizaban expresiones tan extrañas. Esto era una novedad para ellos también.

Mientras se acercaba a la parte de en medio de sus notas una sección resaltada le llamó la atención.

Kurt E. Hummel, Lima Ohio. Persona Desaparecida. Alerta Amber.

Ladeó su cabeza mientras leía con más cuidado el segmento.

Era un estudiante en la Academia Dalton en Westerville. Diecisiete años. Dieciocho el 27 de mayo. Viendo la foto que venía adjunta se dio cuenta de que no se veía grande, la leve gordura de sus cachetes haciéndolo parecer mucho más chico. El sueño de un pedófilo.

El reporte adjunto no contenía mucha información. Solo algunas cosas más sobre su vida, donde vivía, su familia y lo que creían que había pasado.

Secuestro. Del centro comercial de Westerville. Hace dos semanas y media.

* * *

><p>Robert Sterling, un alto ejecutivo de una de la compañía más larga en seguridad y tecnología del estado (si no del país). Padre de Jeff Sterling. Él tenía conexiones. Muy buenas conexiones.<p>

Conocía a una mujer, que le había podido conseguir a su hijo Jeff un coche de $70,000 gratis para sus 16 años.

Conocía a un hombre que le pudo conseguir una fina de $1,200,000 en la costa este por menos de la mitad del precio.

Conocía a una mujer que lo podía meter a todas las cenas de políticos, incluso invitarlo una vez a una cena de estado con Obama.

Conocía a un hombre que le daba a él y a su familia un suministro sin fin de aparatos de Apple.

Pero lo más importante…

Conocía a un hombre…que podía poner el caso de Kurt Hummel en alerta Amber en dos días.

Su hijo Jeff sólo había tenido que mencionar que su amigo Kurt estaba desaparecido y Robert había saltado al caso. Inmediatamente cuestionó a Jeff sobre todo lo que sabía del caso de la desaparición de Kurt. Lo que pasó, cuando, donde, etc.

Había sido, sin embargo, cuando Jeff había mencionado un comentario que su amigo Blaine había hecho, sobre secuestro, lo que en realidad había llamado su atención.

Él rápidamente encontró que el caso de Hummel encajaba con casi todos los criterios que se necesitaban para que se pudiera lanzar como alerta Amber.

Una llamada de Robert a la Policía Estatal de Ohio… Luego el registro de personas desaparecidas y finalmente a su secretaria para tener al canal de noticias a bordo… y el caso de Kurt Hummel sería a ser uno de los más reportados en la región.

* * *

><p>Alerta Amber: criterios 2011<p>

La persona(s) desaparecida tiene 17 o menos.

Hay suficiente información para darle a los ciudadanos y oficiales de la ley con información precisa de lo que había pasado para permitirles ayudar a localizar a dicha persona(s).

Hay una creencia larga de que la persona(s) ha sido secuestrada.

Hay una alta probabilidad de que la persona(s) secuestrada puede estar en grave peligro…o muerto.

* * *

><p>Dylan se enderezó la corbata una última vez más mientras el director contaba con los dedos hasta 5, levantando los pulgares y haciendo un guiño cuando la luz se puso roja el signo de 'Al aire' se encendió.<p>

"Buenas tardes," dijo Dylan. Manteniendo su voz lenta y regular. Mirando a la cámara fijamente.

"Esta noche-"

La sintonía del show, una pieza dura instrumental acompañaba la noticia a través de los altavoces alrededor del estudio mientras Dylan empezaba a leer las noticias.

"-Lima está conmocionada por la desaparición de Kurt Hummel de 17 años de edad de un centro comercial en Westerville." Una imagen de Kurt sonriendo con su papá afuera del taller brilló a lo largo de la pantalla, enfocándose en los ojos y la sonrisa de Kurt.

"Y las últimas empresas en ser afectadas por la recesión…"

* * *

><p>Blaine llegó caminando lentamente de regreso a la sala de estudio, sus pies lentos y deliberados mientras metía su celular de regreso al bolsillo de su saco.<p>

"Ese era el Sr. Hummel." Le dijo a los ansiosos de Nick y Jeff.

"Él dijo que ha Kurt lo han movido a alerta Amber. Aparentemente tu papá-" se volteó a ver a Jeff. "-se puso en contacto con la policía y le dieron prioridad a su caso. Así que…él te quiere decir eh…gracias. El canal de noticias fue a su casa hoy e hicieron una filmación corta para el programa. Debería estar en la tarde por si lo queremos ver."

Jeff y Nick solo asintieron y le hicieron una seña a Blaine para que se les uniera en su mesa.

"Ellos eh…aun no tienen rastros…quiero decir, la policía en realidad no le puede decir nada al Sr. Hummel porque él podría ser un sospechoso pero-"

Nick y Jeff hicieron cara de disgusto al saber que Burt aun era llamado como sospechoso, cuando primero habían escuchado, Burt estaba cerca de la histeria y había sido Finn quien le había tenido que llamar a Blaine. (Todos en la casa Hummel-Hudson parecían creer que Blaine salía con Kurt…él en realidad no los había corregido aun…pero aun así…) Aparentemente algunos padres han sido responsables de arreglar 'secuestros' para sacar dinero de obras de caridad y de la prensa. Algunos años atrás una niña inglesa llamada Shannon había sido agarrada por su tío y la había escondido debajo de la cama mientras la mamá conseguía miles de libras del público para el esfuerzo de encontrarla. (Por supuesto, Burt nunca haría algo así, pero aparentemente algún pelmazo de la policía creía que sí… así que había sido arrestado, cuestionado y le habían restringido los viajes y gastos y esencialmente le habían dicho que ya no le podrían informar el 100% de la información sobre la desaparición de su hijo.)

"-ha investigado lo que ha podido. Aparentemente ahora tienen grupos de búsqueda las 24 horas para la exploración y se están rastreando todos sus medios de comunicación, como el teléfono de Kurt, etc. Porque en realidad nunca lo encontraron… y su email y cosas como esas, en caso de que él o el secuestrador trate de hacer contacto. También quieren tratar de rastrear su ADN…no se como…pero eso es algo."

"Entonces, ¿ahora qué pasa?" preguntó Nick revolviendo sus notas alrededor de la mesa.

"En realidad no se," dijo Blaine honestamente. "No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora. No cuando prácticamente cada uno de los policías en Ohio está en el caso."

"Difícilmente cada-" empezó Nick.

"Detalles, detalles," dijo Blaine con una sacudida de la mano. "Todo lo que sé es que en realidad no hay nada que podamos hacer que sea de gran ayuda. Él esta en alerta Amber y finalmente nos escucharon sobre su secuestro…así que ya hicimos nuestra parte."

"¿Qué pasó con el Sr. Quiero-buscarlo-yo-mismo? Me agradaba ese chico." Bromeó Jeff, dándole una palmadita a Blaine.

"Si," agregó Nick, aunque mucho más serio, "A él en verdad le importaban nuestros ami-"

"No te atrevas," dijo Blaine, su voz tornándose peligrosa por unos segundos. "No te atrevas a decir que no me importa Kurt. Maldición, esto es prácticamente mi culpa y estoy tratando de hacer lo que pueda para que pueda regresarlo a casa seguro. Crees que no lo quiero de regreso. Él es mi mejor amigo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer?"

"Porque no lo hay, Nick. No hay. Si todos los policías juntos no pueden encontrar una pista, ¿qué te hace pensar que tres chicos de escuela de Westerville pueden? ¿Eh? Porque no hay muchas probabilidades de eso, si acaso." La voz de Blaine se había ido de enojo a muy perturbado y ahora estaba simplemente mirando la mesa.

"Lo siento…yo solo…debe de haber algo." Dijo Nick, su voz volviéndose un nervioso susurro, "No me quiero sentir como que no he hecho nada."

"No haz hecho." Dijo Blaine bajando la voz. "Haz hecho todo lo que podías. Es tiempo de que se lo dejemos a los profesionales. Sólo necesitamos dejarlos hacer su trabajo y traer de regreso a Kurt."

"¿Podemos-?"

"Nick." Advirtió Blaine.

"Sólo un viaje a Westerville…sólo uno, para…finalizar nuestro enredo en caso…¿por favor?"

"¡Nick!"

"¡Por favor!"

Blaine volteó a ver inquieto a Jeff, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, está bien. Un viaje. Pero luego tenemos que alejarnos, o haremos más daño que bien."

* * *

><p>Dylan vio como el la pantalla cambiaba a la próxima historia. La que había estado leyendo antes.<p>

"Kurt Hummel. Un estudiante de 17 años de Lima fue secuestrado del Centro Comercial de Westerville el sábado 19 de febrero. Hummel, quien actualmente asiste a la Academia Dalton para varones, fue visto por última vez en la tienda Gap antes de que desapareciera."

Algunas imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad aparecieron en la pantalla, fotos de un niño, presumiblemente Kurt, entrando a Gap y dirigiéndose a las cajas.

"Visto por última vez por sus compañeros en horas antes en la tarde, se cree que Hummel ha sido secuestrado."

El intestino de Dylan se retorció horriblemente.

* * *

><p>"Ve Nick, te lo dije," dijo Blaine mientras se dirigían al café que estaba pasando Gap. "No hay nada que podamos hacer. Quiero decir, ya viste los posters."<p>

"En cada una de las ventanas." Murmuró Jeff, la imagen de su amigo incrustada en sus retinas.

"Si hay tanta información sobre la desaparición de Kurt entonces todos deberían hacer su parte, hemos hecho la nuestra ahora…Me encantaría ayudar más, en verdad lo haría. Rezo para ser quien lo encuentre sano y a salvo…pero honestamente… ¿qué más hay que podamos hacer?"

Los otros chicos solo tatarearon en afirmación. Al principio habían estado ansiosos de checar cada tienda buscando señales de Kurt, o algún lado en el que pudiera haber estado. En los primeros lugares le preguntaron a algunos trabajadores, ansiosos de escuchar si lo habían visto. Pero sólo recibieron la misma mirada acerada en donde preguntaran.

Todos los trabajadores ya habían sido cuestionados, y con algunos adolescentes de escuela privada preguntándoles de nuevo… un suspiro petulante y una respuesta monosílaba era lo máximo que les contestaban.

Blaine avanzaba en la fila, ojeando el menú del mostrador. Los especiales de San Valentín ya no estaban, habían sido remplazados con una la decoración de una simple flor y unas letras que decían 'colección de primavera.'

"¿Qué van a pedir?" les preguntó mientras se acercaban al frente de la fila.

"Umm…Un late de soya por favor." Contestó Jeff.

"Lo mismo para mí." Dijo Nick, sus ojos volteando hacia la pantalla de la esquina del café, donde estaban pasando las noticias. Los otros chicos pronto voltearon a ver la pantalla también.

* * *

><p>"Se ha lanzado una alerta Amber, quien sea que tenga información sobre la ubicación del Sr. Hummel se insta a llamar a la policía inmediatamente. Todas las fuentes se quedarán como estrictamente confidenciales."<p>

Un número de teléfono se pudo ver a través de la pantalla mientras la cara de quien leía la noticia aparecía brevemente antes de que se cambiara a un video.

"Burt Hummel, el padre de Kurt, tiene algo que decir."

Burt y Carole estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar. Ambos mirando con cara lamentable a la cámara.

"Kurt es un gran chico. Él saca buenas calificaciones, es un perfecto estudiante, él es…él es mi mundo. Él pasó gran parte de su vida siendo abusado y golpeado, ahora lo han alejado de todos los que lo aman. Él no se merece esto…nadie lo merece." Él pausó, sus ojos rojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "Por favor, alguien, quien sea…quien lo tenga…por favor…tráelo a casa. Tráe a mi hijo a casa."

* * *

><p>"Este…dos lates y…" empezó Blaine cuando llegaron al principio de la fila. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la pantalla.<p>

"Café de filtro mediano, ¿cierto?" dijo Jeff volteando hacia Blaine.

"No," masculló en respuesta. "Yo tomaba eso con Kurt…recuerdos, ¿sabes?"

"Y umm… un chocolate caliente con crema batida, gracias." Terminó volteando a ver a la barista.

Blaine se congeló.

"Ok encanto," ella contestó, dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Blaine no contestó. Ni si quiera lo notó.

Blaine no notó el no tan sutil guiño que le mandó la barista mientras preparaba sus bebidas.

Tampoco notó que ella anotaba su número de teléfono en un lado en su taza.

No se dio cuenta de la forma en que ella prácticamente lo desvestía con los ojos mientras deslizaba las bebidas hacia él.

O las risitas de los niños a su derecha.

No notó cuando la mujer de atrás le habló para que avanzara.

O la luz encima de su cabeza que parpadeo ligeramente.

No sintió el codazo que le dieron en el costado, ni la bebida caliente que aparentemente había recogido, mientras empezaba a quemarle los dedos.

No se dio cuenta de ninguna de estas cosas porque toda su atención estaba en la solapa de la playera de la barista.

Ahí estaba un pequeño, y dorado pin, en la forma de un pájaro.

Que Blaine sabía, hacía juego con el que él mismo traía en su saco.

Y el que Wes, y David y Thad, y Nick, y Jeff y cada uno de los Warblers poseía.

Un rápido repaso por su mente le dijo que a ninguno de los Warblers le hacía falta su pin en la última reunión. (Sí, él se fijaba en cosas como esa)

Él parpadeó. Luego parpadeó de nuevo. Deseando volver a enfocar sus ojos y revelar una figura diferente. Un pin diferente, cualquier cosa menos lo que veía.

De nuevo, ignoró a la mujer que le gritaba, se hiso hacia adelante, examinando detenidamente. La barista se hiso para atrás, de repente no tan entusiasta hacia el chico y sus avances aparentes. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" ella preguntó, rápidamente levantando una charola para cubrirse el pecho. (Por favor, como si Blaine fuera a mirar ahí.) "Yo-" vaciló Blaine y solo siguió mirando el distintivo.

"¿Qué estás viendo, loco?"

Nick miró sospechoso a Blaine, y estaba apunto de meterse y disculparse cuando Blaine lo tomó bruscamente del brazo, puso al chico en frente de él y apuntó directamente al collar de la mujer.

"Blaine yo-" empezó Nick antes de que él también notara el distintivo. Él por instinto bajó la vista al suyo propio, luego al de Jeff y por último al de Blaine.

"Dejen de verme."

Todos ellos traían sus pins.

Y él sabía que todos los demás Warblers también.

Lo que quería decir…

"Señora," dijo Nick lentamente, levantando la vista hasta ver a la barista directamente a los ojos. "Necesito que me diga exactamente donde obtuvo ese distintivo."

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p> 


	18. Capitulo 17

__**Hola! perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! : S Tuve problemas con mi computadora y perdí todos mi archivos. Trataré de subir dos capitulos más esta semana. **

**Gracias por leer esta traducción! :D**

**Espero que les guste este cap! **

* * *

><p><em>Siempre di la verdad<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Señora," dijo Nick lentamente, levantando la vista hasta ver a la barista directamente a los ojos. "Necesito que me diga exactamente donde obtuvo ese distintivo."<em>

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo la barista, haciéndose un paso para atrás y frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Esa insignia. La que está en su solapa, el pájaro dorado. ¿De dónde lo sacó?" reiteró Nick.

"Eso no es tu asunto. Es mi insignia, no tuya. Toma tus bebidas y-"

"Oh, pero creo que encontrarás que sí es nuestro asunto." Dijo Jeff interrumpiendo a la mujer con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. "Veras, esa insignia, de hecho no te pertenece. Es propiedad de la Academia Dalton. Específicamente de un grupo musical de la Academia Dalton."

"No se a que te refieres." Dijo la mujer, sus ojos parecían escanear el lugar por un lugar donde escapar.

"Oh, pero si sabe, señora." Dijo Jeff con una sonrisa. "Si se molestara en mirar nuestros sacos, puede ver que los tres tenemos la misma insignia. Es una insignia exclusiva diseñada por un ex alumno de Dalton, y sólo se les da a todos los miembros del grupo a capela de la escuela. Esa insignia no es suya. Puedo llamar a la escuela y probarlo, si quiere…pero…a menos de que quiera que la reporte por robo, debería cooperar y decirme exactamente como…la obtuvo."

* * *

><p>Media hora después y los tres chicos junto con la barista estaban todos sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa justo enfrente de la TV.<p>

Todos los chicos se habían terminado su bebida, y esperaban pacientemente a que la barista terminara su turno antes de cuestionarla. ("Ya hemos tenido a la policía aquí antes, no me cuestionaron…Gracias a Dios, pero me gustaría evitar que regresaran. Así que si quieren hablar…de acuerdo…pero tendrán que esperar.")

Pero definitivamente valía la pena esperar, porque si la insignia significaba lo que creían que significaba, entonces Kurt no se había ido a donde los policías creían que se había ido. Él había venido aquí.

* * *

><p>"De acuerdo, primero lo primero." Dijo Jeff, juntando sus manos frente a él. "¿Cómo te llamas? Porque me sentiría grosero llamándote 'chica del café' o algo así."<p>

"Eleanor." Ella contestó lentamente. "Soy Eleanor, pero no van a obtener mi apellido."

"Está bien. Gusto en conocerte, Eleanor." Contestó Jeff, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de ella. "Soy Jeff, y ellos son mis amigos Nick y Blaine." Él señaló a los chicos respectivamente cuando ella no aceptó su apretón de manos.

"Como probablemente te diste cuenta por nuestro bombardeo de antes, somos de la Academia Dalton."

Ella asintió.

"No queremos preocuparte." Dijo Nick rápidamente, notando la mirada extraña en sus ojos mientras ella veía a los chicos. "Es sólo que…esa insignia."

"Es muy importante." Interrumpió Blaine. "Nuestro amigo…umm…bueno…"

"Podemos hablar de eso después Blaine." Dijo Jeff lanzando una mirada cautelosa a su amigo. "Por ahora, solo necesitamos…Eleanor," se dio la vuelta para ver a la barista. "-que nos digas donde obtuviste esa insignia."

* * *

><p>"Supongo que se podría decir que soy una empleada temporal." Ella dijo. "Yo solo cubro los turnos de las personas, todo a tiempo parcial. Hago lo que sea que necesiten que haga. Servir, limpiar, lavar los baños, lo que sea…"<p>

"Hace un par de semanas yo supongo…estaba cubriendo el servicio de limpieza de Tracy quien estaba enferma…mono o algo, mujer estúpida yo nunca-"

"La insignia…" dijo Nick levantando una ceja. "Por favor."

"Cierto, si…la insignia…bueno, estaba cubriendo a Tracy."

"Lo sabemos."

"Paciencia…se estaba acercando el fin de mi turno y estaba por limpiar una de las ultimas mesas cuando vi esto en el piso debajo de una silla. Era bonita, así que lo levante, también estaba limpia, obviamente no había estado ahí mucho tiempo…así que no tenía objeciones de ponerlo en mi uniforme, como las personas de TGI Friday, ¿saben? Necesitaba animarlo de alguna manera, ¿eh?" ella bromeó.

"Claro." Dijo Jeff. "Entonces…umm… ¿pasó algo extraño ese día? Algo que…no se… ¿llamara tu atención?"

"¿Por qué todo el interés?" ella cuestionó. "¿Qué buscan?"

"Nada señora." Dijo Blaine exasperado. "Sólo…responda la pregunta…por favor."

Ella rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, no en realidad. Como dije, solo estoy de temporal, así que sólo estuve ahí esa tarde, todo parecía normal, nada…llamó mi atención, como dices."

"Maldición" maldijo Nick.

"Esta bien," dijo Blaine ignorando a Nick. "Gracias, solo… ¿puedes recordad quien estaba en esa mesa? Ya sabes, antes de que encontraras el pin."

"Yo…" ella dudó, examinando su cerebro para encontrar la memoria. "Umm…un chico, creo. Tal vez dos…habían dejado dos bebidas…dos bebidas casi llenas…así que supongo que dos personas…si, definitivamente dos…recuerdo…dos…"

"¿Sabes cómo se veían?" preguntó apresuradamente Nick.

"Eh…no…no en realidad…uno…alto, flaco…yo-…castaño, creo…el otro…un poco más güero con cabello ondulado…un poco más alto, también un poco más grande de edad, diría yo. Un poco familiar pero no se de donde. Estaban todos envueltos. Estaba congelando ese día…me temo que recuerdo más la ropa que a las personas."

"Entonces podría por favor describirnos la ropa. Sólo necesitamos cualquier indicador que podamos obtener. Y no." Dijo justo cuando ella abría la boca para hablar. "No somos ladrones mafiosos o los hooligans, sólo necesitamos saber quien estaba sentado aquí y quien perdió la insignia, es muy importante…nuestro amigo… ¿sabe?"

"Bueno…el chico medio güerito traía un como abrigo, con una gruesa bufanda…como la verde que está en el escaparate de Gap." Ella tarareó un poco mientras pensaba. "El otro chico…creo que también traía un abrigo…si…azul… pero mucho más bonito. Tenía muy buen corte, todo dorado y brillante…oh y si bufanda…era divina. Roja y azul marino con líneas tejidas, con un entrelazado dorado. ¡De envidia!"

"Kurt." Le susurró Blaine a Nick mientras Jeff le sonreía a Eleanor. "Esa es la bufanda de Kurt. Se la compró por Navidad porque dijo que hacía juego con el uniforme, y ese abrigo, yo estaba con él cuando lo compró. Definitivamente era Kurt."

Nick se esforzó por contener un chillido.

"Muchas gracias señora." Dijo Nick, parándose rápidamente y extendiendo su brazo para estrechar su mano. "Creo que conocemos al castaño, él es nuestro amigo que perdió la insignia."

"Eso es…está bien." Ella contestó y Nick asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Puedes…eh…tener la insignia de regreso,…no es mía ahora que encontró a su dueño y todo."

"Gracias," repitió Nick mientras la mujer se desabrochaba el pin y se lo daba. "En realidad lo apreciamos, estoy seguro de que él también lo apreciará."

"Una última cosa…" dijo Blaine, también poniéndose de pie. "¿Nos puedes decir algo más, lo que sea, sobre el otro hombre? Sólo para el registro."

"Yo…no en realidad." Ella dijo con un ceño en la cara. "Lo siento."

Blaine suspiró.

"Esta bien…gracias Eleanor."

Todos los chicos juntaron sus cosas y se prepararon para salir al viento. La tienda estaba casi vacía ahora y las últimas personas estaban lentamente preparándose para salir también.

Eleanor ya se había alejado y ahora estaba en el mostrador hablando con una compañera de trabajo, quien estaba moviendo sus brazos animadamente. Nick aun estaba extremadamente emocionado y estaba prácticamente brincando mientras caminaban.

Justo cuando los chicos estaban por abrir la puerta escucharon que les gritaban. "Chicos. Chicos de Dalton. Esperen."

Se voltearon mientras Eleanor corría hacia ellos, moviendo sillas.

"Lo siento…solo quería decirles algo." Ellos esperaron mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. "Ya sé porque el chico güerito me parecía conocido. Él trabaja en el Gap. Katie, la de allá lo reconoce…Jeremy, creo…no estamos seguras pero es todo de lo que ella se acuerda…"

"Gracias Eleanor." Dijo Jeff sonriéndole aunque aun estaba un poco confundido. "Eso es genial." Después le susurró a Nick. "¿Jeremy?"

"De nada." Ella dijo regresándole la sonrisa. "Y oye, si ustedes o su amigo alguna vez quieren café, solo díganmelo…será por parte de la casa…por yo haber tenido la insignia y…no haberle hablado a la policía y eso."

Ellos sonrieron. Pero luego le entró a uno de ellos y de repente Blaine se congeló.

"Jeremy."

* * *

><p>"Así que, ¿quién era tu amigo?" preguntó la barista mientras Blaine susurraba frenéticamente.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jeremy…la bufanda de Gap. Yo…"<p>

* * *

><p>"No es importante." Dijo Jeff rápidamente.<p>

"No, enserio. Si le cause un inconveniente entonces por lo menos me gustaría saber quien es para poder disculparme-"

* * *

><p>"Oh por Dios."<p>

* * *

><p>"No, enserio…no es importante…ahora tiene su insignia de regreso…está bien."<p>

"¿Por favor?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt…oh…oh dios…Kurt…en Gap…yo-…yo-Jeremy… ¡Jeremiah!"<p>

* * *

><p>"No voy a hacer nada siniestro, es solo que…ahora que me interrogaron me gustaría saber quien es…lo menos que pueden hacer es decirme."<p>

"De acuerdo…su nombre es-"

* * *

><p>"Yo- Oh por Dios. Oh por Dios. Oh… ¡MIERDA!"<p>

* * *

><p>"¡Blaine!" Chilló Nick mientras Blaine de repente salía corriendo del café. "Santos cielos… ¿Qué fue-yo…qué diantres fue eso?"<p>

"Cielos, ese chico tiene problemas." Dijo Eleanor mientras Nick se volteaba y corría tras el.

"No es nada en realidad…" dijo Jeff balanceándose en sus dedos de los pies.

"No…cielos…él corre gritando 'mierda' y esperas que crea que eso no fue nada. Estoy tratando de ser decente, así que obtengo eso de regreso."

"No eres tu en realidad, yo-" la mirada de Jeff seguía estando entre sus amigos que se desvanecían y la barista. "Mira…umm…bueno, en realidad me tengo que ir justo ahora…pero yo-"

"¡Sólo vete!" dijo Eleanor con una expresión indignada en el rostro.

"Gracias." Dijo Jeff, volteándose para irse. "Oh…y mi amigo se llama…"

"¿Sí?" preguntó Eleanor mientras Jeff tiraba de la puerta para abrirla.

"Él es…"

"¿Sí?"

"Él es Kurt Hummel"

Con eso se cerró la puerta, Jeff desapareció en la calle y la mandíbula de Eleanor cayó.


	19. Capitulo 18

"Voy a matar a ese maldito bastardo." Siseó Blaine. "Maldito estúpido hijo de-"

Blaine atravesó la calle, sus zapatos resbalándose en la delgada capa de hielo que cubría el suelo. Se patinó ligeramente mientras trataba de detenerse en frente de Gap, moviendo los brazos de una manera vergonzosa tratando de detenerse.

Después de pasarse por varios pies, Blaine logró pasar por la puerta.

Empezó a buscar por la tienda, mirando detrás de cada carril, cada estante, en cada esquina del local poco decorado. Él incluso asustó a algunos pobres clientes mientras abría las cortinas de los probadores. Después de un breve grito de 'lo siento' se precipitó por entre más clientes asustados y se dirigió a las cajas.

La mujer detrás de la caja era bastante corta de estatura, con pelo pintado de güero y amarrado en una apretada coleta de caballo. La etiqueta con su nombre brillaba a la perfección con el nombre _Shirley xx_ escrito inmaculadamente con marcador rosa con remolinos a juego a los lados.

Blaine se detuvo frente a ella, jadeando ligeramente. Por suerte no había nadie en la fila así que Blaine recibió miradas confundidas en vez de miradas de enojo por meterse a la fila. Alzó los ojos para encontrar la mirada de la mujer.

"¿Está Jeremiah aqu-"

"¡Blainers!" chilló Shirley, estirándose por el mostrador para agarrar a Blaine en un fuerte abrazo. "Haz vuelto, ha pasado algo de tiempo."

Blaine rápidamente se soltó y se acomodó su uniforme. "Sí…eh…hola…" Miró hacia la etiqueta de su nombre. "…Shirley…yo-"

"La última vez que te vi, estabas actuando como un cachorrito enamorado de Jezza. Demasiado lindo, podría agregar. Lastima que no le gustó la canción…" ella se acercó, susurrándole a Blaine en el oído. "Todavía me puedes tener a solas…si sabes a lo que me refiero." Ella sopló aire caliente por su piel y se humedeció los labios con su lengua de una manera aparentemente seductiva.

Blaine simplemente se estremeció. "No…gracias…Yo…No. Lo siento…Mira de hecho estoy un poco ocupado, así que si pudieras decirme donde-"

"Honestamente nunca pensé que regresarías. Quiero decir, eso fue bastante humillante…si te viste un poco desesperado cariño, aunque las volteretas fueron muy dulces."

"¿Podrías-?"

"Aunque…preferiría a tu amigo el asiático, era guapo. ¿Es soltero? Porque si tú vas a seguir diciendo que no, estoy segura de que a él le encantaría encontrarse conmigo y-"

"Por favor yo-"

"-Con sus manos, y luego-"

"Necesito encontrar a J-… ¿Shirley?"

"…10 pulgadas de largo."

"¿Qué…? ¡SHIRLEY!"

"Oye…silencio Blainers, esto es una tienda…tienes que bajar el volumen aquí."

"Ugh…solo…cállate…por favor."

"Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama."

"Dama. Pfft."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada…yo solo quería preguntarte donde esta J-"

"Blaine. ¡Ahí estas!" Llegó la voz fuerte de Nick quien estaba corriendo a través de la tienda hacia él. "Cielos amigo, no te puedes ir corriendo así. Nos diste una desagradable sorpresa. Danos algún tipo de advertencia la próxima vez que vayas a hacer algo como eso."

"Oh por dios. ¿Pueden todos por favor callarse la boca?" gritó Blaine, causando que algunos reproches y miradas de enojo le llegaran.

Nick y Shirley se quedaron parados sin moverse, parecían sorprendidos por la explosión de Blaine.

"Estoy tratando de resolver un maldito secuestro y todo lo que ustedes hacen es hablar…blah blah maldito blah. Por favor…solo cállense."

Nadie dijo una palabra, estando demasiado sorprendidos como para poder articulas palabras.

"Mira. Ok…ahora estás escuchando…Shirley…necesito que vayas y traigas a Jeremiah. Necesito hablar seriamente con él."

"Blaine." Siseó Nick, mirando alrededor antes de acercarse. "¿Qué diantres amigo? Sólo porque Kurt este desaparecido no quiere decir que puedas correr y-"

"Cállate, Nick." Dijo Blaine fulminándolo con la mirada. Se volteó para ver a Shirley de nuevo. "¡Por favor!"

"No lo puedo hacer cariño. Lo siento."

"¿Qué-Por qué no? Esto es muy importante, él no puede evitar esto él-"

"Él ya no trabaja aquí dulzura. Él se fue justo después de que la policía vino a interrogar. Les dio las cintas de seguridad junto con su despedida. Fue una lástima…justo cuando su pequeño 'ángel' le había salvado su trabajo, él va y renuncia."

"Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diantres se fue?" dijo Blaine frunciendo el ceño, su voz todavía un poco alta.

"No estoy segura para ser honesta, él dijo que por razones personales…pero conociendo a Jezza… podría ser cualquier cosa."

Blaine gruño en frustración. "Ok, podrías tratar de ser un poco más específica… porque estoy tratando de descifrar algo y las respuestas que me estás dando son demasiado vagas para que sean algo."

"Bueno, lo siento oh grande y poderoso Blaine, no es como si tu nunca te equivocaras…oh espera…si, tú le cantaste a mi amigo en un centro comercial lleno de Ohio, sacándolo del closet públicamente y causando que casi lo despidieran… ¿o eso simplemente salió de tu mente?"

Nick solo veía el argumento un poco entretenido. Blaine estaba claramente frustrado y Shirley estaba deliberadamente terminando con él. Nick se habría estado riendo en este punto si no fuera porque estaba demasiado distraído por las acciones previas de Blaine.

"Ok, ustedes dos." Dijo Nick moviéndose para pararse entre los dos, jalando a Blaine hacia atrás. "Blaine. Corriste asta aquí con mucha prisa, ¿por qué no nos explicas qué esta pasando, eh?"

"Si Blainers," dijo Shirley sonriendo.

"Silencio por favor, señorita." Dijo Nick levantando una mano para silenciar a Shirley, quien le frunció el ceño a Nick.

"Si, Shirley." Dijo Blaine. Nick le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Blaine en respuesta y Blaine pasó saliva. "De acuerdo…entonces, ese chico. Del que la barista estaba hablando."

"¿Sí?"

"Él era Jeremiah. Reconocí la descripción."

"Espera. ¿Enserio?" dijo Nick haciéndose un poco para atrás de la sorpresa.

"Pasé un mes de mi vida obsesionado con él, estoy seguro, definitivamente era él."

"Yo no-"

"Sólo necesito encontrar a Jere-" Se escuchó un fuerte grito, lo cual fue gracioso, cuando Jeff apareció. Caminando torpemente por entre la tienda tratando de ignorar las miradas.

"Ahí están chicos." Chilló mirando a sus dos amigos mientras se acercaba. "¿Cómo sabía que vendrían aquí?"

"Jeff, por favor." Trató Nick, pero Jeff no iba a tener nada de eso.

"No, Nick. Tú acabas de hacer un completo tonto de todos nosotros. Eleanor ahora piensa que somos una bola de locos y tiene toda la razón en pensarlo. Tú no corres simplemente gritando 'mierda' Blaine. No haces eso para nada. Nunca. Y tu Nick, solo corriendo sin explicación tras de él…ugh. Ustedes dos son irritantes."

"Cállate Jeff." Siseó Nick. "De hecho Blaine está en algo…y no es estúpido."

"Bueno llama a la prensa." Dijo Jeff levantando las manos a la altura de su cabeza. "Blaine está siendo sensible, estoy seguro de que al mundo le encantaría escuchar de este raro fenómeno."

"Vete a la mierda." Empezó Blaine. "Sólo-"

"Cállate Jeff." Dijo Nick lanzándole a su amigo una mirada furiosa. "Esto es realmente importante." Jeff se hizo para atrás.

"Solo-" trató Blaine de nuevo.

"Si, bueno, muchas cosas son importantes justo ahora, sin mencionar-"

"Solo-"

"¡CALLENSE!" Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Shirley, recargada en el mostrador y prácticamente echando humo por los ojos. "Todos ustedes, sólo cierren la boca."

El silencio reinó a lo largo de la tienda mientras los clientes que quedaban se alejaban del confortamiento.

"¿Estás bien ahora?" ella preguntó, viendo tanto a Nick y a Jeff quienes se habían encogido y asintieron nerviosos. "Bien…Blainers, ¿estabas diciendo…?"

"Ok…entonces…como estaba a punto de decir," Jeff rodó los ojos. Blaine lo ignoró. "Kurt vino a Gap a regresar un par de calcetines que yo compré cuando estaba tratando de impresionar a Jeremiah. Él estaba absolutamente furioso conmigo desde antes y para ser honesto creo que él hubiera hecho lo que fuera para hacerme enojar. Qué si fue al café con Jeremiah para...no lo sé...regresármela por ser un imbécil…y luego Jeremiah…tal vez…lo cogió como venganza por haberlo humillado. ¿O algo? Eso…es solo que…tengo el terrible presentimiento de que estoy bien. Así que síganme en esto."

Se volteó de regreso hacia Shirley, quien estaba mirando a los chicos, ya no con frustración sino con una expresión totalmente desconcertada.

"Shirley, ¿entendiste algo de lo que acabo de decir?"

"No lindas mejillas. Ni una parte."

Blaine soltó un medio gemido en exasperación. "Ok, hace como dos semanas y media mi amigo Kurt vino aquí a regresar un par de calcetines. ¿Sí?"

"Aja. Sé esa parte."

"Bien…bueno, después de eso, como estoy seguro que sabes, un adolescente desapareció."

"Si. Lo sé. Tuvimos a la policía aquí, vino y nos interrogó a todos, muy loco to-"

"Bueno, ese chico es Kurt. Después de que vino aquí él desapareció completamente del radar y no ha sido visto. Nosotros creemos…bueno, yo creo…que Jeremiah puede saber algo que no nos está diciendo…porque parece que de hecho él fue el último en ser visto con Kurt por la calle, no en esta tienda…así que mira, solo dime si viste a Kurt ese día y podemos avanzar." Shirley simplemente rodó los ojos en respuesta.

"¿Lo recuerdas en absoluto?" preguntó Nick.

"Esto es una tienda chicos. Tenemos miles de clientes al día, dudo que un solo chico con calcetines se me fuera a grabar en la mente."

"Umm…él mide alrededor de 1.73 m…tal vez… cabello como castaño claro y ese día estaba usando un abrigo grande con adornos dorados." Añadió Nick viendo esperanzado a Shirley.

"Todavía nada."

"Umm…espera, tengo una foto en mi celular." Blaine agarró su mochila de sus hombros y la dejó caer sin cuidado en el mostrador. Empezó a buscar algo en ella ocasionalmente sacando objetos como un guante o un labial."

Eventualmente sacó un descuidado iPhone en una funda marrón. Unos segundos después y estaba pasando sus fotos, buscando una que fuera preferentemente de solo Kurt. (Todas parecían ser de él y Kurt haciendo caras extrañas en la escuela, así que no eran de mucho uso) Eventualmente, después de aproximadamente un minuto de búsqueda, encontró una de Kurt de hace un mes aproximadamente. El día después del que habían regresado las vacaciones de Navidad. Él le había estado enseñando a Blaine su nuevo reloj y la sonrisa en su cara estaba tan amplia y raptora que Blaine se había sentido obligado a tomarle una foto.

Frotó la pantalla con su manga antes de darle el teléfono a Shirley. Tenía un tic desesperado en la comisura de los labios.

Ella vio la foto, viendo todos los detalles. Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente en concentración cuando de repente una mirada de reconocimiento le cruzó la cara.

"Oh, conozco a este niño." Ella dijo, sonriendo. "Si, lo conozco muy bien, y probablemente estaban bien al decir que él estaba con Jezza, Blaine." Si ella vio la cara de confusión de los chicos, ella lo ignoró.

"Ese chico de ahí. Ese es el 'ángel' de Jeremiah."


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola! perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto por el nuevo cap! espero que no me odien! He tenido muchos problemas con la computadora y en la escuela! **

**pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo! **

* * *

><p>*No dejes que la gente te toque si te sientes incómodo*<p>

* * *

><p>Ahora Jeremiah estaba mucho más tiempo en casa.<p>

Kurt lo había notado, bueno, cuando lo obligaba a un estupor inducido por droga lo notaba. Ya no había más periodos de libertad durante el día. Jeremiah no lo había explicado, él solo se sentaba y se le quedaba viendo. Esperando a que la 'medicina' de Kurt hiciera efecto y que los ojos de Kurt rodaran a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y su cuerpo se desplomara al suelo.

No era bonito.

Otra cosa que Kurt había observado era la falta de nuevas muñecas en la habitación. Le legión de figuras de porcelana parecía completa y seguían estando sentadas alrededor del cuarto, viendo a Kurt. Él no estaba seguro si se alegraba de que no hubiera más muñecas o asustado. Porque junto con la falta de nuevas figuras, venía una falta de sanidad de su captor.

Cada día la sonrisa en la cara de Jeremiah se hacía más grande, su burla más profunda y su tono más sórdido. Su cabello desde hace mucho había renunciado a un lavado y ahora se lo peinaba con una grasa y aceite natural envés de usando un producto. Su piel estaba aceitosa y tenía una textura como de cera deslizándose por la piel de Kurt dejando un trazo resbaladizo detrás.

Era repulsivo.

El brillo en sus ojos se volvía más y más brillante y Kurt se encontró a si mismo drogado por más y más tiempo cada vez. Mucho más tiempo del que estaba despierto, y luego cuando estaba despierto se encontraba a si mismo más y más desvestido. La misma camisa que había estado usando por días, sucia, mugrienta y colgándole de su desgarbada figura. La cremallera de su pantalón estaba mal subida y el elástico de sus bóxers estaba ligeramente doblado, colgando debajo de su cadera en un malo intento de subirlos.

A Kurt le daba escalofríos pensar en lo que estaba pasando mientras él estaba inconsciente. La primera vez que lo había notado había vomitado. El olor todavía estaba ahí, repulsivo y asqueroso, haciendo que el estómago de Kurt se revolviera con cada respiración.

El olor de la vomitada, por supuesto, no era lo único que había; sudor y suciedad, polvo y humedad, madera pudriéndose y aliento estancado, el olor a sangre seca, fuerte y flotando en el aire como un recordatorio constante de lo que le pasaba al chico cuando se portaba mal.

Solo el pensamiento de algo más hacía que Kurt quisiera llorar; lo hacía llorar. Pero las lágrimas animaban a Jeremiah. Lo hacía gatear hacia él y besárselas, haciéndole caricias en el cachete a Kurt con caricias gentiles, le tocaba el pelo pasándolo entre sus dedos pero peor, hacía que Jeremiah hablara.

Le decía a Kurt como lo había estado viendo. Como lo había visto desde el Gap mientras daba la vuelta en el centro comercial, hablando amigablemente con sus amigos. Sobre que hermoso estaba y cuanto lo quería Jeremiah. De como ahora lo tenía. Kurt siempre trataba de fingir que estaba dormido durante esas veces a pesar de que todo lo que quería hacer era vomitar y patear y golpear y gritar al enfermo bastardo para que se callara.

Kurt trataba de pretender que la substancia pegajosa del suelo y sus pantalones no era lo que él sabía que era. Él esperaba que fuera comida o vomito o hasta sangre, cualquier cosa menos de lo que el olor lo delatara.

Era en tiempos como estos cuando Kurt podría jurar que había vomitado más comida de la que Jeremiah lo forzaba. Sus horas diarias de ir al baño se pasaban en la mayoría agitado en el inodoro con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados. Kurt sabía que tenía que hacer un viaje por estos. Una vez al día él era separado de la pared, le daba su ropa con la que había llegado, y procedía a sacarlo del cuarto. Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que iban afuera ya que podía sentir la briza del aire en su cabello. La ligeramente suave superficie aumentaba sus sospechas.

Él había tratado de gritar y llorar las primeras veces. Pero luego el cuchillo…o la pistola aparecían. Y las bebidas…y luego la somnolencia…y luego…luego Kurt ya no quería ni pensarlo.

* * *

><p>El ángel era muy hermoso.<p>

Tan absolutamente impresionante y hermoso que Jeremiah no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Habían pasado tres semanas; tres absolutamente maravillosas semanas. Y ahora que ya no necesitaba trabajar más…él tenía todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Su ángel era un buen chico ahora. Él hacía lo que se le decía. Las muñecas se lo enseñaron…puede que la pistola haya ayudado un poco, pero era su pequeña familia de porcelana quien verdaderamente habían influenciado…Jeremiah estaba seguro.

Su pequeño ángel era perfecto ahora; sólo necesitaba un par de días más…

* * *

><p>Jeremiah estaba tramando algo. Kurt lo sabía.<p>

Lo vio acariciando la cara de la muñeca más cercana a él. Era horripilante…la manera en que les hablaba. Como si fueran gente real. Y cada vez que le hablaba a _ésa_ muñeca él le repetía la misma frase a Kurt.

Él seguía mirando a las figuras de porcelana también; había dos alas que se detenían orgullosamente para llamar la atención. Él les doblaba las alas en las espaldas de las muñecas, y las acariciaba, luego las sacaba y movía las plumas. Repetía el proceso diez veces, viendo a Kurt todo el tiempo.

También el cuchillo estaba más veces de regreso. La pistola no tanto…pero eso no quería decir que Kurt estuviera menos asustado. El filo de la navaja le hacía burla a cada momento, retándolo a correr, retándolo a resistirse y escaparse.

* * *

><p>Era tarde en la noche. Eso era todo lo que sabía Kurt. Sentía el frío, y húmedo aire mientras Jeremiah entraba al cuarto. El hombre se movía alrededor de la habitación, sus zapatos haciendo ruiditos en el duro piso. Sus ojos brillaban y vibraban, pareciendo brillar en la obscuridad. Su sonrisa enseñando los dientes hacía que a Kurt le dieron escalofríos.<p>

La súbita luz llamó la atención de Kurt. Mientras la luz flotaba alrededor en frente de él, Kurt se encontró a si mismo cerrando sus ojos en un intento de bloquear la luz que lo cegaba.

A través de una pequeña parte del ojo abierto Kurt podía ver una larga sombra. Era Jeremiah.

"Lo sé," dijo el hombre; sonriendo afectuosamente al cegado Kurt, extendiendo una sucia mano para acariciar el pelo del chico. "Sé lo que eres."

"Yo…por favor no-¿Qué?" dijo Kurt temblando, tratando de abrir los ojos pero la luz le calaba mucho.

"No hay razón para que temas…Yo lo sé. No te voy a lastimar." Kurt resopló. "Te voy a hacer muy feliz ángel." Él se acercó intentando besar al chico.

"No me toques." Siseó Kurt, tratando de soltarse de las garras de Jeremiah.

"Vamos, vamos ángel. Este no es momento para hacer enemigos." Dijo Jeremiah, retrocediendo pero aun sonriéndole a Kurt. "Yo solo quiero ayudarte."

"Entonces déjame ir." Dijo Kurt forzando la última palabra con un poco de agresión. "Apártate de mi y déjame ir."

"Oh cariño, querido ángel…puedo hacer algo mejor." Dijo Jeremiah moviendo su pulgar por la mandíbula de Kurt. Te voy a dejar libre."

Kurt se congeló. "¿Qué?"

"Sé lo que eres. Y sé como salvarte. Te voy a liberar de esta forma, te voy a liberar de tus lazos humanos."

"¡¿Qué?" gritó Kurt, volviendo a moverse y haciéndose para atrás, la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas encajándosele más mientras se retorcía.

"Eres un ángel; un ángel caído." Dijo Jeremiah acercándose a Kurt mientras éste trataba de alejarse. "Te caíste del cielo, perdido en la tierra, lejos de tu casa. Te caíste por los pecados humanos e intenciones equivocadas. Sé todo sobre ti. Sé que es verdad."

Kurt abrió los ojos sin que le importara la luz segadora y trató de ver a Jeremiah. Para tratar de identificar lo que estaba pasando.

"Estás loco." Él chilló, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que se le estaba formando. "Eres un enfermo de mier…estás loc-" Él estaba moviendo su brazo violentamente, tratando de liberarse.

"No trates de pretender ángel." Dijo Jeremiah acercándose y presionando sus labios al oído de Kurt. "En esta forma soy tu amo. Tu me obedecerás." Una de sus manos se deslizó al lado de Kurt y le metió el dedo para agarrarlo del collar. Jalándolo un poco y presionando el cuerpo de Kurt contra el de Jeremiah.

"Te ví." Él susurró, la punta de su lengua tocando el lóbulo de la oreja del chico. "Te vi y supe que era mi deber salvarte; regresarte al cielo. Toda mi vida te he esperado. Serás mi boleto para el cielo…donde podremos vivir juntos."

"Todo lo que necesito hacer es mostrar un acto de verdadero amor a mi ángel. Lo tengo todo planeado, no necesitarás esperar mucho tiempo más; sólo mostraremos verdadero amor y luego serás libre y podemos vivir en el paraíso para siempre."

"¿Qué carajos?" gritó Kurt, su voz estridente y aguda. "Eso…tu…no tiene sentido, no soy un ángel. Déjame IR. NO soy un ángel." Dijo Kurt retorciéndose, suplicando para que las cuerdas se soltaran, se rompieran y le dieran una oportunidad para escapar. "NO SOY UN ÁNGEL."

"No me mientas." Rompió Jeremiah, dándole una cachetada a Kurt con un golpe venenoso. Kurt saltó para atrás, una sensación de dolor saliendo de su piel.

"Sé que eres tú. Sé que eres mi ángel. YO SÉ. No me puedes mentir." Se deslizó por el suelo y agarró la figurita con la que había estado jugando antes. "Estas." Dijo Jeremiah, señalando con la muñeca que tenía en las manos al resto alrededor del cuarto. "Estas son las enviadas del cielo. Éstos son tus hermanas."

Kurt estaba temblando en este punto, gruesas lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas, y no por el dolor de la cachetada.

"Ellas representan a los ángeles caídos. Ellas te representan. Por años he buscado…tenía mis muñecas, mis pedazos del cielo…y eran perfectas. Podía salvarlas…las he salvado…porque ellas hicieron lo que les dije…pero sabía que tenía que encontrar al verdadero ángel…y lo hice…te encontré. Y tu fuiste el ángel…tu eres el destinado a amarme…tu eres el que estaba destinado a que yo lo salvara."

Los llantos de Kurt se estaban volviendo cada vez más ruidosos, las flemas formándose en su garganta haciéndole difícil al chico respirar.

"Pero necesito estar seguro…necesitaba encontrar tu enviado del cielo para estar seguro de que fueras tu. Y lo encontré. Encontré tu pareja perfecta." Él me enseño el muñeco que tenía en la mano, presionándolo hacia arriba hasta que le fábrica de la figura estaba presionada dolorosamente contra la nariz de Kurt. "Eres tú, sé que eres tu. Y yo finalmente los he juntado. Y será perfecto."

"Te he entrenado. Para que puedas regresar al cielo. Te hice valiente y obediente, eres un buen chico ahora y los ángeles estarán orgullosos. Me elogiarán cuando te regrese a ellos…ellos me elogiarán a mi y a mi amor por ti. Mi amor que te regresó a ellos."

"Será perfecto." Él chilló; haciendo su cabeza para atrás mientras una risa fuerte salía de su garganta, agitando a Kurt hasta el fondo.

De repente la risa se detuvo. Y Jeremiah se congeló.

"Será perfecto…aun no he terminado." Las orillas de sus labios se volvieron una sonrisa. "Verás…se ven como tú. Tienen tus ojos, tu pelo…tu hermoso complejo…y una vez que te vi, hasta adquirieron tu ropa…"

Jeremiah hizo una pausa, viendo como cambiaba el rostro de Kurt con una mirada profunda. "Pero no te ves como ellos…aun no…y no puedes regresar al cielo viéndote así…viendo aun como humano."

Él levantó las cejas y sonrió, sus dientes amarillos brillando en la luz.

Mientras Kurt lo veía, él vio una sombra aparecer en el lado de Jeremiah. Un borde curvado unido a un bloque más cilíndrico…pegado a la mano de Jeremiah-Oh Dios, era la navaja…

Kurt tembló y se estremeció. Sus ojos aún le dolían por la luz, y veía borroso por las lágrimas, pero no se podía equivocar acerca del objeto en las manos de su captor.

"Si vas a entrar al cielo." Él dijo acercando la navaja cada vez más a Kurt, hasta que le rozó la fábrica de su playera abierta. "Necesitas verte como tu verdadero ser."

Tomó la navaja debajo de la playera holgada haciendo que se cortara. Empezó a mover la navaja para que cuidadosamente rompiera la fábrica, eventualmente haciendo que la tela se cayera del cuerpo de Kurt, dejándolo temblando y sin playera. "Necesitas verte como un ángel."

"Y todos saben que los ángeles tienen alas." Él dijo agarrando la forma temblante de Kurt con una mano firme y volteando su cuerpo para que le estuviera dando la espalda a su captor. Levantó su mano, la que sostenía la navaja, y la movió para que el metal estuviera entre los omóplatos de Kurt, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor por el contacto.

Trazó la navaja de aquí para allá, de lado a lado, por la espalda de Kurt en un patrón invisible antes de hablar. "Así que como te puedes ver como un ángel…" él pausó los movimientos, soplando algo de aire cálido en la espalda desnuda de Kurt antes de besarle la espalda gentilmente.

"Cuando todavía no tienes tus alas," él se rio; luego con una última burla, cerró los ojos, presionó la navaja en la piel de Kurt y empezó a esculpir.

* * *

><p>Continuará<p> 


	21. Capitulo 20

Jeremiah miraba encaprichado mientras la navaja cortaba la piel del adolescente. Los gritos de su ángel eran como melodías para sus oídos…Le dolía oír a su ángel tan triste, pero el solo pensar en lo que venía hacía que lo valiera por ahora.

La sangre bailaba por la piel de su ángel mientras iba saliendo de las cortadas recién hechas. Estaba en un trance por ellas. El fuerte rojo carmesí empezó a secarse en la piel mientras se esparcía; creando un perfecto contraste con el blanco lienzo que era la espalda del chico.

Su ángel…Él era verdaderamente un ángel ahora.

Las cortadas de su espalda eran hermosas. Brillaban y relucían, el liquido rojo brillando a la luz de la antorcha. Un matiz rosa se había apoderado de la piel del chico alrededor de cada ranura, uniendo el rojo y el blanco como pintura en una hoja.

Cada línea tenía un propósito, cada corte un significado, cada ranura una razón.

Hacían sus alas. Él tenía sus alas.

Se veían como las alas de sus muñecos se veían cuando estaban dobladas. Cada pluma individualmente trazada se veía justo como enviada del cielo. Era perfecto.

Él no podía tener sus alas reales…no todavía. Él tendría esas cuando ascendiera al cielo; pero estas…estas eran su modo de pasar. Un modo de enseñarle a los otros ángeles que era uno de ellos…Un modo de escape para sus alas, un modo para que se fundieran en su piel, a través de las ranuras, para unirse con el mero ser de su ángel y surgir en toda su espléndida gloria.

De vez en cuando él tenía que regañar a su ángel. Si él se movía mucho su tallada no podría funcionar. No sería perfecto. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Él necesitaba que funcionara. Así que por cada movimiento que causaba que salieran mal las alas, ángel tendría el collar alrededor de su cuello más apretado y le arrancaba un puñado de pelo; ver como cada uno de sus cabellos caía al suelo había funcionado perfectamente bien anteriormente.

Él ignoró los gritos de su ángel; los estridentes gritos de piedad y dolor sólo sirviendo como sonido de fondo mientras regresaba a su trabajo; esta vez encajando la navaja mucho más mientras trabajaba meticulosamente en su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Dibujaba con la navaja en su piel como un lápiz en papel, marcando los patrones que sólo él sabía con el cuidado y la delicadeza de un artista; Su lienzo perfecto siendo testigo de su nueva creación; su propia puerta de entrada a la gloria.

Estos pensamientos se los repetía mientras trabajaba. Asegurándose de que cada pequeño detalle fuera perfecto; limpiando la tibia sangre con su lengua cada vez que amenazaba con cubrir una parte de su obra maestra; presionando besos supuestamente calmantes a lo largo de los hombros del chico cada vez que su agonía se volvía demasiada. Él le susurraba caricias vacías mientras trabajaba, nunca deteniéndose, nunca haciendo una pausa, siempre cortando.

No podía desperdiciar el tiempo. No tenía mucho tiempo. La policía estaban buscándolo a él y a su ángel. Él había visto las noticias; él sabía que estaban en camino…No podía dejarlos. No podía dejarlos detener esto. Necesitaba pasar. Estaba destinado a pasar.

* * *

><p>Su lengua trazó la ranura final, limpiando el coagulante rojo carmesí. Su obra maestra estaba completa. Las alas se veían magníficas. No podía esperar hasta que le salieran las verdaderas.<p>

Aunque por supuesto, esto no podía pasar todavía, pero aun así sería un espectáculo…un espectáculo sin los gritos.

Por ahora los llantos habían cesado. Su ángel se había desmayado después de 10 minutos, el presunto dolor probablemente siendo demasiado para él, o tal ves era la perdida de sangre, tal vez lo apretado del collar estaba previniendo que entrara suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Como había pasado en realidad no importaba, no ahora que él estaba quieto y callado finalmente.

Era un alivio, ya que a Jeremiah no le gustaba ver a su ángel sufrir. Era necesario, si. Porque de otro modo no podría…no se comportaría…pero aun así era un poco incómodo escuchar los gritos ensangrentados que salían de los labios de su ángel…deberían ser gemidos de placer no de dolor…

Jeremiah bajó la vista a la espalda de su ángel. Las alas estaban terminadas. Aun cayendo rojo al suelo gris de concreto y empapando su playera y pantalones arruinados. Jeremiah pasó un dedo por el líquido que empezaba a secarse y se lo acercó a la nariz, inhalando larga y lentamente; sus ojos rodando a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se llevó el dedo ensangrentado a sus labios y se lo metió a la boca, saboreando el sabor mientras dejaba caer para atrás su cabeza en éxtasis. Él gimió, su lengua envolviendo el dedo asegurándose de que había consumido hasta la última gota.

Era parte de su ángel, y era delicioso.

Miró a su chico durmiente, su cara en un gesto de dolor aún en el sueño. Jeremiah se agachó y pasó su pulgar a través de los labios del chico; acomodándolos en una leve sonrisa, antes de removerlo y dejar que el rostro del chico regresara a una expresión de agonía.

Se veía hermoso mientras dormía; lo mucho que quería el mayor tocarlo y jugar…

Pero por ahora, él también dormiría. Necesitaba su energía. Los próximas días serían memorables y necesitaría estar al mando y en toda su capacidad para que sus planes funcionaran.

* * *

><p>Kurt despertó a un agonizante dolor en su espalda. Su cabeza le retumbaba y su nariz estaba siendo asaltada por el olor más repulsivo.<p>

Lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando que se ajustaran a la obscuridad antes de analizar sus alrededores.

Aún estaba en el mismo lugar. Esa parte podía recordar, el resto era una mancha en su memoria. Las paredes aun eran las mismas, el suelo…eso era un poco diferente. En ves de mirar abajo y ver el frio y gris suelo de concreto vio charcos de rojo carmesí con una textura extraña y un olor nauseabundo alrededor.

Tan nauseabundo de hecho que antes de que Kurt tuviera tiempo de cubrirse la boca, sacó todo lo que tenía en el estómago hasta el suelo.

El sonido del vómito cayendo al suelo fue lo suficiente para hacer que su estómago palpitara de nuevo. La bilis subió hasta su garganta, dejando un asqueroso sabor ácido en su boca que lo hacía querer atragantarse.

Un suspiro exasperado se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación, y Kurt levantó la vista para ver una figura obscura salir de las sombras.

"Oh, eso es simplemente fantástico ángel." Dijo Jeremiah, su voz sonando sarcástica mientras caminaba hacia Kurt. "Espero cerca de doce horas para que te despiertes y lo arruinas todo vomitando por todos lados. Eso es difícilmente atractivo, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se supone que te bese con vómito alrededor de toda tu boca?"

Kurt se sobresaltó mientras Jeremiah extendía un brazo hasta su rostro, frotando sus mejillas arriba de donde estaba manchado de vómito. "Bueno, parece que no vomitaras de nuevo, pero supongo que será mejor que te limpiemos. Ya casi es hora de un viaje al baño de todos modos."

Él rápidamente se regresó a las sombras y reapareció segundos después con la venda para los ojos de Kurt, una cinta adhesiva y una larga cuerda. Las cosas usuales que utilizaba cuando llevaba a Kurt al baño.

Se agachó y le apretó la venda alrededor de los ojos; amarrando algunos cabellos en el nudo de la venda ocasionando que Kurt siseara de dolor. Luego arrancó un largo pedazo de cinta adhesiva y la presionó en los labios de Kurt, besándolo a través del plástico, antes de voltear a Kurt y soltar los nudos que lo unían a la pared. Dejó los nudos alrededor de sus muñecas, no podía arriesgarse a que su ángel tratara de escapar. En ves de eso él amarró la cuerda a través de un orificio en el collar de Kurt. Lo amarró fuertemente y lo jaló para probar su fuerza, causando que Kurt se resbalara hacia delante. Jeremiah forzó sus manos bajo los brazos de Kurt y lo levantó hasta dejarlo de pie.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, haciendo que Kurt se sintiera ligeramente mareado. Se tropezó, sus manos atadas no dejándolo sujetarse para recuperar el equilibrio y la agonía mientas estiraba la espalda apoderándose de todos sus pensamientos. Jeremiah se abalanzó por él, consiguiendo enderezar a Kurt, antes de contrarrestar sus esfuerzos y voltear a Kurt, para que el chico estuviera lo suficientemente desorientado como para no localizar la dirección en que se encontraba la puerta.

Una vez que consideró que Kurt estaba lo suficientemente 'mareado', Jeremiah lo jaló a través de la habitación hasta la puerta. Kurt escuchó un set de llaves y como batallaba con la cerradura antes de que pudiera abrirla.

Kurt escuchó la voz de Jeremiah cuando pisar cuando se aproximaron a unas escaleras. "Paso-paso-paso" el canto repetitivo mientras los pies de Kurt pisaban el frio concreto de cada paso.

Espera-¿concreto frio? Sus pies estaban tocando el suelo y Kurt podía sentir la textura de cada paso bajo sus pies. Kurt dio un pequeño movimiento de felicidad y sonrió bajo la cinta adhesiva.

Jeremiah había olvidado ponerle los zapatos a Kurt. Normalmente él forzaba a Kurt a que usara un par de viejos zapatos cuando salían…para que Kurt nunca pudiera sentir lo que había bajo sus pies. Él nunca podía notar en que ambiente se encontraba, así que si se lograba liberar de la habitación, no pudiera usar sus conocimientos anteriores para encontrar un lugar a donde huir. Pero esto era brillante, tal vez ahora podría darse una idea de donde se encontraba…Podría…

"Puerta," dijo Jeremiah; jalando fuertemente la cuerda, haciendo que Kurt farfullara y soltara un gemido mientras se detenía. Jeremiah busco entre las llaves de nuevo antes de abrir una segunda puerta en lo alto de las escaleras. Empujó a través de Kurt y lo siguió sin molestarse en volver a cerrar la puerta ya que se les ponía el seguro automáticamente una vez que se cerraban, o al menos eso pensaba Kurt ya que Jeremiah nunca las había cerrado una vez que salían.

Después de algunos pasos Kurt jadeó. (Bueno, lo equivalente a jadear ya que tenía la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva) Debajo de sus pies podía sentir el césped; frío y húmedo. Chapoteando bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba. Podía sentir cada hoja, sentirlas vacantes entre sus dedos y hacerle cosquillas en las plantas de los pies.

Él estaba extático de finalmente tener una conexión con el exterior. Donde reinaba el aire fresco, el sol y la gente vagaba libre. Él haría lo que fuera para quedarse aquí fuera para siempre. Pero no había razón para tratar de escapar ahora. Con cada paso que daba podía sentir los choques de dolor atravesándole la espalda, recordándole lo que pasaría si lo intentaba.

Él solo podía recordar partes de la noche anterior, de un cuchillo y sonrisas y dolor. Pero aunque no lo recordaba exactamente, estaba seguro que no quería revivirlo.

Eventualmente llegaron al supuesto 'baño' a donde Kurt era llevado cada día. Se terminó el césped y Kurt sintió como regresaba al concreto sólido; la humedad en sus pies exagerando las frías temperaturas de la noche.

Hizo una mueca cuando sopló una brisa fría contra su espalda causando todo tipo de hormigueos afilados atravesarle el cuerpo. Dolió como mierda, pero Kurt trató de ignorarlo.

Jeremiah abrió la puerta y, cuidando no presionar la espalda de Kurt, lo empujó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás. Dejando que el fuerte sonido metálico del cerrojo le indicara a Kurt que no tenía escapatoria.


	22. Capitulo 21

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron los tres Warblers al mismo tiempo, todos viendo con la boca abierta a Shirley mientras el coraje empezaba a brotarles.

"El ángel de Jeremiah…ese chico en tu teléfono, ¿sabes?"

"Ehh…No." Chilló Jeff, su voz cada vez más fuerte. "No, no _sabemos_, porque él es nuestro amigo. Su nombre es Kurt y él ni siquiera _conoce_ a Jeremiah. Así que, ¿quién carajos es este ángel del que estás hablando?"

"Okey. Voy a deletrearte esto solecito.-" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "-ese chico de ahí; tu amigo Kurt; Él y Jeremiah…están saliendo, lo han estado haciendo por un rato por lo que me cuenta, así que lo que haya pasado, lo deben de haber guardado en secreto."

"¿QUÉ?" prácticamente gritó Blaine, abalanzándose hacia delante y golpeando con los puños en el estante de la caja registradora. "No…eso no puede…explica…¡AHORA!" gritó mientras Shirley brincaba para atrás.

"Okey, okey. Cielos chico, cálmate. Estás asustando a mis compradores."

"No me importan un carajo tus malditos compradores Shirley. Estamos hablando de la vida de mi mejor amigo aquí. Así que escúpelo."

"Pero mis compradores…" ella trató desesperadamente, mirando alrededor a algunos de las asustadas caras que quedaban.

"De acuerdo," gruño Blaine. "Si te importa tanto." Él se inclinó hacia el mostrador, sus piernas volando en el aire mientras buscaba alrededor.

"Oye no puedes-" empezó Shirley antes de-

"Bingo." Blaine tomó posesión de un mini micrófono. Él rápidamente se volvió a enderezar y poner de pie antes de apretar un botón rojo en la base del micrófono, junto al cordón que llegaba de regreso hasta la mesa.

Le dio dos golpecitos, emitiendo un sonido estridente en los altavoces de la tienda. "Oh, lo siento." Esta vez la voz de Blaine venía de los altavoces. "…Bien…umm okey…queridos clientes del Gap de Westerville…Aquí a Shirley le gustaría disculparse por nuestro comportamiento anterior…estábamos un poco…bueno, ruidosos…nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestros errores y…nos vamos a ir ahora…así que umm…podría alguien más…oh si, anuncio para el personal…" tosió. "¿Podría alguien más venir y atender la caja de hombres por favor?...ummm…gracias."

Él volteó el micrófono y lo aventó de regreso al mostrador.

"Bien Shirley-" dijo mientras caminaba, haciéndose paso alrededor del mostrador y agarrándola firmemente por el brazo, ignorando sus protestas. "-Tu vienes con nosotros."

Con eso, Blaine arrastró a Shirley, con la ayuda de Nick y Jeff hasta la puerta en la esquina al fondo marcada como _Sólo empleados._ Él tocó dos veces, escuchó para un respuesta, antes de empujar la puerta y metiendo a Shirley y chillar "Habla." Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos con un estruendo.

* * *

><p>Shirley estaba sentada en una pequeña silla de plástico detrás de una mugrienta mesa también de plástico. Blaine, Nick y Jeff estaban todos sentados en un mostrador opuesto a ella, sentados junto a una larga y polvorienta máquina de café. Pilas de ropa ocupaban las paredes y había muchos suéteres y pantalones apilados en casi todas las superficies planas que había. Habían tenido que pelear solo para encontrar un lugar para sentarse…<p>

"Okey…entonces supongo que han estado juntos desde enero o algo así…Por lo menos, por ahí fue cuando Jar empezó a mencionarlo," dijo Shirley yendo directamente a la pregunta anterior de Jeff.

"Sigo confundido." Susurró Nick mientras Blaine sólo contemplaba. Jeff estaba rebuscando sus bolsillos…ocasionalmente sacando pañuelos y cosas así antes de sacar su celular. Empezó a escribir en la pantalla frenéticamente por unos segundos antes de agarrarlo fuertemente e indicarle a Shirley que continuara.

"Lo señalé una vez mientras pasaba por la tienda una vez, él era bastante guapo y todo, y luego Jer levantó la vista, lo ve…y sólo se queda quieto, como en las películas. Y sólo dice…'Él ángel'. Todo como distante."

Los chicos asintieron, esperando que ella siguiera.

"Así que la próxima vez que lo vemos, Jer lo ve y solo dice 'Shirley…ese chico de ahí…él es mi ángel.' Y él es tan orgulloso y alto y lo vemos jugueteando con su saco viéndose muy bien y yo lo felicito porque ese chico es una buena atrapada."

"En realidad nunca supe su nombre, porque Jer siempre se refería a él como su ángel…supongo que por eso no supe de quien estaban hablando ustedes hace rato. Bueno supongo que él y Jer se conocieron después de eso porque en las próximas semanas él se aseguró de llevar todas las entregas a Dalton y esas cosas. Para que tuvieran tiempo de verse…Donde creo que te conoció Blainers."

Blaine soltó un distraído gruñido en modo de asentimiento. Ahí era donde había conocido a Jeremiah. Se había visto tan perdido con sus cajas…Blaine lo había encontrado terriblemente encantador y había accedido a ayudarle. Le había enseñado la escuela y le había enseñado alrededor…Oh…Mier-

"Y el siguió enseñándome las fotos más tiernas del chico, todo sonriente y feliz. Él dice que lo ha visto en presentaciones con el coro, donde tomó todas las fotos…era tan tierno como eran…Aunque nunca vi una foto de ellos juntos, aunque Jar dijo que al papá de ángel no le gustaría o algo…luego…la próxima vez que los vemos juntos fue cuando ustedes chicos vinieron a cantar. Jer se puso molesto porque bueno él estaba con otro chico y bueno Blainers, tú no respetaste los límites supongo…pero estuvo bien, porque luego su ángel vino al rescate y persuadió a nuestro jefe de regresarle a Jar su trabajo…eso es compromiso justo ahí…"

Jeff, quien sigue agarrando su teléfono, la miró y habló. "Umm…señorita…¿Podría decirnos sobre lo que pasó el día del que le dijimos?...gracias."

"Oh cierto…si…bueno el chico vino…regresó unos calcetines como dijiste y luego empezó a alejarse…él se veía bastante alterado y todo, y Jeremiah corrió hacia mi y esta diciendo sobre como necesita regresarle algo al chico…así que me pide que lo cubra mientras él lo lleva por café y lo saca por el día supongo…de cualquier modo él no regresó, pero me pagaron su cheque por ese puesto así que no me importó."

"Claro," dijo Jeff; moviendo su celular ligeramente mientras Shirley jugaba con su cabello. "¿Sabes qué le estaba regresando a Kurt?"

"Oh si, esa pequeña insignia…como un pájaro o algo, no lo sé, en realidad no me fijé. Me recordó de esas cosas como águilas de libertad…no sé para ser honesta…pero si…"

Blaine se congeló.

"El pin." Nick le siseó a Blaine. "¿Cómo carajos consiguió Jeremiah el pin?"

Blaine tenía la horrible sensación de que él sabía…

* * *

><p>"¿Podemos hablar sobre eso después?" suplicó Blaine mientras notaba que sus ojos empezaban a punzarle. Él regresó su atención a Shirley, cejo fruncido enmascarando su sentimiento de culpa.<p>

"Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti Shirley," él gruñó utilizando su enojo para esconder las lágrimas. "Cuando tú y cada uno de tus colegas fueron interrogados por la policía estatal de Ohio estoy muy seguro de que te habrán enseñado una fotografía. ¿Se te ocurrió decir 'oh si, conozco a ese chico, mi amigo Jeremiah esta bastante enamorado de él' o tal vez 'si, si lo he visto, él fue por un café, deberían buscar ahí' o no sé, CUALQUIER cosa?"

La espalda de Shirley estaba pegada al respaldo de la silla, el plástico de la silla haciendo un chirrido por la fuerza mientras se encogía de Blaine que estaba a punto de perderlo.

"¿Se te ocurrió decirles que lo conocías? ¿Qué lo habías visto? ¿EH?"

Su cara entera se estaba volviendo roja y su respiración era pesada y elaborada.

"Ell-ellos usaron una foto vieja del anuario," tartamudeó Shirley. "Yo-yo no lo reconocí-"

"Él podría estar MUERTO y tu no dijiste UNA MALDITA COSA…NADIE dijo NADA…y Jeremiah…"

"Blaine, cálmate." Dijo Nick agarrando a su amigo por los hombros y acercándoselo para abrazarlo mientras Blaine perdía la compostura.

"Cielos maldita sea…" lloró Blaine, su cuerpo destrozándose con lágrimas.

"Todo es mi culpa," le murmuró a Nick. "Dios…en verdad todo es mi culpa."

"No Blaine…" dijo Nick frotando círculos en la espalda de Blaine mientras Shirley los miraba con cara de incrédula. Su interrogatorio había ido de que le gritaran a que el chico llorara con sus amigos…todo este día había sido increíblemente confuso. "Fuiste un idiota…pero eso no quiere decir que fuera tu culpa."

"Pero lo fue…" chilló Blaine. "Todo es mi culpa porque yo fui quien inicialmente le presentó a Jeremiah…y…y le enseñé Dalton a Jeremiah, y lo mantuve cerca y traje a todos al Gap e hice triste a Kurt y luego él vino aquí y luego desapareció y todo por mi culpa y ahora apuesto a que está con Jeremiah o podría estar muerto…o…y…" Una avalancha nueva de lágrimas empezó a salirle y Nick empezó a entrar en pánico.

"Jeff, un poco de ayuda por f-" Nick levantó la cabeza pero Jeff no estaba ahí. "¿Jeff?"

Escuchó una voz que salía de una pila de ropa y unos segundos después apareció Jeff con su celular presionado en la oreja y su boca moviéndose rapidísimo.

"…Si papá…no, sé eso…no nunca prometí que no nos meteríamos aparte todo esto fue un accidente…no enserio, no quisimos…no sólo vimos un pin…no yo…mira te mandaré el video que acabo de grabar, eso debería explicar las cosas…okey…si papá…si haré eso tan pronto como cuelgue…no espera…por f-…por favor…okey…si…mira, necesito que busques algo por mi…bueno lo siento pero cuando veas el video entenderás…okey…si papá…okey lo prometo…okey…okey si, ¿puedes ver qué empleado de Gap le dio las cintas a los policías de Westerville?...no preguntes…no enserio…sólo pienso que pudieron no haber visto algo…no te preocupes…si sé que es importante, por eso te pregunto…okey solo…no escucha…¿podrías venir lo más pronto posible? Estamos en algo aquí…gracias…si, me quedaré en la línea pero date prisa."

"¿Jeff?" preguntó silenciosamente Nick.

Jeff se dio la vuelta. "¿Huh?"

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Nick por encima de los sollozos de Blaine.

"Creo," dijo Jeff volteando a ver a Shirley e ignorando como rodaba los ojos. "Que después de lo que se ha dicho aquí y que a nosotros –y me refiero a la policía- se nos escapó algo de las cámaras de seguridad…Por lo que sé hasta ahora sobre la evidencia…No me mires así Nick, mi padre me dijo…" Nick resopló. "No me juzgues…yo solo…estoy casi seguro que dijeron que no podían encontrar el rastro de Kurt porque la última grabación que tiene de él es caminando hacia la salida. Ellos no saben que pasó después, simplemente piensan que salió, y por supuesto que el local de café no tiene cámaras de seguridad así que tampoco sabían…pero Shirley dijo que Jeremiah detuvo a Kurt antes de que saliera…así que…¿por qué eso no esta en la cámara?"

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron como platos y Blaine levantó la vista desde su posición en el hombro de Nick.

"¿Huh?" murmuró el chico con los ojos rojos.

"Ellos sólo rastrearon a Kurt hasta ese punto porque no sabían que pasó después. Pensaron que había tomado una ruta, así que esas fueron las cámaras que checaron…¿qué tal que algo más pasó y no estaba en esas cámaras?...¿qué tal que alguien no les dio a los policías las cintas con lo que pasó después, sino las que la mayoría pensaría que son las correctas?"

"¿Así que le preguntaste qué exactamente a tu papá?" cuestionó Nick.

"Quiero saber quién les dio las cintas a los policías…porque Shirley dijo que Jeremiah…pero necesito estar seguro, porque si ese resulta ser el caso…agrega eso al video que tomé de nuestra conversación con Shirley y creo que tenemos un fuerte caso diciendo que Jeremiah hizo algo…si no todo lo que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Kurt…Si le dio a los policías las cintas equivocadas para ocultar lo que pasó, luego renunció a su trabajo…no habría rastros…Así que yo-" Un ruidoso sonido empezó a salir del celular de Jeff. "-Esperen un segundo."

Tocó la pantalla y levantó el teléfono hasta su oído, volteándose contra los demás ocupantes del cuartito.

"Hola papá…¿Tú-?...genial…entonces que…oh mierda…maldición, quiero decir perdón…solo…okey papá…no te aloques…pero…no, sólo ve el video…y luego recuerda el nombre del chico de las cámaras de seguridad…creo que esto tendrá sentido…si…¿qué?...nosotros d-…¿nos quedamos entonces?...me mandas un mensaje después okey…genial…nos vemos luego entonces."

Jeff colgó el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa mientras volvía a voltear a ver a sus amigos, guardando su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

"El chico que le dio las cintas a los policías…Shirley tenía razón…fue Jeremiah." Respiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos todavía sonriendo. "…y después de todo lo que nos hemos enterado…¡estoy muy seguro de que él es nuestro hombre!"


	23. Capitulo 22

"¿Qué quieres decir con que él es nuestro hombre?" preguntó Nick, soltando a Blaine para que el chico se pudiera limpiar las lágrimas.

"Que creo que Jeremiah secuestró a Kurt," siseó Jeff, cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, cubriendo su conversación de Shirley.

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó Blaine aun sin comprender.

"Jeremiah," dijo Nick. "Jeff piensa que él esta detrás de la desaparición de Kurt…el piensa que él lo secuestró."

"¿Tú crees que él…él secuestró a Kurt?" dijo Blaine boquiabierto. Su harto y lloroso ánimo reemplazado por una versión de shock.

"Bueno, él ha mostrado todas las señales de ser un serio acosador…Él lo vio, le dio apodos a Kurt, hasta encontró el camino hasta el dormitorio de Kurt…y sabemos que eso es verdad porque tenía el pin de Kurt, y eso siempre lo guardaba en su escritorio…él parece haberte usado Blaine-" Él se volteó para ver al chico, una sonrisa de simpatía en sus labios. "-para acercarse a Kurt…Yo…yo lo siento…eso debe de apestar…" terminó.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, sus ojos empañados. "No te preocupes por mi," él murmuró, moviendo las manos hacia Jeff para que continuara.

"De acuerdo…si…entonces la última vez que vieron a Kurt fue con Jeremiah…y eso no sería un problema, si no fuera por el hecho de que toda la documentación, como los videos de vigilancia, de Kurt parece haber desaparecido, lo cual es extremadamente sospechoso…quiero decir, especialmente ya que él fue quien le dio todo eso a la policía, él tuvo bastante oportunidad para editar la evidencia, para hacerla parecer como que él y Kurt nunca se encontraron…y ahora él ha desaparecido. Eso es ser culpable para mí."

"Oh Dios." Gimió Blaine, su cabeza agachándose hasta que su frente chocó con sus rodillas. Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño en el aire y soltó una cadena de obscenidades junto con otro "mi culpa", todo apagado por la fábrica de sus pantalones.

"Blaine," dijo Nick, dándole palmaditas firmes a la espalda de su amigo. "Tienes que dejar de culparte a ti mismo. Admitiéndolo, tal vez tienes que ver más que…yo o Jeff." Jeff pasó su dedo por su garganta, y Nick tragó saliva. "Quiero decir…no es tu culpa. Y tienes que dejar de culparte por eso porque te está poniendo deprimido y miserable y eso no ayuda en nada…así que anímate…y se un hombre…si. Y vamos a salvar a Kurt y recuperar a nuestro amigo."

Blaine tarareó su aprobación, su cabeza aun en su regazo, Nick con la cabeza recargada en la espalda de Blaine y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza gentilmente como se le haría a un perro.

"No es ehm…para interrumpir la escena pero….puedo…ya sabes, ¿irme ya?" dijo Shirley del otro lado de la habitación.

"No." Dijo Jeff dándose la vuelta para verla. "Tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que se comunique mi papá. Y si tratar de irte sabemos quien eres…"

"Cierto," ella murmuró. "Supongo…que nosotros…nos quedaremos aquí, entonces."

* * *

><p>Veinte muy largos minutos después, (durante los cuales Shirley había empezado a cantar fuera de tono 'When I Get You Alone.') estaban los tres chico y Shirley todavía en el cuarto de empleados de Gap, pero con dos policías uniformados para hacerles compañía.<p>

Shirley estaba siendo interrogada en el rincón por un alto e intimidante hombre, quien parecía encontrar el nerviosismo y el tartamudeo de ella divertido, si la risa que le daba cada vez que ella se sobresaltaba era algo por lo que juzgar.

Los Warblers estaban esperando a que el padre de Jeff llegara antes de que hablaran con la policía. (Nick los había advertido que sin otro adulto presente cualquier cosa que dijeran podía ser eliminada por las autoridades) El sr. Sterling había visto el video que su hijo le había mandado e inmediatamente le había hablado a su contacto en la policía estatal de Ohio; quien había mandado oficiales de Westerville al Gap.

* * *

><p>Otros diez minutos pasaron y un muy frenético Robert Sterling también había llegado, su Mercedes negro de $60,000 dls viéndose muy fuera de lugar estacionado en la parte de empleados atrás de la tienda.<p>

Actualmente estaba en una fuerte discusión con su hijo y el oficial que cargaba un radio.

"No…oficial Bridgeport." Decía Robert, con su hijo fielmente a su lado. "Ya tenemos la declaración de la joven. Mi hijo grabo la maldita cosa. No necesitamos interrogarla de nuevo."

"No podemos permitir que se tome como evidencia. Necesitamos una declaración oficial antes de que podamos tomar su palabra seriamente. Lo siento sr. Sterling pero-"

"Porquerías." Dijo Robert. "Quiero hablar con tu superior porque eso no puede estar bien. Ella solo va repetir toda la cosa; está en peligro la vida de un chico. Solo…necesitamos lo orden de cateo para ver las cámaras de seguridad así que…hago algo porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia." Robert empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en este punto, sus puños apretados a su lado mientras los tres chicos y el oficial lo veían.

"Señor," dijo el oficial, su voz acercándose peligrosamente a un modo condescendiente. "Se necesita mucho papeleo para obtener una orden de cateo, podría tomar días y-"

"Jode eso," chilló Robert, y Jeff lanzó un puño al aire como signo de victoria, ganándose fría mirada del oficial. "Voy a llamar a Carl. Porque este caso esta en alerta Amber, y si eso no deja que haya un atajo entonces que carajos lo hace."

* * *

><p>"…Si…si, eso es lo que pensé…no es el oficial Bridgeport…no, él no quería escuchar…traté de explicar pero…si…no, eso suena perfecto…muchas gracias Carl…si te lo comunico justo ahora." Robert se separó el teléfono y le tapó la boquilla con su mano libre mientras se dirigía al oficial frente a él.<p>

"Ese era Carl Burling," él dijo. "Creo que es el jefe de la policía de Westerville, y un muy buen amigo mío. _Él_ parece pensar que yo tenía razón, así que sugiero que hable con él," terminó sonriendo mientras le pasaba el celular.

Él se pavoneó por el apretado cuartito hasta su hijo, quien estaba sentado con sus dos amigos, tomando café de la vieja máquina junto a ellos; ignorando el tono algo asustado del oficial hablando con su jefe.

"Buenas noticias chicos." Él dijo acercando la silla de plástico en la que había estado sentada Shirley antes, y sentándose. "Hablé con mi amigo Carl, y él nos va a conceder una orden de cateo justo ahora. No debería tomar mucho…especialmente ahora que tenemos el permiso del joven gerente de catear el edificio…esto es solo una formalidad."

"¿Quién es-?" empezó Jeff antes de que su papá lo interrumpiera.

"Resulta, después de que ese chico Jeremiah renunció, la joven chica de allá obtuvo su trabajo." Dijo Robert señalando a Shirley y al alto oficial con quien seguía hablando. "Y con eso de que Rick la sigue asustando, le hemos sacado el permiso, como la empleada más grande que hay, de buscar por el local…incluyendo las cintas de seguridad…este puede ser nuestro único rastro tecnológico y necesitamos alcanzarlo…¿les queda algo de café?"

Nick asintió y jugó un poco con los botones de la máquina junto a él, colocando una pequeña taza de plástico debajo del gran filtro, dejando ser llenado por una bebida caliente.

"¿No hay nada más entonces?" preguntó Blaine tomando un sorbo de su propia taza. "¿No hay ningún otro rastro?"

"No es que se suponga que les diga esto-" dijo Robert. "O que yo sepa por lo que respecta, pero no. No hay. La cinta de las cámaras de la tienda era el último rastro electrónico de Kurt."

"¿No pueden rastrear su celular o algo?" preguntó Nick. "Eso hacen en todas las películas."

"Ese es otro problema. El único contacto que se hizo desde el celular de Kurt después de su desaparición fue por mensajes. Los mensajes se pueden mandar de cualquier lado y no son muy fiables. En realidad no se puede rastrear un mensaje de texto. A veces se tardan en mandarse; a veces puede interferir con alguna señal de internet o la poca señal lo puede alterar. El tiempo real en que se mandó es difícil de conseguir y la persona puede haberse movido de lugar desde mucho tiempo atrás, y cualquier posible rastro…" hizo una pausa cuando escuchó que el oficial detrás de él colgaba el celular.

"Necesitas una llamada para poder rastrear a alguien, porque entonces tienes la información en tiempo real del teléfono, mostrándote el camino hasta él…No se si eso tiene sentido para ustedes, chicos, pero ese es el problema que tuvieron los policías." Dijo el sr. Sterling, aceptando el café que le ofrecía Nick con un movimiento de cabeza.

Casi tan pronto como Robert se hubo pasado su primer trago de café, el oficial Bridgeport estaba detrás de él y dándole una palmadita ligera en el hombro.

"El jefe dice que usted uh…tenía razón." Dijo el hombre, moviendo los pies, viéndose demasiado tímido para un policía. "Que con la aprobación de la joven y la orden de cateo escrita…podemos investigar el lugar…aunque dijo que sólo estábamos tras los videos de la cámara de seguridad…y que usted debería ser quien lo viera, porque sabría como manejarlo todo."

"Gracias," dijo Robert poniendo una mano sobre la mesa y levantándose un poco. "Chicos." Él asintió hacia ellos y siguió al oficial Bridgeport a otra habitación.

* * *

><p>Ahora….a esperar….<p>

* * *

><p>…y esperar….<p>

* * *

><p>…y esperar…<p>

Pasaron casi 45 minutos antes de que el sr. Sterling y el oficial Bridgeport regresaran. Ambos con expresiones solemnes y ceños fruncidos. Bajo el brazo de Bridgeport había un largo archivo negro, probablemente conteniendo lo que hubieran conseguido de las cámaras de seguridad, y una bolsa gris de laptop.

Los tres chicos inmediatamente se levantaron y se quedaron viendo al par, sus corazones latiéndoles y una mirada casi suplicante en sus ojos.

Bridgeport se acercó a su colega, susurrándole algo que inmediatamente agarró la atención del otro. Ambos voltearon hacia Robert y los chicos, antes de asentir al sr. Sterling, quien simplemente les hizo una seña con la mano y luego continuo con su hijo.

Los oficiales le contestaron el gesto y salieron de la habitación, diciéndole a Shirley que los siguiera. Ella se estremece ligeramente pero los sigue de todos modos. Ahora solo están los Warblers y Robert.

* * *

><p>"Yo…" empieza Robert antes de mirar hacia el piso. "Creo que sería mejor si todos estuviéramos sentados," señala hacia donde estaban sentados antes y van, los chicos sentándose en el mostrador mientras Robert ocupaba la vieja silla.<p>

"Nosotros…nosotros revisamos las cámaras…" el dijo, su voz lenta y en control aunque era lo contrario de lo que sentía el sr. Sterling. "…vimos todos los monitores de la tienda y cada ángulo individualmente…por eso nos tomó tanto tiempo."

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, el silencio se siente ensordecedor.

"El final del video donde Kurt esta saliendo de la tienda esta completamente borrado…no pudimos encontrarlo, así que lo más seguro es que cortaron esa cinta entera…pero-" él pasa saliva…ruidosamente. Su boca de pronto se siente demasiado seca.

"Ustedes chicos tenían razón." Él continua. "Cuando tomaron el primer lote de grabaciones pasaron algo por alto…el video de una de las cámaras de la parte de atrás fue manipulado…alrededor de cinco minutos fueron borrados…serían fáciles de pasar por alto…pero nadie ni siquiera revisó esas cámaras…yo…sabes lo que hago de trabajo…trabajo con seguridad…conseguir la cinta original no fue muy difícil…dejaron un rastro y fue fácil revertirlo…pero…lo que encontramos no fue bonito…" pasó ruidosamente saliva de nuevo. Los ojos de Blaine estaban húmedos con lágrimas que no salían, y los otros dos no se veían mejor.

"Durante ese tiempo…su amigo Kurt apareció en patalla…y…y no estaba solo."

Blaine gritó.

"…y él no era realmente él…umm…no estoy muy seguro de que decirles chicos, pero supongo que quieren escuchar la verdad, no la versión pulida y segura para el público."

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, aun sin poder hablar.

"Bueno…tenían razón otra vez…él estaba con Jerem…iah? Hombre…por ver el video estoy muy seguro de que Kurt fue drogado porque estaba siendo medio arrastrado por el estacionamiento…no sabemos que pasó exactamente…pero Jeremiah lo puso en el asiento trasero de su coche y se fue…eso fue alrededor de media hora después de la cinta en la que se ve saliendo de la tienda…así que…como dije antes, él probablemente fue con ese hombre por café, le drogaron la bebida y fue…umm…si."

Él se detuvo y levantó la vista, viendo la cara de los chicos buscando una reacción. Pasaron algunos momentos antes de que alguien hablara.

"E-entonces…él en verdad fue…¿secuestrado?" dijo Nick con la voz temblorosa.

"Eso parece…" acordó Robert.

"Yo pensaba…quiero decir…tenía una sensación…yo solo…esperaba…" agregó Jeff, su voz temblando también.

"Entonces umm…¿Qué está haciendo la policía ahora?" preguntó Nick, volteando alrededor como para confirmar su desaparición.

"Bueno…ahora tenemos la grabación…van a llevarla a la estación junto con la señorita. De ahí supongo que repasaran toda la evidencia, y usarán los conocimientos de ella de Jeremiah para ayudar a localizarlo a él y a Kurt…no estoy seguro…"

"Sólo hay una cosa que me han asegurado." Dijo Robert, acercándose para tomar una mano de Jeff y otra de Blaine. Les dio un apretón mientras los chicos temblaban en su lugar.

"Qué justo ahora…Jeremiah…es uno de los hombres más buscados en Ohio."

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! muchas gracias por sus reseñas y comentario! Me animan a seguir traduciendo. Espero les haya gustado este cap y pronto tendrán el siguiente! :) <strong>


	24. Capitulo 23

Negro. Todo estaba negro…y los sonidos…era como si estuviera bajo el agua. Había un fuerte tintineo y un ligero quejido al mismo tiempo…podía notar a alguien hablando…pero las palabras…seguían estando revueltas.

"¿Ángel…ángel?"

¿Qué estaba diciendo la voz…era de un hombre…su padre tal vez…o acaso Blaine?

"Ángel…despierta…ángel…"

No podía decir…pero no importaba…le gustaba esta sensación…toda entumecida y adormilada…tal vez si solo se quedaba dormido de nuevo y…

¡SLAP!

* * *

><p>Kurt se enderezó de un brinco sin aliento como un pez fuera del agua. Su mano voló a su frente y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Él rápidamente miró alrededor para encontrar la misteriosa voz…y a quien le había dado la cachetada…<p>

Oh, era Jeremiah…sorpresa.

"Ángel…te desmayaste…" Entonces eso explicaba las sensaciones extrañas. "Necesitas levantarte…o tendré que castigarte."

Kurt entrecerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

"Apresúrate."

Él ignoró la orden y gentilmente movió de nuevo su brazo hacia debajo detrás de él, empujándose lentamente para ponerse de pie.

Él estaba en el baño. Jeremiah estaba recargado en el borde del mugriento lavabo, viéndolo con un rollo de cinta adhesiva y una cuerda en su mano, su ceño fruncido. Él chasqueó la lengua mientras Kurt se estremecía. Dios…el dolor en su espalda era insoportable…aunque no podía recordar lo que había pasado…solo…despertarse…en ese cuarto…sangre en el suelo. Oh dios se estaba sintiendo nauseabundo de nuevo.

Cuando Kurt estaba finalmente parado, su cuerpo entero se balanceó. Su centro de gravedad demasiado apagado como para permitirle estabilidad y Kurt se encontró más familiarizado de lo que le hubiera gustado con las viscosas paredes mientras se recargaba/caía contra ellas.

Jeremiah se le acercó, viendo mientras Kurt batallaba y batallaba para llegar al lavabo.

"Vamos Ángel…" él gruño y rodó los ojos. "…supongo que tendré que ayudarte." Él extendió un brazo y lo aseguró alrededor del brazo de Kurt; jalándolo lentamente hasta el lavabo.

El lavabo era una cosa horrible. Agrietado y astillado, con una línea gruesa de color amarillo corriendo por el alrededor de la circunferencia, con grifos incrustados de piedra a los lados.

Arriba del lavabo había un polvoriento espejo en el que Kurt apenas se podía ver…bueno la mayoría de las veces. (Le tocaba una venida al día y a pesar de las nefastas condiciones era la parte favorita del día de Kurt porque por lo menos tenía movilidad.)

Jeremiah soltó el brazo de Kurt tan pronto como el adolescente estaba lo suficientemente cerca del lavabo para agarrarse de el.

Él gentilmente acaricio las reducidas mejillas de Kurt…dejando que sus dedos jugaran con el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt antes de regresarlos al cabello grasiento del chico.

"Vamos ahora…" él arrulló. "Sólo tienes que lavarte la cara y luego habremos terminado."

Kurt asintió y abrió la llave del agua, mandando un chorro de agua helada al lavabo salpicándolo en todo su frente. A Kurt se le detuvo la respiración cuando el líquido helado golpeo su pecho desnudo. Dolía y mandaba escalofríos hasta la punta de sus dedos del pie.

Él miró hacia donde estaba parado Jeremiah, por la puerta, la cuerda y la cinta ahora por sus pies y un cuchillo dando vueltas por sus dedos; el filo brillando contra la luz amarillenta del baño.

A Kurt le dio un escalofrío y espero a que se llenara el lavabo antes de agacharse y sumergir su rostro en el líquido. Casi tan pronto como el agua rozó su nariz un enloquecedor dolor de cabeza se dio en el cráneo de Kurt. Debería estar acostumbrado a estas alturas…había sido lo mismo por tres semanas, pero por alguna razón seguía esperando un tibio y agradable chorro de agua envés de esta tortura ártica.

Kurt solía usar su playera como toalla para la cara. Mojaba la fábrica y frotaba la tela contra su rostro para remover toda la suciedad que podía, pero ahora…sin playera…y con mucha más suciedad en su cara, Kurt estaba teniendo algunas dificultades.

Él sacó su cabeza. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se limpiada su rostro con sus dedos. Podía sentir como jalaba su piel, sus uñas descuidadas raspándolo. Kurt hizo una mueca y abrió sus ojos para inspeccionar el daño.

Su cara estaba roja, y había 5 rayas blancas diminutas por cada mejilla. Kurt suspiró y giró su cuerpo un poco para comprobar si había más suciedad que limpiar.

Y luego se dio cuenta de por qué se había desmayado.

Sus ojos se abrieron extensamente y abrió la boca. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, estrellándose contra un muro largo y cayó al suelo…su mano temblaba mientras se movía hacia sus labios…

Su voz se estaba entrecortando mientras dejaba sus ojos en el espejo donde acababa de ver…

Alas…

En su espalda; enormes alas; talladas profundas en su piel, visibles por las costras ennegrecidas y ensangrentadas que cubrían su espalda. Sus ojos se empezaron a poner húmedos y podía sentir que se le hacía nudos la garganta.

"Y-yo….y-yo…"

"¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?" chilló Jeremiah, saltando desde su posición por la puerta, la navaja que tenía en la mano presionada contra el cuello de Kurt en menos de un segundo.

"Levántate y límpiate." Él dijo…presionando la navaja más fuerte contra la suave piel de Kurt.

"Apártate de mi." Chilló Kurt, encontrando coraje súbitamente y empujando a Jeremiah de regreso a la pared. "¿Qué diablos me has hecho? Maldito psicópata."

La furia en los ojos de Jeremiah era inmensa. Él se abalanzó sobre Kurt y levantó al chico a la fuerza jalándolo del cabello. Kurt gritó, grandes y gruesas lágrimas bajando ahora por sus mejillas. Jeremiah sonrió y puso la navaja a lo largo de la mejilla del chico, cachando sus lágrimas con la navaja, luego acercándosela a los labios y lamerla limpia, antes de volver a poner la navaja en su lugar original por el cuello de Kurt.

"Te vas a comportar ahora, o esto podría tener un desafortunado accidente con tu garganta." Él gruñó. "Esas alas son un regalo…Te he bendecido, y tu serás _agradecido_ por eso…"

Jaló a Kurt por su cabello hasta la puerta, gemidos escapando del chico mientras lo hacían. Después de varias patadas fallidas por parte de Kurt, Jeremiah lo empujó contra la pared y soltó sus garras de su cabello.

Se agachó para recoger la cinta adhesiva y la cuerda, manteniendo la navaja presionada en el cuerpo de Kurt antes de amarrarle las manos. Kurt era un caos de balbuceos mientras Jeremiah cortaba un pedazo de cinta. Él estaba maldiciendo a todos y todo antes de que Jeremiah le tapara la boca. Aun así estaba tratando de gritar y escapar. Jeremiah cogió la navaja y la presionó de nuevo contra el pulso de Kurt; silenciándolo.

"Bien ángel." Dijo Jeremiah; sus ojos entrecerrados. "Te voy a llevar de regreso a tu habitación. Parece que mis planes tendrán que adelantarse."

* * *

><p>No un minuto después y Kurt ya estaba siendo arrastrado de vuelta a su cuarto. Ni si quiera le había dejado usar el escusado…<p>

Mientras cruzaban por el pasto Kurt sintió que algo se le enterraba en el pie. Se detuvo, siseando en la cinta adhesiva mientras el objeto se le encajaba más en la piel. Era una piedra, y una larga.

Aun después del pequeño segundo en que se detuvo, Jeremiah jaló la cuerda de alrededor de sus manos, mandándolo hacia su captor por un momento.

Mientras continuaban Kurt sintió más piedras enterrándose en sus pies, dolían. Bastante. Seguía siendo la ocasional escondida en el pasto, pero luego escuchó el crujido…oh, ya no estaban en pasto…estaban caminando en grava.

Era una nueva ruta, mucho mas recta que la que habían tomado previamente, y seguramente mucho más abierta también. Kurt podía sentir el frío del viento contra su espalda y podía escuchar el crujido de las hojas de los árboles en sus oídos.

Eso era extraño…ellos _nunca_ habían estado en grava antes, Kurt no podía pensar en por qué él…era tan fuerte…

Pero luego Kurt escuchó las sirenas.

Ligeras y distantes, pero definitivamente ahí. Eso explicaba la ruta; esta era claramente más corta, aunque un camino más ruidoso para tomar.

Kurt podía sentir su sonrisa debajo de la cinta. Sus ojos brillando debajo de la venda. Esto era fantástico…las sirenas…eso significaba que la policía…venían por él…seguramente ellos venían finalmente a rescatarlo.

Se estaban volviendo ligeramente más fuertes y ahora los zapatos de Jeremiah estaban chocando en las piedras, moviéndose más rápidamente con cada paso y Kurt se encontró trotando para tratar de mantener el paso.

Podía sentir que las piedras seguían pegadas a su piel y estaba seguro de que dejarían marca en la mañana. Las míseras cosas estaban afiladas, como es que algo tan pequeño hacía tanto daño…

* * *

><p>Ok, ahora esto era simplemente malvado.<p>

Una de las piedras estaba atrapada entre sus dedos de los pies. Él sacudió su pie ligeramente pero simplemente no se caía. Él no podía hacer mucho para sacársela sin captar la atención de Jeremiah o quedándose atrás (y causando otro jalón de la cuerda, lo cual probablemente lo lanzaría al suelo…él prefería las piedras en sus pies, no su cara).

En vez de eso se conformó a trotar con la piedra, si mantenía el pie a cierto ángulo no dolía tanto dolía tanto…si tan solo pudiera mantenerlo-

"Aquí." Dijo Jeremiah. "Da tres largos pasos y luego detente."

Kurt hiso lo que le decían; sintiendo pasto debajo de sus pies casi al instante…luego el frio concreto señalando que estaban de regreso al 'escondite' de Kurt.

Kurt escuchó el tintineo de las llaves y escuchó mientras el cerrojo se abría. Escuchó el fuerte crujido de la puerta abriéndose e hizo una mueca cuando cortó su rodilla.

"Cuidado; estamos regresando ahora." Dijo Jeremiah, rápidamente tirando de las cuerdas de Kurt para meterlo.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah empezó a bajar por las escaleras casi instantáneamente…diciendo 'escalón' para Kurt. Justo cuando Kurt levantó el pie él rápidamente lo agitó. Esperando sacarse la piedra, después de un segundo o más salió de entre sus dedos y suspiró aliviado. Escuchó como sonaba contra la pared y luego un ligero crujido más fuerte de lo normal cuando se cerró.<p>

Empezó a hacerse camino hacia abajo, siguiendo las ordenes de Jeremiah hasta que llegaron abajo. Una repetición de lo primero pasó y una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, Kurt fue empujado de regreso a la obscura y sucia habitación, de regreso a la -pared y de regreso al suelo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando Jeremiah por fin le quitó la venda de los ojos a Kurt. Y otros dos pasaron antes de que la cinta se la jalara de los labios.<p>

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de sus labios Kurt ignoró el dolor y empezó a gritar abusos a Jeremiah de nuevo, quien simplemente se reía en respuesta; añadiendo "Oh ángel," de vez en cuando.

"Hijo de puta, mierda hijo de puta quita tus sucias manos de mi."

"No me toques."

"¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir tu maldita mierda!"

Jeremiah trabajó habilidosamente para conseguir asegurar todas las ataduras de Kurt, no escuchando nada de lo que éste decía…lo habían llamado mucho peor en sus tiempos, aparte…siempre podía castigar al chico después…él sólo ignoraba todo…

…hasta que una oración llamó su atención.

"Vienen por mi." Chilló Kurt, viendo mientras Jeremiah le amarraba los pies otra vez. Su cabeza estaba agitada y agitaba sus pies con toda la fuerza que podía. "Los escuché, las sirenas…están allá afuera y me van a encontrar. No te saldrás con la tuya…"

Jeremiah se rió, levantando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kurt. "Oh…ángel…" dijo sonriendo levemente, ignorando cuando Kurt trató de morderle la mano. "Ellos no te encontrarán…"

"Lo harán, yo sé que ellos-"

"No lo harán…no tendrán tiempo."


	25. Capitulo 24

3 horas después…

* * *

><p>Kurt tenía miedo de que tan lejos llevaría Jeremiah esta pesadilla antes de que llegara a sus sentidos, lo más que lo pensaba; lo menos probable que parecía que Jeremiah se retractaría.<p>

Él seguía en su posición en el suelo, sus manos y sus pies atados separadamente y luego encadenados a la pared. Se había despertado de un sueño inducido por droga solo para encontrarse a sí mismo aun más escasamente vestido que antes. Sus pantalones estaban bajados hasta sus rodillas y sus calzoncillos le colgaban, apenas cubriendo lo que había debajo.

Por lo que podía ver, Jeremiah seguía jugueteando con la navaja. Arrastrando el lado de la cuchilla por su pulgar, agregando una pequeña cantidad de presión para que una delgada línea roja quedara detrás. Pequeñas gotas rojas acumulándose en la superficie de su piel.

Jeremiah sonrió y corrió la parte plana de la navaja contra la cortada. Frotando las gotas de sangre en su piel, dejando un ligero tono rojizo en el brillante metal. Tan pronto como la navaja perdió contacto con su mano, Jeremiah lo miró hambrientamente y lo levantó a sus labios, serpenteando su lengua para remover el rojo de la superficie.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron, y su garganta empezó a apretarse y atragantarse.

Jeremiah se acercaría a su oído a susurrarle algo entre los movimientos de su lengua contra la navaja y Kurt gemía débilmente mientras luchaba contra las ataduras que lo unían a la pared.

Una vez que la navaja estuvo limpia, Jeremiah se le acercó con determinación en el rostro. Estrechó su mano y le dio un apretón al muslo de Kurt. Apretando tanto que había un fuerte dolor saliendo de la pierna de Kurt.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del chico mientras veía indefenso. La marca de la mano alrededor de su muslo empezaba a ganar color, e inevitablemente dejaría un moretón, eso es, si su sangre tuviera suficiente tiempo de formar uno antes de que su corazón dejara de latir.

Justo ahora solo estaba uniéndose a los otros que podía ver formándosele en el cuerpo en desfavorables patrones.

* * *

><p>"Quiero decirte algo Ángel." Dijo el mayor, acercándose para que su calor y su más bien rancio aliento se sintieran a lo largo de la quijada de Kurt. "No es como las otras cosas…es…especial…y es perfecta para ti…para nosotros."<p>

"Es una historia, Ángel." Él dijo. "Romeo y Julieta."

Kurt pausó, su mente en este momento no entendiendo muy bien las palabras del hombre. Él mismo, personalmente estando más enfocado en la navaja de la mano de Kurt y de la pistola que estaba sólo a unos metros de él.

"Una historia de dos amantes. Destinados a estar juntos, aunque la sociedad lo maldijera. Ellos lucharon por su amor, y fueron contra lo que todos los demás les dijeron, para que pudieran vivir felices y estar juntos."

"Ellos se conocieron en un baile, cuando Julieta estaba vestida como un ángel…como tu." Él suspiró lujuriosamente. "Desde el primer día que te vi ángel, supe que tenía que tenerte. Tu eras tan perfecto, eres tan perfecto. Y te estabas riendo y tu rostro se iluminaba…"

"Pero era ese Blaine el que te hacía reír." Él gruñó. "No yo. Estaba destinado a ser yo, seré yo."

Le había dicho a Kurt de haberlo visto antes, nunca diciendo detalles, sólo hablando de su destino entrelazado…pero ahora estaba metiendo a Blaine…corrompiendo a Blaine…Kurt se estremeció.

"Así que lo planeé. Me hice amigo de ese Blaine. Fuimos por un café, y me gané su confianza. No una cosa difícil, sólo coquetéale y juega a ser el difícil y ese chico llega corriendo y te lleva serenata."

Se rió, su voz aguda y quebradiza, de una garganta que estaba desgastada por humo de cigarro y tos.

"Lo seguí. Aprendí de él. Pregunté sobre su escuela. Él me lo dijo todo. Pregunté sobre sus amigos, él me dijo de ti."

"No…yo…él…¡no!" Kurt balbuceó, su mente tambaleante. "Blaine no…el no-"

"Blaine lo hizo. Como un cachorro obedeciendo a su dueño…Él me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Quien eras, de dónde eras…tu nombre. Solo necesitaba encontrarte…y lo hice."

Jeremiah se acercó a acariciar el labio inferior de Kurt brevemente con su pulgar, provocando un pequeño sollozo en respuesta.

"Fui a tu escuela, entré, encontré tu cuarto, y me quedé. Tu no estabas…desafortunadamente; de otro modo habríamos tenido esta reunión mucho antes."

La respiración de Kurt se detuvo.

Ese hijo de perra, ese enfermo, pervertido, asqueroso, ¡monstruo! Había…estado en su cuarto…visto su cosas…tocado sus pertenencias. Era…abrumadoramente horrible. Tendría que lavar todo. Su cuarto, sus cosas…estaban contaminadas. Estaban sucias por la pura presencia de este hombre. Kurt se estremeció de solo pensarlo, y su estómago se revolvió del asco.

"Encontré tu pin." Dijo Jeremiah, los lados de sus labios empezando a formar una sonrisa de nuevo. "Yo atesoraba ese pin; era mi unión a ti. Mi unión a mi amor. Nuestra unión sagrada. Me dio tu confianza cuando te lo regresé."

"Y luego viniste conmigo. Al café, tu sabías. Sé que lo sabías. Sabías que me amarías, sabías que estábamos destinados a estar juntos."

"Yo no-" dijo Kurt…sus ojos fijos en el otro hombre.

"Oh lo hiciste. Yo podía sentirlo. Como Romeo y Julieta, estábamos atraídos el uno al otro. El destino nos unió…y tu podías sentirlo. Sabía que lo sentiste ángel, no me lo puedes negar."

Kurt no contestó, sólo dejó sus ojos fijos en Jeremiah.

"Tu fuiste contra Blaine. Escuché que otros hablaban de su pelea el otro día. Tu fuiste en su contra, para que pudieras venir a mi. Como Julieta contra su madre…" Jeremiah acercó una mano a Kurt para remover un puñado de cabello de sus ojos. "Tu me amas ángel; es solo que aun no lo sabes."

Dejó que sus dedos se posaran sobre la mejilla de Kurt, sonriendo y presionando sus labios en el rostro del chico. Kurt se encogió y trató de alejarse sin que fuera muy notorio.

"¡Belleza muy rica para usarse, demasiado para esta tierra! No tengas miedo mi ángel…que te regresaré al cielo. Lo encontré…un acto como el de estos dos amantes será lo suficientemente verdadero para regresarte."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah se sentó y empezó a acercarse hasta que una de sus rodillas estaba presionada justo contra el muslo de Kurt mientras la otra reposaba entre las piernas del chico, rozando contra los calzoncillos de Kurt. Subió su mano hasta su lado; la navaja firme en su palma. La navaja parecía brillar, aún en la obscuridad de la habitación.<p>

La boca de Kurt estaba temblando; pequeños sollozos se le escapaban mientras veía a Jeremiah darle vuelta a la navaja alrededor de sus dedos.

"Silencio ahora querido…" lo trató de calmar el hombre. "No hay nada que temer."

Pero cuando Kurt vio la navaja cada vez más cerca de él, parecía no poder permanecer en silencio.

* * *

><p>"…¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? Yo no…¿Qué estás haciendo?" Él balbuceó…tratando de hacerse hacia atrás, más lejos del hombre pero encontrándose a si mismo atrapado contra la pared.<p>

"Al final de la historia," dijo Jeremiah con una voz lenta y deliberada. "Romeo y Julieta mueren para poder estar juntos."

"Juntos para siempre ángel. En el cielo, unidos para toda la eternidad." Él dijo como si fuera algo simple. "Nosotros estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad. Un acto de verdadero amor…"

"¿Q-qué? Yo no-"

"Un acto de verdadero amor te puede regresar al cielo…"

"Yo no-"

"¡Este es nuestro acto!"

Jeremiah solo sonrió, una sonrisa enferma y pervertida, y se acercó a Kurt para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla.

Casi tan pronto como se hizo el contacto Kurt se congeló. Las palabras de Jeremiah cobrando sentido repentinamente.

Él quería regresar a Kurt al cielo…pero el cielo era…

Oh dios…oh dios, oh dios, ¡Oh Dios!

Jeremiah…¿lo iba a matar? Matarlos a ambos…en una interpretación pervertida de Romeo y Julieta.

Kurt no podía respirar…él no podía…él…

Su corazón estaba latiendo a miles de kilómetros por hora, latiendo contra su pecho, tratando de liberarse. Sus extremidades estaban dormidas y como congeladas. Su mente estaba horrorizada con imágenes horribles y desfiguradas pasando por sus ojos, sangre y cuerpos y…

Kurt no podía respirar, no podía moverse, no podía ver, no podía pensar…él no podía…no podía….

Kurt regresó a la realidad con una sacudida cuando Jeremiah le plantó un beso en los labios. Luego Kurt gritó.

Él se trató de alejar, sus ojos muy abiertos y aterrados. Las lágrimas le salían como cascadas mientras el movía la cabeza frenéticamente, y movía su extremidades amarradas tratando de escapar de las garras de ese hombre.

"¡No!" él chilló. Su voz aguda. "No…aléjate. No. Ayuda…¡Ayuda!"

"¡Tus labios están cálidos!" dijo Jeremiah, sus ojos brillantes mientras se acercaba, agarrando el brazo de Kurt con su mano. Sus uñas raspando la piel, dejando marcas blancas en su camino.

"Quítate de mi…No me toques. Alguien ayúdeme. Alguien…por favor," lloró el chico. "…Ayúdenme."

Jeremiah cogió con fuerza el brazo de Kurt hasta torcerle la muñeca. El cuchillo, que estaba en la otra mano de Jeremiah, terminó en el suelo.

Kurt estaba temblando y suaves sollozos salían de sus labios mientras la otra mano de Jeremiah ahora libre tomaba con fuerza su otro brazo.

Kurt soltó un grito agudo mientras su captor lo sostenía fuertemente. "Déjame ir…por favor, ¡Por favor! ¡déjame ir!"

"¿Quieres hacer ruido?" dijo Jeremiah tomando la mano de Kurt con sus delgados dedos. Sus uñas estaban dejando formas de lunas en la piel delicada de Kurt. "Entonces seré breve."

Torció la mano de Kurt y la acercó al cuchillo, el cual parecía estar brillando en el suelo.

"No...tu no...no puedes…yo no…¡por favor!"

El hombre tuvo que forzar cada dedo de uno en uno de la mano de Kurt hasta que su mano quedó extendida, forzando un hueso a romperse si este ponía resistencia. Forzó la mano de Kurt hacia abajo, hasta tocar la empuñadura del cuchillo. Tan pronto como se hizo el contacto, él cerro el puño de Kurt alrededor del cuchillo, manteniendo su mano firmemente alrededor de la de Kurt, controlando cada movimiento del cuchillo.

"Oh cuchillo feliz." Jeremiah arrulló al cuchillo, moviéndolo atormentadamente frente a los ojos de Kurt. La mano del chico estaba débil, la lucha en su interior disminuyendo a cada instante.

"Por favor…" suplicó una ultima vez, su voz apenas algo mas que un susurro mientras lágrimas y sollozos lo invadían.

Lo último de su fuerza de voluntad estaba en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Kurt eran tan expresivos, una de las tantas cosas que Jeremiah amaba de su ángel; a diferencia de sus muñecas, podía ver en sus ojos hasta el último detalle, cada gramo de dolor y miedo. Anhelaba los tiempos en que podía ver el amor escondido detrás de esos ojos tan azules. No faltaba mucho ahora…

El corazón de Kurt palpitaba como un tambor contra su pecho, tocando notas de miedo y desesperación. Él no sabía que hacer, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo esperar hasta que la desolación le llegara por completo, eso o que el cuchillo le quitara la vida.

"¡Esta es tu vaina!" dijo Jeremiah jalando la mano de Kurt lentamente, hasta que el filo del cuchillo estuvo a meros milímetros de la delicada piel de la mano extendida de Kurt.

Kurt ya se había rendido de tratar de hablar con Jeremiah para que no hiciera esto. Ninguna palabra que dijera haría la diferencia. Se arregló con murmurar en voz baja; sus previos gritos, ahora nada mas que murmullos personales y oraciones desesperadas a cualquiera que pudiera escuchar entre los sollozos.

"No se oxidan" susurró Jeremiah, dejando que el cuchillo se presionara sobre la piel de Kurt. Fría, fuerte y puntiaguda.

El cuerpo entero de Kurt estaba temblando. Sus ojos llorosos y su respiración saliendo en jadeos desesperados.

Jeremiah levantó el cuchillo. Lo levantó desde la muñeca de Kurt, hasta que estuvo a la misma altura que sus ojos. El chico levantó la mirada y vio.

Detrás del cuchillo podía ver al hombre. Sus ojos brillando y su boca congelada en una sonrisa macabra.

Por una fracción de segundo sus miradas se unieron; el profundo océano contra los verdes de un bosque, batalla de elementos, Kurt suplicando silenciosamente una ultima vez que no hiciera esto. Pero Jeremiah estaba implacable. Un fuerte parpadeo fue todo lo que ocupó. El cuchillo se tambaleó un poco y Jeremiah respiró profundamente.

"Y déjame morir."

El cuchillo cayó.

"NO." Gritó Kurt sin poder contenerse.

Pero Jeremiah sostenía la muñeca de Kurt fuertemente mientras el cuchillo caía.

Cada segundo se alentó…

…cada pequeño movimiento del cuchillo se intensificó…

…cada sentimiento de miedo exagerado…

…hasta que Jeremiah soltó un respiro…

…y sumió el cuchillo en la muñeca de Kurt.


	26. Capitulo 25

El gritó que su ángel soltó era posiblemente el sonido más fuerte que Jeremiah haya escuchado nunca.

Era fuerte y sonoro y agudo y desgarrador y rompía el corazón de escuchar. Cada hueso de su cuerpo dolía al escuchar el sonido y parecía que la habitación temblaba.

Jeremiah sostenía el cuchillo firmemente; viendo como fluía la sangre del joven chico. Su ángel suspiró y un grito salió de sus labios antes de caer de espaldas al suelo y mantenerse quieto.

Jeremiah sonrió y acomodó la muñeca de Kurt a su lado. Veía como la sangre fluía en el suelo y se absorbía en la tela de la ropa de su ángel.

Estaba serpenteando, fluyendo entre el suelo y alejándose lentamente del chico. Jeremiah veía su travesía. Embobado. Por una extraña razón lo hacía sentir increíblemente en paz, era como si todo hubiera llegado a su lugar.

Las cosas iban de maravilla…sería perfecto.

* * *

><p>El oficial Jasper Mules había formado parte de la policía de Ohio por casi 2 años. Había sido testigo de peleas en bares, gente manejando en estado de embriaguez, apuñaladas, casos de violación y hasta un caso de asesinato. Pero aun así ningún caso hacía que su corazón se acelerara tanto como el de Kurt Hummel.<p>

Le había interesado el caso desde que vio la cara del chico pegada en el boletín de la oficina de Westerville. Había toda una pizarra dedicada a él.

Día tras día más y más piezas pequeñas eran agregadas a la pizarra; una línea negra señalando una foto familiar y descripciones, fotos de la escuela, y algunas fotos obtenidas de la cámara de seguridad. Luego nada.

Hasta ahora.

Ahora estaba sentado en una patrulla entre toda una legión de vehículos oficiales que se dirigían a la sección este de Westerville. Totalmente equipados con armas, pistolas tazer, sedativos y perros rastreadores, que estaban armados con ropa de los Hummel para ayudarlos a rastrear.

Jasper estaba en un carro casi hasta atrás. Él era todavía joven y los otros oficiales lo querían mantener 'a salvo' haciendo que se mantuviera lo más alejado de la acción que se pudiera. Todos se dirigían al lugar 'más probable', mientras que a él lo enviaron a las áreas de alrededor para estar alerta.

Aparentemente el departamento había obtenido una dirección de una joven que había trabajado con él. Sabía el área en el que estaba, pero no el lugar exacto. Así que estaban rodeando el radio de 4 millas que les había dado.

Aunque justo ahora, el coche de Jasper se había estacionado en una de las calles más chicas y se estaba bajando del auto; tocándose el bolsillo para asegurarse de traer el arma antes de acercarse a la parte de atrás y sacar al perro rastreador.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah se movió en su lugar, empujándose con las manos para levantarse.<p>

El cuchillo todavía estaba al lado de su ángel, Jeremiah lo había puesto ahí cuando lo había sacado de la muñeca del chico. La sangre seguía saliendo. No se detenía. Seguía y seguía saliendo, haciendo un riachuelo alrededor de su ángel. Era hermoso…

Jeremiah sonrió y se volteó, moviéndose a lo profundo de la habitación para tomar algo que había escondido en la pared.

El arma.

* * *

><p>Jasper se arrodilló junto al perro olfateador (un pastor alemán) con una bolsa de plástico sellada en sus manos.<p>

Lentamente abrió la bolsa, extendiéndosela al perro para que pudiera olfatearla.

El objeto en la bolsa era una bufanda marrón con crema. Estaba amontonada en la bolsa, pero Jasper supuso que si se ponían a doblarla se podía perder el olor y era algo que no se podían permitir.

Dejó al perro con la bufanda un rato mientras cerraba el carro; metiendo las llaves dentro de un bolsillo que tenía debajo del chaleco a prueba de balas. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón para comprobar que tenía todos sus 'aparatos'.

Su arma estaba en una banda alrededor de su cintura junto con su radio y linternas. Se sentía como uno de esos policías de las películas. Pensó en que le faltaban unos lentes de sol para completar su look.

De repente Jasper se volteó mientras que el perro que le habían asignado empezaba a ladrar fuertemente. Su cola se estaba moviendo violentamente mientras trataba de expresar sus sentimientos aullando.

Bueno esto era una sorpresa…

Jasper sabía lo que significaba el ladrido. El perro había encontrado un olor.

Había encontrado el olor del chico…Oh dios…

Hummel estaba aquí….

* * *

><p>Jeremiah acomodó su arma en sus manos, amando el peso en sus brazos, el frío metal contra su cuerpo mientras movía sus dedos. Sacó el depósito y contó las balas que había dentro. Ya había usado 2, una accidentalmente y otra para asustar a su ángel. Eso dejaba una.<p>

Una brillante bala plateada que era su pase directo para los cielos.

Jeremiah rió mientras volvía a meter el depósito en su lugar y se movió para estar al lado de su sangriento adolescente.

Ahora no faltaba mucho…

* * *

><p>Jasper dejó que el perro lo guiara, su nariz llevándolo por el camino. Se detenía ocasionalmente para mirar alrededor antes de seguir su cacería.<p>

Habían estado caminand minutos cuando se detuvo frente a un portal blanco, estaba en mal estado y escondido detrás de un bloque solido de árboles. El perro olfateo el portal y ladró.

Jasper miró al perro, que estaba ahora tratando de atravesar el portal; sus garras rasgando la madera.

La abrió y entró a algo extraño que parecía un… ¿jardín?

* * *

><p>Después de inspeccionarlo Jasper se dio cuenta de que era más algo para ver que tanto como un jardín. Y había estado abandonado mucho tiempo.<p>

Había un camino de grava de por lo menos 200 pies, que guiaba entre el pasto, antes de llegar a un cobertizo. Parecía sacado de una película, no como las otras casas de alrededor. Atrás del cobertizo había una casa que se veía que llevaba varios años abandonada. Había una pared con grafiti y las ventanas estaban rotas. Había muchos arboles que ocultaban la casa y el cobertizo.

Jasper estaba asombrado de cómo una casa que antes había sido bonita estaba tan destruida, hasta que el perro lo empezó a alejar.

Sus botas hacían ruido en la graba mientras caminaba siguiendo el caminito. Ocasionalmente escuchaba conversaciones por su radio. Escuchó que las patrullas que habían ido al distrit no habían encontrado nada…obviamente…

* * *

><p>El perro se paralizó por un momento mientras pasaban por el cobertizo. Oliendo el aire y olfateando antes de seguir. Siguieron por detrás del cobertizo. No fue hasta que vio el candado en el cobertizo que escuchó el grito.<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper se sobresaltó por el sonido. Era agudo y parecía de una mujer…pero de todos modos era un grito. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar y su mano inmediatamente se acercó a su arma. Se acercó más al cobertizo y escuchó otro grito. La misma voz pero esta vez más fuerte.<p>

Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios

Los gritos provenían del cobertizo. Definitivamente venían de adentro.

La mano de Jasper se movió de su pistola al radio mientras se acercaba. El rápidamente lo sacó y se lo acercó a su oído, presionando un botón gris mientras hablaba.

"Este es el oficial Mules, patrulla 471, solicitando apoyo de todas las unidades, apoyo de todas las unidades."

Jasper rápidamente les dio las coordenadas y espero a que le contestaran.

"Entendido. Unidade repórtense por favor…"

Jasper ignoró el resto y se enfocó en la puerta. Tenía un candado automático lo cual se veía totalmente fuera de lugar, tomando en cuenta que la casa estaba abandonada. Intentó abrirlo.

* * *

><p>Había un ruido extraño viniendo del exterior. Sonaba… como un perro.<p>

Pero no podía ser… eso no era correcto…no…¡esto no estaba bien!

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió al primer intento. Jasper resopló sorprendido. No esperaba que el candado fuera a ser tan fácil de vencer. Vio como el perro veía el suelo y lo siguió adentro.<p>

Oh… por eso se había abierto tan fácil.

Una pequeña piedra, probablemente una pieza de grava del camino, estaba manteniendo el candado abierto.

Eso era bueno. Era muy bueno.

* * *

><p>Cuando Jasper estaba adentro, lo que encontró en la habitación fue un shock. No esperaba eso.<p>

En vez de encontrar a un chico atado o un cuarto de herramientas, lo que encontró fue…una escalera.

Una larga escalera de concreto que llevaba abajo; la puerta del fondo estaba abierta.

No podía ver nada después de los primeros escalones, así que cuidadosamente sacó su linterna.

El perro estaba vuelto loco. Tenía que ser aquí. Sacó el radio para mandar otro rápido mensaje.

"Oficial Mules. Este es el oficial Mules. Tanto la víctima como el sospechoso están localizados, necesito apoyo inmediato. El sospechoso puede estar armado y es peligroso. Repito, armado y peligroso."

Se guardó el radio y sacó la linterna y la prendió. La escalera entera se iluminó junto con el resto del cobertizo. El perro estaba nuevamente vuelto loco, desesperado de bajar. Pero siendo francos, Jasper estaba asustado.

Él nunca había estado así de cerca de arrestar a alguien. Bajando las escaleras estaba un niño secuestrado y un posible asesino. Oh dios….mierda…no podía hacer esto…no podía…oh mierda…¿qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué coños estaba haciendo?

Abajo había un niño secuestrado…y era su trabajo salvarlo. Olvida todo lo demás…él iba a ser un héroe.

* * *

><p>Eso era definitivamente un perro. Podía oírlo. Había alguien afuera de la puerta. Alguien venía a arruinar sus planes. No, no ¡NO! Esto no podía estar pasando. Necesitaba apresurarse. Venían por el…no…no…no justo ahora.<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper rápidamente siguió al perro bajando las escaleras. No notó las manchas de sangre que había en los escalones. Ahora el perro estaba prácticamente gritando. Sus ladridos hacían eco en cada pared y rasgaba otra puerta con un nuevo candado.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Están aquí! Ese perro…estaba justo del otro lado de la puerta. ¡NO NO NO!<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper trató de abrir el candado de nuevo. Esta vez no se abrió.<p>

Trato de abrirlo una y otra…y otra…y otra, y otra, y otra, y ¡otra vez! Luego empezó a golpear la puerta de madera. Las garras del perro estaban rasgando la parte de debajo de la puerta.

Jasper trató otra vez. Esta vez tirando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta. Escuchó un fuerte crack.

* * *

><p>¡Los golpes! Oh dios, estaban aquí. Estaban aquí y venían por el. Por el y su ángel. No, no, ellos arruinarían todo. Él no los dejaría hacer esto.<p>

Jeremiah miró abajo hacia su delicado ángel, su piel se palidecía mientras la sangre le salía del cuerpo. Jeremiah sonrió suavemente. Dejó que escapara una pequeña lágrima y que rodara por su mejilla. Se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios a su precioso ángel. Todavía estaba cálido. Jeremiah acercó su lengua a la sangre y saboreó la sangre de su amado.

"No te preocupes ángel." Susurró. Tomó a Kurt en sus brazos y lo acurrucó. "Pronto estaré contigo…ya voy."

* * *

><p>La maldita puerta no se abría. ¡Oh dios! Dónde estaban los refuerzos cuando los necesitabas. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando detrás de esas puertas había causado que toda esa sangre saliera y Jasper no iba dejar que eso siguiera.<p>

Empezó a patear la puerta, casi dándole al perro cuando lanzaba la patada.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah se sentó, dejando que sus manos soltaran el rostro de su ángel. Se agachó y tomó el arma del suelo.<p>

Los golpes en la puerta cada vez sonaban mas fuerte y su corazón se estaba acelerando. Levanto el arma y dejó que su cabeza cayera hasta el corazón de Kurt.

Era ahora o nunca….

* * *

><p>De pronto la puerta se abrió, fragmentos de la puerta volaron por la habitación. Jasper entró, su linterna iluminando todo ante el. Un hombre…sobre un cuerpo inerte…sangre en todos lados…<p>

Jasper se congeló.

Jeremiah se volteó.

Dos pistolas se levantaron.

Y un solo disparo sonó…


	27. Capitulo 26

En los segundos en que sonó el disparo, varias cosas sucedieron.

El sonido metálico de la bala se dispara en las paredes , el sonido demasiado fuerte que rompe tímpanos y chirriaba hasta los huesos. Se oía el eco y todas las paredes retumbaron.

El perro que antes estaba al lado de Jasper se lanza frente a él. Es como si quisiera atacar a Jeremiah, sus dientes expuestos y listos para atacar. Sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad mientras su cuerpo se levanta del suelo, atacando como un lobo.

Jasper empieza a caerse, siente como se doblan sus rodillas. El suelo esta cada vez mas cerca y sabe que se va a golpear, trata de poner sus manos enfrente para detener la caída pero tiene bien agarrada la pistola.

Jeremiah suelta un grito. El arma en sus manos tiembla mientras intenta sostenerla firmemente.

El perro se acerca a Jeremiah, con sus garras listas para atacar, con un instinto protector invadiéndolo, probablemente causado por el fuerte olor a sangre. Justo antes de alcanzar a Jeremiah suelta un gruñido y sus ojos se abren totalmente.

* * *

><p>Y la bala golpea.<p>

* * *

><p>Jasper es aventado hacia atrás cuando algo solido lo golpea. Puede sentir como el impacto le saca el aire y se corta por un momento su respiración.<p>

Jeremiah cae hacia atrás, su cuerpo esparcido por el pecho de Kurt, sus brazos cayendo en los charcos rojos al lado del adolescente.

Los ojos del perro se apagan; la ferocidad se va apagando hasta que no son nada mas que un café oscuro sin vida.

* * *

><p>Jasper se cae.<p>

Y algo cae encima de el.

Es el perro.

El cuerpo sin vida del perro es lo que lo mantiene abajo. Puede ver el rojo que sale de su piel. La bala claramente le dio en algún lugar vital del cuello por la velocidad en que sale la sangre. Jasper resopla de la impresión y se congela momentáneamente. Pero ese momento es demasiado largo.

Jeremiah se esta levantando de nuevo. Hay un regadero de sangre y Jasper puede escuchar el sonido de los zapatos de Jeremiah contra la sangre. Pero llega. Y camina hacia Jasper con la pistola bien agarrada con sus dos manos y una mirada maniática. Y ahora esta casi sobre el y Jasper intenta librarse pero es demasiado tarde y la pistola esta apuntándolo y suena el gatillo.

Y suena el segundo disparo…

* * *

><p>Jasper cierra los ojos y espera el impacto de la bala. Escucha como se acciona la pistola. Escucha como sale la bala y escucha como atraviesa el aire.<p>

Pero nunca siente el impacto.

Puede sentir como le retumba el corazón y como empieza a llegar una migraña, y abre los ojos. No los abre del todo, pero si lo suficiente para ver lo que sucede a continuación.

* * *

><p>La bala le da a su objetivo. Eso es obvio. De hecho, es admirable lo preciso que es.<p>

Pero el objetivo no es Jasper.

Es Jeremiah.

Para ser más precisos es el pecho de Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>La pistola de Jeremiah cae al suelo junto con el. Sus manos temblorosas se posan sobre su pecho. Sus ojos están totalmente abiertos y mira con terror su herida. Luego levanta la vista y ve en la dirección de que proviene la bala…la puerta…<p>

Intenta hablar pero el sonido no sale. Se intenta parar, la sangre le sale de su pecho. Sus rodillas comienzan a temblar y cae arrodillando con un sonido sordo.

El hombre intenta resistir…trata de hablar o gritar, cualquier cosa…pero no puede…

Las manos de Jeremiah aprietan su pecho una vez mas y su cuerpo colapsa y se cae al suelo. Uno de sus brazos cae sobre Kurt, la otra golpea el suelo de cemento al igual que su cabeza. Si la bala no le hubiera dado, el golpe a la cabeza lo habría matado…

….Matado…

….esta muerto…

Hay un sonido agudo en los oídos de Jasper. No puede recordar como respirar de manera correcta, trata de detenerse con el suelo y sujeta su arma fuertemente.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

No puede ser real.

Él diría que esta soñando, pero su subconsciente tendría que estar muy pervertido para hacer algo así de morboso.

Él trata de ver, se trata de levantar pero el peso del perro lo mantiene abajo.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah ha caído. Casi seguro que esta muerto. Y el adolescente que esta a su lado esta sangrando, no hay señal de movimiento, no mueve los ojos, no se escucha su respiración…nada.<p>

Y de repente hay gente.

* * *

><p>Gente llega a la habitación, hay gente en todos lados. Y están gritando. Y se escuchan los radios y gente pidiendo ayuda. Y esta el ruido de más perros y las sirenas de las patrullas y más ruido llena la habitación, su cabeza, su mente. Y Jasper no puede pensar. Apenas puede respirar. Todo pasa al mismo tiempo. Hay algo que parecen como sabanas blancas y se llenan de rojo y todo un batallón azul y Jasper no puede pensar…no puede…<p>

Justo entonces algo rosado se le acerca y le nubla la visión. Jasper suelta una tos seca…y se desmaya en el suelo.


	28. Capitulo 27

Ellos sabían que ese no era su destino… pero en toda la historia del tiempo…esa excusa no iba a detener a un adolescente.

* * *

><p>Se habían quedado en la casa de Jeff esa tarde; Robert había explicado en el colegio que iban a dormir fuera.<p>

Al día siguiente deberían manejar a Dalton y asistir a sus clases; pero cuando Nick escuchó al papá de Jeff en el teléfono con el jefe de la policía. Ellos sabían que no podían regresar al colegio.

El grupo de búsqueda más grande en Ohio desde hace 36 años era para encontrar a Kurt Hummel.

Hoy, _sería_ encontrado.

* * *

><p>Jeff le había dicho tanto a Blaine como a Nick que le dijeran a su papá que regresarían a Dalton de todos modos. A él por supuesto no le importaba en lo más mínimo y les había dicho que se apresuraran. Habían empacado sus cosas en la cajuela del coche de Jeff y habían manejado a Westerville, a encontrar la estación de policía.<p>

Habían llegado en la noche y se habían estacionado en la calle opuesta a la estación. No pasó mucho rato cuando vieron salir la primera patrulla con las luces encendidas…seguida por otra y otra y otra…y segundos después había policías. En todos lados.

Vieron como todas las patrullas iban saliendo.

Esperaron a que la ultima patrulla se hubo ido para seguirlos.

* * *

><p>Jeff había robado uno de los radios de su papá y estaban tratando de encontrar la frecuencia en que lo estaban usando, lo cual estaba resultando difícil. El aparato seguía moviéndose entre una señal de radio mexicana y una conversación de unos campistas que hablaban de lo que sucedería en su tienda esa noche.<p>

Les tomó por lo menos diez minutos para poder sintonizar el radio y escuchar claramente.

Después de 5 minutos escucharon como las unidade no habían encontrado nada y se empezaban a retirar.

Jeff siguió manejando por el fraccionamiento siguiendo cualquier coche de policía que se atravesara en su camino. Cambiar de direcciones tantas veces hacía que Blaine se mareara.

Entonces fue que lo escucharon.

Escucharon como el oficial Mules pedía refuerzos.

Los chicos se congelaron y frenaron el coche.

"Creo que este es chicos," dijo Jeff, su voz un poco aguda de la emoción.

Cuando el oficial Mules dijo su posición exacta Jeff puso las coordenadas en su GPS y esperaron a que apareciera la ruta.

"Eso no es lejos de aquí." Anunció Blaine el segundo en que la ruta apareció en el aparato. "Oh dios. Kurt…el…esta tan cerca."

Nick y Jeff solo asintieron, no muy seguros de que decir.

Los ocupantes del coche siguieron en silencio hasta que Jeff dijo. "Supongo que ahora…vamos por Kurt."

* * *

><p>Se estaban acercando al lugar que había dicho el oficial Mules, al parecer estaban a tan solo 8 minutos.<p>

Luego escucharon en el radio como el oficial Mules decía que había localizado a Kurt y que su raptor estaba armado y peligroso.

El corazón y la mente de Blaine se aceleraron a mil por hora.

Lo encontraron…encontraron a Kurt…Kurt…

Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt…espera.

"Armado y peligroso."

¡MIERDA!

* * *

><p>A dos minutos de distancia y los Warblers ya podían sentir que estaban cerca. Continuamente los pasaban carros de policía con las sirenas prendidas. El obscuro cielo estaba contaminado de tantas luces azules y rojas en el entorno. El silencio roto por el chillido de las sirenas.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine ya estaba batallando con su cinturón de seguridad cuando Jeff llegó a la calle correcta. Una línea de coches de emergencia bloqueaba el paso.<p>

Blaine abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, ignorando el hecho de que el coche de Jeff seguía en movimiento. Blaine rodó por el césped, pero Blaine siguió y pronto se volvió a caer pero se volvió a levantar.

Empezó a correr. Se acercaba a las luces mientras Jeff metía los frenos y se detenía justo antes de darle a una patrulla.

Blaine caminaba de manera insegura, el sonido de su corazón latiendo bloqueando todos lo demás sonidos.

Él siguió caminando y fue seguido por Jeff y Nick quienes dejaron las puertas abiertas del coche y el coche aun encendido pero no les importó.

En ese momento un oficial estaba poniendo una cinta amarilla alrededor de la calle. Blaine quería parar…quería parar y respirar y dejarse a si mismo regresar al control. Pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba.

Había gente parada en cada lado de la calle, viendo lo que estaba pasando. Una mujer en particular, que estaba fumando un cigarrillo le gritó a Blaine cuando este atravesó la cinta amarilla.

"Paren a ese niño." Gritó con una voz aguda y nasal. Blaine siguió corriendo y evitaba a cualquier oficial que se ponía en su camino.

Jeff y Nick se habían detenido justo detrás de la cinta, al ser forzados por dos oficiales grandotes.

Blaine escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos mientras corría.

En este punto había como cinco policías persiguiendo a Blaine. Pero el todavía no estaba cerca de su objetivo. Él estaba buscando desesperadamente. Buscando por cualquier señal de Kurt…lo que fuera.

Blaine siguió corriendo y esquivó sin saber como a cinco oficiales que se le acercaban por todos los lados.

Eso fue hasta que llegó frente a 3 ambulancias, y justo cuando llegó se congeló.

Saliendo de un portal justo ese momento iban tres camillas.

* * *

><p>Su corazón se detuvo; y no de manera figurativa. El podía físicamente sentir como la sangre le dejaba de fluir por el cuerpo. Empezó a sentirse un poco mareado y se balanceó violentamente.<p>

"Kurt." Chilló. Empezó a acercarse mientras la primera camilla la subían a la ambulancia. Había paramédicos alrededor del cuerpo mientras uno daba ordenes y hablaba por un radio.

Segundos después se hiso visible la segunda camilla. También estaba rodeada de paramédicos pero a diferencia de la otra veía como la persona de esta camilla traía una mascara de oxigeno. Maldición, no alcanzaba a ver el rosto de la persona.

Luego llegó la última camilla.

Esta fue la que casi destruye a Blaine. Solo iba una persona acompañando esta camilla. Y desde el momento que Blaine lo vio supo por qué. No había razón para paramédicos. La persona ahí…ya estaba muerta.

* * *

><p>Blaine vio mientras subían la última camilla a la ambulancia. Sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas y cayó al suelo cuando empezaron a cerrar las puertas de las ambulancias.<p>

"Kurt." Sollozó. "Oh dios Kurt." Blaine sentía como todo su cuerpo se contorsionaba y todo a su alrededor se volvía lento.

No se resistió cuando sintió que dos manos se apoyaban en su hombro y lo levantaban. Dejó que se lo llevaran, él era inútil justo ahora, nada le respondía…bueno…excepto su voz.

"¡Kurt!" él gritó, viendo como la primera ambulancia se alejaba. "¡KURT!"

Vio como la segunda ambulancia se iba. Luego, cuando lo estaban llevando hacia las patrullas vio como sacaban una última camilla y la subían a otra ambulancia.

En la camilla había una sabana blanca. Solo una sabana que cubría una forma humana distintiva. Blaine podía ver el contorno de la nariz, la curva de la frente y hasta las formas de las piernas. También vio lo rojo que empezaba a empapar la sabana en el pecho. Luego la puerta se cerró, y el motor cobró vida. Y se fue…y Blaine estalló.

* * *

><p>Blaine lloraba; sus lágrimas salían como cascadas hasta sus mejillas y gritos desesperados salían de su boca.<p>

Uno de esos cuerpos era de su amigo….

Uno de esos cuerpos era de su mejor amigo…

Uno de esos cuerpos era del chico que tenía la voz más hermosa que Blaine hubiera escuchado…

Uno de esos cuerpos era del chico que era tan hermoso que Blaine apenas podía respirar...

Uno de esos cuerpos era del chico al que el amaba…

Uno de esos cuerpos era de un chico al que podría no ver vivo nunca mas…


	29. Capitulo 28

La sala de espera del hospital estaba demasiado brillante para esta hora de la mañana.

Los largos tubos fluorescentes que estaban a lo largo del techo le daba un toque macabro a la habitación. Dejando la antes habitación blanca ahora un toque amarillenta.

Blaine, Nick y Jeff estaban amontonados en un rincón de la sala, apretados en unas sillas viejas de plástico alrededor de una mesa igual de vieja; cada uno con una taza de café sin tocar en sus manos. Mientras, Carole y Burt estaban juntos en un sillón viejo de imitación a piel. Burt estaba llorando en silencio.

* * *

><p>A Blaine lo habían llevado de regreso con Nick y Jeff casi en seguida de que se habían ido las ambulancias. Nick y Jeff estaban hablando con un oficial para que les dijeran a donde iban a llevar a Kurt, pero nadie les decía nada. Blaine estaba en el coche de Jeff. Blaine lloraba inconsolable.<p>

Nick y Jeff se rindieron y fueron a donde estaba Blaine, lo trataron de consolar pero no pudieron, así que Jeff se resigno a darle papel a Blaine para que se limpiara las lagrimas. Se estaban subiendo de nuevo al coche cuando una mujer pelirroja se les acercó.

Ella también tenía el uniforme de policía, pero su cara no mostraba enojo o frustración hacia los chicos.

"Los están llevando a los tres al hospital de Westerville." Ella les dijo. "No debería decirlo, pero ustedes intentaron demasiado, merecen saberlo…en especial su amigo." Añadió y volteó hacia Blaine, quien estaba hecho una bola llorando en el asiento de atrás. "El jefe esta contactando a su familia, así que deberían de encontrárselos en el hospital…están con el Sr. Hummel, ¿cierto?"

Los chicos asintieron. "Es nuestro mejor amigo," contestó Nick. "Y…y…"

"Esta bien." Les dijo la mujer, haciendo que se callaran. "Los entiendo…no se preocupen…bueno…digo…entiendo que su amigo vio las ambulancias…lo vi corriendo y supuse…"

Jeff asintió de nuevo.

"Díganle…que Hummel no esta muerto." Dijo ella y Blaine se levantó.

"¿Qué?" Él exclamó con sus ojos y su boca totalmente abierta. La mujer se veía un poco sorprendida de que Blaine la hubiera escuchado, o que estaba escuchando en primer lugar, pero de todos modos continuó.

"Él esta vivo…estaba en la primer ambulancia…el…el tiene muchas heridas graves…pero por ahora…esta vivo."

"Oh…oh dios…" dijo Blaine con pequeñas lágrimas. "Él…él esta vivo…OH POR DIOS" Blaine estaba sonriendo como un idiota ahora, sus ojos se habían encendido, su mente trataba de ignorar la segunda parte de lo que la mujer había dicho para preservar su alegría. "Oh…gracias, gracias, gracias." Le dijo a la señora. "Oh por dios."

"Esta bien…solo, tengan cuidado. No mas conducir sin precaución. Les puedo decir la dirección del hospital si quieren."

Jeff asintió y la mujer sacó una pequeña tarjeta blanca de su bolsillo y escribió un domicilio. Se la dio a Jeff y se alejó del carro.

"Ustedes chicos vayan," ella dijo. "El equipo forense llegará pronto y no querrán que les obstruyan el camino."

Los chicos sonrieron y le agradecieron, antes de anotar la dirección en el GPS y alejarse de la escena.

* * *

><p>Como 3 minutos después de salir, lo que la mujer había dicho entró en la mente de Blaine…<p>

"Heridas graves…vivo…por ahora…"

Oh…¡Oh dios!

* * *

><p>Llegaron alrededor de 20 minutos después al hospital y se acercaron frenéticamente a la mesa de información.<p>

Nick fue el primero en hablar.

"Kurt Hummel," dijo entre resoplos. "¿Kurt Hummel esta aquí?"

La mujer detrás del escritorio levantó la mirada detrás de su revista.

"¿Familia?"

Jeff y Blaine dudaron antes de que Nick contestara. "Si. Soy su primo, y también él," señaló a Jeff. "El es su hermanastro," dijo señalando a Blaine. "Asistimos a un internado cerca, venimos tan pronto como pudimos. ¿Esta aquí?"

La mujer los miro incrédula antes de escribir en el teclado.

"No parecen familia," ella dijo en voz monótona. "¿Están seguros-"

"Si estamos muy seguros," chilló Jeff, levantando sus brazos en exasperación. "Mire-" Respiró hondo. "¿Podría decirme donde diantres está?... porque a estado secuestrado casi un mes y quiero verlo ahora."

"No puedo señor," ella dijo sonriendo. "Necesito prueba de su parentesco, cuando lo tenga entonces-"

"POR FAVOR" Rogó Nick. "Por favor, necesitamos saber que esta bien…por favor." El ultimo por favor salió mas como un suplico mientras las lagrimas que estaba guardando le salían.

La mujer exasperada volvió a escribir en su teclado sin regresarles la mirada a los chicos. Después de algunos momentos, cuando estaban por darse por vencidos la mujer habló.

"Está en emergencias por el momento." Ella dijo todavía escribiendo. "Sin visitas" pausó un momento antes de añadir. "La sala de espera esta en aquella dirección" dijo señalando un pasillo a la izquierda.

* * *

><p>Habían estado esperando por un poco mas de una hora cuando Burt y Carole por fin llegaron. Ambos cortos de respiración claramente venían corriendo. Burt miró alrededor a la casi vacía sala hasta que vio a los tres Warblers. Les hiso señas de saludo pero no se acercó. Se sentó con Carole.<p>

La cara de Burt estaba llena de lágrimas y la cara de Carole no se veía mejor. Era muy tarde y ambos se veían extremadamente cansados. Burt tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Los Warblers no lo habían visto casi desde el día que todo había comenzado, y a juzgar por su apariencia no lo estaba llevando bien.

Su cara esta arrugada, obscura y tenía los ojos totalmente rojos. Su cuerpo se veía débil. No muy flaco pero se notaba que había perdido mucho peso. Su ropa le quedaba floja y sus manos temblaban permanentemente.

Blaine casi quería acercarse y abrazarlo…pero luego se dio cuenta que tal vez Burt pensara que el era algo de responsable por lo que le había pasado a su hijo, así que pensó en mejor mantener su distancia.

Él había respondido el saludo de Burt, pero además de eso no dijo nada…nadie decía nada.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que un doctor o una enfermera pasaba por la sala de espera todos se tensaban, con los ojos fijos en la figura, rezando para que este pudiera ser el indicado. Que fuera la persona con noticias sobre Kurt. La persona que les dijera que estaba bien, que estaría bien, que estaba despierto o que estaba vivo. Lo que fuera.<p>

Hasta este punto, ya eran las primeras horas de la madrugada. La única señal de que el tiempo pasaba en la sala de espera eran las caras exhaustas de sus ocupantes.

Jeff casi se había quedado dormido. Carole tenía la cara recargada en el hombro de Burt, sobándole la espalda mientras él veía la nada, con una mirada en blanco en el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Nick se había parado e ido a una máquina dispensadora al otro lado de la sala. Sus dedos presionaron temblorosamente los botones. Cuando estaba regresando a su asiento un hombre con bata de laboratorio, salió de entre unas puertas a la sala de espera. En sus manos tenía una pequeña tabla de madera con unas hojas. En su rostro tenía una expresión como de tristeza y arrepentimiento.<p>

Burt volteó en cuanto escuchó el ruido de las puertas y en cuanto vio al hombre se puso de pie.

"Donde esta Kurt." Él chilló acercándose al hombre. "¿Dónde diablos esta mi hijo?"

"¿Sr. Hummel?" preguntó el hombre. Burt asintió, moviendo sus manos con preocupación. "Soy el Doctor Fielding. Estoy en el caso de su hijo por el momento."

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esta bien?" dijo Burt casi gritando

"¿Esta…?" Burt dejo de hablar mirando directo al doctor. "¿ya sabe…?"

El doctor miro alrededor de la habitación, mirando a los tres chicos en la esquina de la habitación.

"Tal vez sería mejor que habláramos en un lugar más…¿privado?" dijo el Dr. Fielding

Burt miró a Carole, quien asintió.

"ehh…bueno." Contestó Burt antes de dirigirse a los chicos. "Regresaremos en un momento…chicos…el doctor solo…quiere que hablemos un poco."

Los tres chicos asintieron, sin mirar a Burt a los ojos. Burt siguió al doctor y a su esposa fuera de la sala de espera hacia el pasillo.

* * *

><p>"Bueno la buena noticia es, que esta vivo." Dijo el doctor viendo las hojas que traía. "Acaba de salir de emergencias y lo pasaremos a terapia intensiva…" el dudó, mirando de Burt a Carole. "Él…él no esta en la mejor forma, Sr. Hummel." Él dijo dirigiéndose a Burt de nuevo. "Tiene heridas extensas en sus piernas y su pecho y una increíblemente profunda herida en la muñeca. Él…él estaba fatalmente bajo en sangre, apenas estaba vivo cuando lo trajeron…su corazón y su pulso aun son muy débiles…pero esta vivo."<p>

"¿Qué…qué sucede ahora?" preguntó Burt, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por la mirada de su esposa ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Me temo que nadie puede verlo por lo menos otras 12 horas." Dijo el doctor. "Hay mucho daño en su cuerpo que necesita tratamiento. La cirugía de emergencia no puede arreglarlo todo…Necesitamos hacerle pruebas y análisis. Tiene por delante varios rayos X, un encefalograma y otros estudios…Necesita tratamiento en sus heridas y necesita varias transfusiones de sangre…y los pronósticos son…bueno," él dudó, parpadeando rápidamente. "…lo encontraron justo a tiempo, un día mas y lo más seguro es que no lo hubiera logrado…estaba sangrando en un ambiente nada higiénico y tóxico, su cuerpo esta desnutrido y con muchas deficiencias por la falta de comida y del sol…Hay unas incisiones muy profundas en su espada hechas con alguna herramienta nada sanitaria…necesitan limpieza y desinfección…y lo que le digo ahora es simplemente lo que recuerdo Sr. Hummel…hay más," dijo mirando de nuevo las hojas, "y no es bonito…solo recuerdo Sr… él estaba a punto de morir y no se curará de la noche a la mañana." Dijo el doctor.

"Lo vamos a someter a un coma sr. Hummel. Es inducido medicamente y podremos sacarlo dentro de un día o dos…pero hasta entonces no hay garantía de que lo va a lograr…" él tartamudeó. "C-como le dije…la suerte esta a su favor…el equipo medico aquí es fantástico y haremos todo lo posible…pero como profesional…no puedo hacer ninguna promesa señor."

"Eso…" Burt suspiró. "Es bueno saberlo doctor, mientras esté vivo."


	30. Capitulo 29

21 horas y 36 minutos. Ese era el tiempo que Blaine Anderson había estado esperando. No había dormido; en vez se mantenía despierto con la máquina de café que había en la sala de espera.

Nick y Jeff se habían quedado hasta tarde en la mañana hasta que una llamada de Robert preguntándoles por que la facultad de Dalton decía que no estaban en clase resultó en su salida justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida.

Pero Blaine se había quedado.

No podía irse. No se iría. Necesitaba saber que Kurt iba a estar bien. Necesitaba saberlo más que lo que necesitaba aire en sus pulmones o sangre en sus venas. En este momento su mundo se movía alrededor de Kurt, y no iba a dejar que la escuela se interpusiera en eso.

* * *

><p>Era tiempo de visitas familiares. Por supuesto los Hummels habían sido escoltados por el corredor para que vieran a su hijo. Blaine sabía que debía mantenerse alejado por ahora, porque era tiempo de familia, sin importar lo que le había dicho al hospital, no era familiar de Kurt.<p>

El personal del hospital no decía nada. Seguían asomándose pero en realidad no daban noticias, lo que empezaba a ser frustrante.

Nadie más tenia permitido visitar a Kurt; todos su amigos estaban en la escuela. Blaine era el único que seguía en la sala de espera y ahora que los Hummels estaban con Kurt se sentía solo. (Estaba fingiendo estar enfermo para que en la escuela no preguntaran por su ausencia, pero hasta las enfermeras le habían preguntado por que no estaba en el colegio)

Pero no podía regresar…no podía permitirse que algo le fuera a pasar a Kurt y el no estuviera ahí. Nunca se perdonaría si algo malo pasaba.

* * *

><p>Media hora después Burt y Carole estaban de regreso. Era notorio que Burt y Carole habían estado llorando. Era extraño ver a dos personas que normalmente se mostraban fuertes en este estado.<p>

Se sentaron juntos de nuevo, susurrándose el uno al otro, completamente separados del mundo exterior.

Blaine estaba sentado solo en un rincón, mirando a la pareja, con un café en sus manos sin saber que hacer. No se podía ir…no podía. Necesitaba ver a Kurt, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba pruebas. No sabía que pero necesitaba confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

Blaine suspiró y tragó saliva antes de pararse tembloroso y caminar hacia los Hummels.

* * *

><p>"¿Sr. Hummel?" él preguntó, moviendo sus pies mientras se detenía frente a la pareja.<p>

"¿Blaine?" dijo el sr, volteando a ver al chico, tratando al mismo tiempo de limpiarse las lágrimas. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Eh…¿cómo esta?" preguntó dubitativo Blaine.

"El…" no había punto en mentir. "Él no esta muy bien. Esta bien considerando…pero no esta bien, no esta bien…sigue dormido…probablemente lo despertaran en algún momento mañana…verán como esta y le harán mas pruebas."

"Están…quiero decir…" Blaine se detuvo buscando palabras. "¿Qué estudios le están haciendo?" dijo finalmente.

Era Burt el que ahora estaba sin palabras. "Eh…bueno, la mayoría de sus cirugía ya pasaron…son solo…estudios para ver que tan mal están sus otras heridas por el momento." Él dijo. "Como rayos X…otros…más personales y otras cosas más tarde pero,…sin ofender chico, no me siento cómodo discutiendo esto con un adolescente que apenas conozco."

"Oh, cierto." Dijo Blaine rápidamente, sus mejillas encendiéndose. "Lo siento señor yo.." se volteó listo para alejarse de nuevo.

"Oye…espera." Dijo Burt. "Solo porque no te quiero decir la información personal de mi hijo no quiere decir que te tengas que ir…vente."

Blaine se volteó y Carole lo miró alentadoramente.

"No estaba tratando de ser malo…no soy bueno con emociones justo ahora, así que disculpa si te hablé un poco duro…es solo…shock…con Kurt y todo."

Blaine asintió. No había palabras con las que pudiera contestar.

Burt se aclaró la garganta. "Chico," dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa. "¿Hay algo mas que quieras….por que tus amigos se fueron, supongo que solo nos puedes hablar a nosotros." Dijo señalando a su esposa.

"Uhmmmm…." Blaine dudó´ias﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽iruglabras. arñ´to mañanase las lr. se mostraban fuertes en este estado. hasta las enfermeras le habo mirándolos a los dos. "Me preguntaba…si podría…si podría…ver a Kurt, señor." Él miro al papá de Kurt, desesperado por aprobación.

Al principio Burt no dijo nada, solo se le quedó a Blaine examinando cada detalle del chico. Blaine se sintió completamente vulnerable.

"Yo….hmmm…has estado aquí mucho tiempo…" hiso una pausa. "Tus padres están de acuerdo en que estés aquí, ¿cierto?"

"Umm si," mintió Blaine rápidamente. Ellos todavía no sabían que estaba ahí. Ellos probablemente no sabían que habían encontrado a Kurt, y mucho menos que Blaine estaba ahí, o que a Blaine le gustaba el chico. "por supuesto."

"Sé sincero conmigo chico." Dijo Burt, viendo a través de las palabras de Blaine. "No me gusta que me mientan. Así es como empezó toda esta cosa."

Blaine retrocedió.

"Uhhmmm…lo siento señor…yo." Hiso una pausa pensando. "No ellos no saben…pero probablemente no les importe si supieran donde estoy…lo siento."

"Está bien…solo diles de acuerdo…no quiero que te metas en problemas por quedarte tanto tiempo." Dijo Burt antes de hacer una pausa. "¿Por qué te has quedado tanto tiempo?" él preguntó. "Sé que tus amigos se fueron y sé que necesitas dormir o por lo menos bañarte. Puedes irte si quieres, no te sientas obligado a quedarte."

"Supongo…" dijo Blaine suspirando hondo y levantando la vista para ver a los ojos a Burt. "Yo solo…señor…lo siento…yo en verdad lo siento mucho, no hay palabras suficientes con las que pueda expresar que tan mal me siento sobre todo esto…he estado llorando como un bebé y apenas y puedo comer, no puedo dormir. Estoy seguro de que ha estado peor para usted señor, pero todos hemos sufrido…y sé que en parte soy responsable por lo que paso porque fui un estúpido y estaba cegado, fui arrogante, un tonto por no ver lo que estaba frente a mi." El hiso una pausa para tomar aire y parpadeó rápidamente. "Y sé que los otros dos regresaron a Dalton, pero….yo…yo solo…necesito verlo señor, solo verlo…necesito…no me puedo ir…necesito saber que va a estar bien…y…."

"Oye, espera un momento." Dijo Burt rápidamente mientras Blaine tomaba aliento. "Nadie esta enojado contigo, si eso es lo que crees…por lo menos no por ahora…y no te estoy culpando por nada justo ahora, ninguno de nosotros esta en la condición para empezar argumentos que se saldrán de la mano. Podemos habar sobre eso cuando todos estemos pensando más racionalmente."

Blaine asintió, sintiéndose sin aliento.

"Ahora…" el susurró. "Puedes ir a ver a Kurt chico, no te voy a detener…te importa mucho él, escuché algunas cosas de las que ustedes hicieron y seguro que Kurt se los agradecerá cuando despierte pero…"

A Burt se le salió una lagrima de nuevo y Carole lo abrazó fuertemente.

"No sé si has escuchado lo que le pasó…diablos, ni siquiera sé todo…él esta muy, muy lastimado y bueno…él no se ve bien. No mentiré…él se pondrá mejor, pero justo ahora…es un desastre…hay cables y máquinas y sus heridas…no se verá como el Kurt que recuerdas…solo, ten cuidado."

Blaine asintió frenéticamente. "Oh gracias, gracias, gracias señor."

Burt sonrió melancólicamente. "Cálmate chico. Le hablaré a una de las enfermeras y le pediré que te lleve a él…solo es familia por ahora pero…"

"Oh," dijo Blaine. "Eso…no debería ser problema…puede que le hayamos dicho a la enfermera que yo estaba relacionado con Kurt…para que pudiéramos entrar…no era mi intención…" bajó la vista.

Burt se rio de nuevo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. "Esta bien chico," él sonrió. "Sólo…estate preparado, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

><p>Burt estaba equivocado.<p>

Él no podía estar preparado.

Nada en el mundo lo podía haber preparado para esto.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Kurt estaba golpeado y amoratado y hubiera estado irreconocible si no fuera por que su nombre estaba escrito en el pie de la cama.<p>

* * *

><p>El chico estaba mortalmente quieto. No había ningún movimiento en su cuerpo. Estaba tan pálido que casi estaba del color de las sabanas blancas. Sus labios estaban hinchados y resecos. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y su piel tan chupada que era prácticamente puro hueso.<p>

"Oh dios."

Una de sus piernas estaba levantada desde el techo, envuelta en plástico y detenido por un cabestrillo. La otra estaba dentro de las sábanas pero también se podía notar que estaba demasiado delgada.

Sus brazos. Oh dios sus brazos. El brazo más cercano a Blaine estaba lleno de cortadas y moretones. Algunos vendados, los otros a la vista. Justo donde se unía la mano con la muñeca había una larga aguja que se metía a su cuerpo y por la cual se le estaba transmitiendo unos líquidos. Había otra aguja en su brazo, esta conectada a una bolsa de sangre, la cual estaba casi vacía en este punto. Su otro brazo, bueno estaba completamente tapado por vendajes. También estaba arriba de las sábanas con un cabestrillo. Se veía frágil y débil. Un tinte amarillento se podía ver que salía hasta los hombros del chico, hasta donde estaba cubierto por mas vendajes.

"Esto…oh dios."

Blaine se asomó para ver el cuello de Kurt. Había una banda de más amarillo, piel muerta y la imprenta de una hebilla.

Su pecho estaba lleno de tubos por todos lados. Pequeños sensores estaban pegados a su piel y un monitor del corazón estaba pitando constantemente en el fondo de la habitación.

Había bloques sosteniendo su cabeza y de su nariz salía un tubo de plástico. Sobre su boca había una mascarilla. Estaba impotente.

Había cojines por todo a su alrededor, especialmente en su espalda, manteniéndolo ligeramente mas arriba de la cama, un pequeño espacio de aire separando a Kurt de la superficie de la cama. Blaine podía ver más moretones debajo de la bata de hospital y estaba seguro de que había más debajo de la bata.

Y a pesar de todo eso, Kurt solo estaba ahí.

Como si estuviera dormido.

Como si estuviera muerto.

* * *

><p>Blaine cruzó la habitación, la enfermera que lo había llevado seguía en la puerta viendo como al chico se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos.<p>

Kurt…hermoso, hermoso Kurt. ¿Cómo podía ser el? ¿Cómo alguien podía haberle hecho esto a una persona tan maravillosa?

"Hay una silla por si quieres sentarte cariño," dijo la enfermera mientras veía como Blaine miraba a Kurt, con su mano sobre el perfil de Kurt pero sin tocarlo, solo flotando sobre el.

"Yo…gracias." Contestó Blaine nunca dejando de ver a Kurt. "Esto es…"

Dio un paso para atrás, alcanzando la silla, antes de moverla y acercarla a Kurt y sentándose junto a él mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

"¿Tal vez quieras un momento a solas?" preguntó la enfermera. "Te puedo dar un par de minutos."

"Eso sería…lo apreciaría…gracias," él contestó viendo a Kurt; su mano acariciando la mejilla amoratada de Kurt.

La mujer sonrió y salió por la puerta, cerrándola gentilmente tras de ella; dejando a Blaine solo con Kurt y sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>"Se que este coma fue inducido medicamente, así que no sé muy bien que sigue ahora, o si puedes oírme…pero aunque no puedas…de todos modos te tengo que decir algo Kurt, y te lo repetiré todo una y otra vez, porque nunca lo puedo decir demasiado…pero justo ahora…lo siento Kurt."<p>

"Lo siento demasiado…todo esto es mi culpa y se que lo es. Nick y Jeff no me hablaban al principio porque me echaban la culpa demasiado…si no hubiera estado tan encaprichado por ese…ese maldito, puede que esto nunca hubiera pasado. Pero fui un estúpido y te lastime, y no te respeté e hice que fueras con él…y lo lamento mucho, muchísimo…él…no puedo creer que él te haya hecho esto Kurt. Tu mereces el mundo…no esto…nadie merece esto, pero tu mucho menos…y lamento que esto te haya pasado…pero…"

Blaine acariciaba con sus dedos la mandíbula de Kurt.

"…pero vas a estar mejor Kurt…yo lo sé…y luego…luego no lo se…probablemente me odies y no me quieras hablar nunca mas…pero los otros…están tan felices de que estás a salvo…Nick y Jeff les está diciendo justo ahora…los mandaron de regreso a la escuela…pero yo me quedé…necesitaba verte Kurt…necesitaba saber que estarías bien…"

* * *

><p>Mientras Blaine estaba ahí sentado; moviendo sus dedos cuidadosamente por el cabello de Kurt, sonriendo suavemente a si mismo.<p>

Kurt estaba ahí, y estaba seguro y eso era todo lo que Blaine podía pedir.

Escuchaba el eco de la respiración de Kurt a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Kurt estaba hermoso. Aún así, con moretones y cortes por todo su cuerpo. Aun era el chico hermoso que Blaine conocía y amaba. Todavía era Kurt y todavía era maravilloso.

Nada podía quitarle eso.

Nada, absolutamente nada podía detener a Kurt Hummel de ser la persona más maravillosa que alguna vez había estado en la Tierra.

Blaine se agachó y postró sus labios sobre la frente del chico, simplemente regocijándose por la presencia del chico.

Blaine podía sentir sus ojos humedeciéndose.

…Kurt…

El chico seguía quieto, el lento movimiento de su pecho y un leve beep siendo los únicos signos de que seguía con vida.

El estaría bien…él iba a estar bien.

Un murmullo de felicidad salió de los labios de Blaine y una gota de lágrima cayó en un lado de la cara de Kurt. Blaine sonrió de nuevo y limpió la lágrima de la cara de Kurt.

"Oh dios Kurt," el dijo con una mezcla de nerviosismo en su voz. "Tu…vas a estar bien Kurt…amor, vas a estar bien."

"Oh Kurt…te amo…" dijo sonriendo hacia su amigo; sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras veía al chico dormir. "Te amo y nada me va a detener, vas a estar bien Kurt, y estaré ahí esperando, porque te amo…soy un idiota, pero en verdad te amo.."

Movió sus manos hacia las de Kurt, tomándolas con cuidado de no tocar los tubos.

"Y sabes algo," el dijo cogiendo fuertemente al chico mientras le sonreía. "Sin importar que Kurt…sin importar lo que la gente diga o haga, o lo que yo diga o haga…cualquier cosa…sin importar lo que pase…todo va a estar bien…me aseguraré de eso…te amo…" apretó sus manos fuertemente y simplemente se quedó ahí sentado, mirando a Kurt con nada mas que afecto en sus ojos.

"Sin importar que Kurt…

….nunca te diré adiós."

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Gracias

P.D. La continuación se llama Lessons In Life, no sé si la voy a traducir, aun no esta completa, la autora no la a actualizado desde el año pasado.


End file.
